Tiempos oscuros
by ElVandal23
Summary: Nuestro mundo se despedaza y todo por un ser... un humano, buscando paz sin éxito alguno, fue un héroe y un villano, poniéndonos en contra y enseñándonos, jugando su juego, ahora las ideas nos gobiernan y dividen mientras mi hermana y yo estamos en bandos opuestos, afrontamos esto solos... el nos dejo y mi esperanza se fue con el... o será que ¿aun queda algo? [MLP no me pertenece]
1. Introducción

**Wooooo por que lo prometido es deuda, aquí con bueno introducción n primer capitulo de Tiempos oscuro, si un poco cliché pero es la secuela de Un nuevo comienzo, como siempre les agradezco seguir leyendo y dándome ánimos los adoro a todos.**

**EMPECEMOS**

Introducción

Un año, ha pasado un año, hoy es el aniversario de su muerte y su gran victoria, me gustaría decir que la estamos celebrando en un elegante y muy descarado lugar, pero no es así, la guerra que el me ayudo a iniciar contra mi hermana no ha sido como imaginaba, pensé que con lo que Vandal nos había enseñado ganaríamos rápido, subestime nuestro conocimiento, sin embargo aprecio estos momentos en los que puedo dormir un rato, para mi mala suerte uno de mis sirvientes leva bastante nervioso y me despierta apresuradamente, su expresión no me da confianza.

Sirviente: Rápido princesa, ¡debe irse!

Luna: ¿QUE? ¿Qué sucede?

Sirviente: Nos encontraron debe irse, nosotros los entretendremos.

Luna: No pueden quedarse, los arrestaran.

Pude ver como su expresión se torno mas oscura, me miro con ojos llorosos y débilmente me dijo.

Sirviente: Ojala se tratara de eso.

Lo supe al momento de escucharlo, no era a quien esperaba sino peor.

Luna:¿Son ellos? Esto no podría ser peor, los mataran.

Sirviente: Cuando todos entramos en esto nos arriesgamos a que eso pase, solo tome el túnel en la otra habitación, un guardia le espera en el cruce.

Luna: ¿En donde saldremos? ¿Quienes nos esperan?

Sirviente: Saldaran en el bosque a las afueras de ala ciudad.

Luna: Oh, con que en…en ese lugar, (suspiro) esta bien.

Justo en ese momento un fuerte estruendo se oye a otro lado de la habitación, una puerta se rompió un soldado de armadura oscura entro a la habitación, me gustaría decir que estaba equipara ayudarme, pero no, esta armadura tiene la marca de los extremistas, una nube con un rayo negro, no son los únicos que tomaron el nombre de a NRL, pero de que me quejo, muchas cosas cambian en un año, yo seré la líder de la NRL original pero como ahora estamos divididos, peleamos mas entre nosotros que contra mi hermana.

Sirviente: ¡Corra!, yo me encargare de el.

Salí de a habitación hacia un cuarto en la parte trasera del almacén de Manehattahn en donde nos escondíamos, pude ver a los pocos soldados que estaban aún conmigo, morir o correr para evitar ese mismo destino, entro al agujero en la habitación y con mi magia ilumine el oscuro túnel, me puse correr lo mas rápido que pude hasta que logre ver una débil luz de una antorcha en el cruce.

GuardiaNRL: ¡Princesa! Rápido por aquí, ¿No viene nadie más?

Luna: No, ellos no vendrán.

A todos nos resulta difícil perder amigos, pero yo he perdido tanto que ya no soporto, solo bajo mi mirada y continuo habando.

Luna: Tenemos que salir al bosque y buscar a una…una vieja amiga.

GuardiaNRL: Todos los demás, no lo puedo creer.

Luna: Se que es triste pero nos lamentaremos después, ahora adelántate, yo cerrare el cruce.

El cruce era nuestro sistema de escape, consistía en un túnel que en algún punto se dividía hacia otra dirección, esa intersección es llamada el cruce, cuando uno pasaba por ahí usaba la magia de algún soldado o la mía para cerrarlo de esa manera los perseguidores seguirían el primer túnel y nosotros saldríamos a kilómetros de distancia de donde saldría nuestros perseguidores, después de cerrar con un gran boque de piedra deslizable seguí a ese guardia pasamos varias horas corriendo hasta que el dijo una palabra.

GuardiaNRL: Dijo que buscaríamos a una vieja amiga tuya.

Luna: Si, ¿hay algún problema?

GuardiaNRL: No sabía que teníamos un aliado en ese bosque.

Luna: Podría decirse que es una aliada, pero pasaron muchas cosas, no solo con esta guerra, al final me pidió un lugar y yo le di ese, nadie más lo sabe, ambas creemos que es mejor así.

GuardiaNRL: ¿Por qué le pidió un lugar para vivir sin que nadie más los sepa?

Luna: Veras yo…(suspiro) lo entenderás cuando lleguemos.

Llegamos a unas escaleras de piedra, subimos hasta una puerta de madera al abrirla nos una fuerte luz nos deslumbro, tomo unos segundos en que nuestros ojos se acostumbraran al cambio de luz, al salir pude ver hileras de bosques, flores y las hojas de árbol volando con el viento, empezamos a caminar através del bosque y admirando la naturaleza que había olvidado.

Luna: Sabes, extrañaba estos momentos, poder estar tranquila un rato.

GuardiaNRL: Ciertamente princesa, es mejor pasar este día aquí que ese almacén.

Luna: ¿Este día?, Oh claro por toda la conmoción había olvidado que día era, esperaba que fuera un día tranquilo, después de todo creí que los bandos hesitarían tranquilos, todos festejan este día, incluso mi hermana.

GuardiaNRL: Es lo que me estado preguntando, que yo sepa organizaron una fiesta en Canterlot por el y este día ¿Por qué incluso ella que lo celebra, si fue Vandal quien inicio esto?

Luna: Ella no quiere esta fiesta ni a Vandal, pero la gente si, muchos del bando de Celestia no quieren a Vandal, pero toda Equestria sabe que nos salvo.

GuardiaNRL: La ESTU.

Luna: Exacto, no se como pero se volvieron muy fuertes muy rápido, ellos eran capases de acabarnos a la NRL tal vez incluso a la NRL y Celestia juntas y ella sabe eso, admite que Vandal le hizo mas bien a todos que mal y le lleno de felicidad los corazones a muchos ponys.

GuardiaNRL: Princesa usted, ¿cree que si el hubiera sobrevivido todo seria diferente?

Luna: Si y deja de llamarme princesa, solo dime Luna y tu no eres solo un guardia dime tu nombre.

Por la oscuridad del túnel no había notado su color, era blanco, se quito el casco y vi su crin rubia, me dijo que su nombre era _Rock Lionhearth_, parecía un cuento, Lionhearth, rubio y todo eso, pero no importa aveces pienso que todo es solo un sueño, pero cada vida que se pierde me lo recuerda, odio todo lo que paso y me odio por creer que era una buena idea.

Luna: Ya no puedo, hay días en los que quiero dejar todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rock: Se que es duro pero se que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la balanza se equilibre y de nuevo lograremos nuestro cambio se que nos diesen Vándalos por los que hicimos a también por el nombre de el.

Luna: Si, un gran apodo para nosotros, aunque jamás nadie supo el verdadero nombre de Vandal, tampoco creo que el nos lo hubiera dicho todos lo conocimos por ese apodo.

Rock: Yo creía que ese era su nombre pero pase lo que pase todavía tengo fe y eso es lo que nunca perderé e intento que nadie mas la pierda haciendo lo que puedo por los demás.

Reímos un buen rato, este chico me agrada parece alguien bueno e inocente, prefiere ayudar a otros que hacerles daño, lo contrario a Vandal, a los pocos minutos llegamos a una cabaña, una cabaña que yo conocía.

Luna: Llegamos, pero no se, la guerra no fue o único que la hizo alejarse no se si la pueda volver a ver a la cara.

Toco la puerta y espero a que alguien abra, pude oír ruidos detrás de la puerta, la abrieron y logre ver la, no creí que enfrentaría esto tan pronto.

Luna: Hola Flutthershy.

**Bueno aquí nuestra desgraciadamente corta introducción pero como dije al final de un nuevo comienzo hubo un problema, por mi culpa perdí el capitulo pero la volveré a hacer aun mejor que antes. **

**Gracias por leer, se despide su humilde servidor ElVandal23 y hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 1

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**

**Se que estarán pensando, **_**ElVandal23 como te a través a regresar después de tanto tiempo, **_**no los culpo pasaron muchas cosas, si ya el tiempo que aprovechaba para escribir mis historia era medio, ahora es bastante reducido pero como dije antes quiero continuar esto un poco mas de tiempo y haré todo lo posible para que eso ocurra, es..una..promesa.**

Capitulo 1

Ecos del pasado

No quería enfrentar esto así de pronto, lo que hice, lo que yo hice, tal vez al principio podría haberme disculpado pero yo tenia que seguir y decir esas cosas, con que valor toque esa puerta, mi corazón casi se detiene en el momento que veo su cabello de color rosa, en cuanto noto que era yo su expresión de sorpresa por alguien nuevo cambio a una mirada seria y decepcionada.

Luna: Hola Fluttershy

FS: Luna, que... inesperada sorpresa.

Luna: Lo-lo lamento pero no tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir.

FS: Esta bien pasen, pero Luna, no te quedes mucho tiempo.

Luna: No te preocupes solo descansaremos.

Después de decir esto desvió la mirada y no volvió a hacer contacto visual conmigo, después de todo nos invito a pasar, Rock y yo nos sentamos en una mesa al centro, ella nos trajo un poco de té y nos empezó a hacer preguntas, en ningún momento me miro, permaneció con los ojos cerrados casi todo el tiempo.

FS: ¿Como es que llegaron aquí?

Luna: La salida de emergencia terminaba aquí, nos atacaron en nuestro ultimo escondite.

FS: ¿Quien ataco esta vez?

Luna: Nuestros viejos amigos extremistas.

FS: ¿Nadie mas vino con ustedes?

Rock: Lamentablemente solo salimos nosotros dos.

Luna: Los demás se quedaron para distraerlos.

FS: Después de todo y sigues dejando que los demás den la cara por ti.

Después de ese comentario unas pocas lagrimas empezaron a caer de mi rostro.

Luna: Fluttershy, pero ya paso un año por favor perdóname, lo se, se que estuvo mal.

FS: (Levantándose) Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar al principio, Iré por mas té ¿si es que quieren?

Sin si quiera verme, se fue hacia la cocina de su casa, yo solo cerré los ojos y deje escapar unas pocas lagrimas en silencio, tiene razón si yo me podía detener al principio pero la tristeza y la ira se apoderaron de mi, no puedo cambiarlo solo esperar que me perdone

Rock: Se que no incumbe, pero ella era la prometida Vandal, el elemento de la amabilidad, justamente la pony las amable de Equestria ¿que pudiste haber hecho para enojarla tanto?

Luna: (con lagrimas) Hay cosas que no aparecen en los libros de historia.

**Flashback **

Me encontraba caminado por el pasillo de un pequeño escondite que adornamos para hacerlo parecer parte de un palacio, en una de las esquinas se encontraba un guardia que parecía estar nervioso, me acerque a el e intente calmarlo, estaba nervioso por que creía que solo nos quedaban unos días para que Celestia nos acabe.

Luna: Eso no pasara, somos fuertes podemos ganar esta guerra.

Guardia: No-no-no es imposible.

Luna: (suspiro) Déjame adivinar, eres otro de los que piensan que Vandal era el único capas de ganar.

Guardia: Lo que el hacia nadie jamás lo había hecho, usted los sabe princesa, usted mas que nadie lo sabe.

Luna: Nos enseño a todos que éramos capaces hacerlo.

Guardia: Pero no nos enseño a hacerlo.

Luna: ¡El dio su vida por nosotros! y así se lo agradeces, el te hubiera golpeado en la cara por ser tan cobarde.

Guardia: ¡Y USTED! ha hecho algo para mostrarle su agradecimiento, solo lo dejo con lo que hacia y murió por eso, murió por ti.

Era cierto intente darle lo mas preciado para mi , pero sabia que estaba con ella y me intente convencer de dejarlo, el no me quería a mi, pero yo si, sin embargo ¿por que me ayudo? si no me quisiera no me hubiera dedicado días y noches enteras a ayudarme, tal vez al principio no me quería pero después de todo lo que tiempo de ocupo en mi, si el no sintiera algo por mi hubiera ido primero con su familia a escapar de prisión, pero fue conmigo...conmigo.

Guardia: Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?

Luna: El-el dio su vida por mi.

Me alejo de el rápidamente, corrí hacia mi habitación, entre rápidamente, y cerré la puerta y cubrí las ventanas, (viste desde este punto debí poner seguro a la puerta) lo que estaba apunto de hacer ya lo había hecho que varias veces pero esta era especial, con mi concentre mi magia en crear una figura, lo hice a el una especie de proyección o holograma, no es el verdadero Vandal, pero si yo quiero la proyección podría hacer lo que el hace, sin embargo el hechizo solo dura dos horas no es suficiente para remplazarlo, pero si para hacer lo que yo deseo, cuando se completa le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

**(Holograma de Vandal HV)**

Luna: ¿POR QUE? ¿Por que lo hiciste?

HV: No entiendo a que te refieres Luna, yo no he hecho nada, no tienes por que golpearme.

Luna: Moriste, te fuiste y me dejaste sola (con voz quebrada) que no vez cuanto *snif* cuanto te nenecito.

HV: No comprendo, yo sigo aquí y no moriré amenos que tu lo ordenes, solo existo para servirte, no te pongas así.

Luna: (llorando) ¿Que no me ponga así? Me causaste mucho dolor, nadie mas me ha visto lamentarme y todo por que debías ser el héroe.

HV: Si te hice daño perdóname, ¿existe alguna forma de compensarlo?

Me día la vuelta dándole la espalda al holograma de Vandal, esto no era mi rutina siempre le digo lo que siento, cenamos o platicamos y nos dormimos para despertar sin nadie, solo desear que eso fuera real pero no hoy, hoy quiero que el me diga lo que yo quiero oír, y no deseare tendré lo que he estado esperando, aunque sea una representación de el, ya no me importa.

Luna: La hay, pero no la harás después de todo ya tienes a Fluttershy.

HV: Aun no me has dicho que tengo que hacer, estoy dispuesto a todo.

Luna: Quiero que me des lo que ella tiene, quiero que me digas cuanto me deseas y que la dejaras.

HV: Si esa es tu voluntad la cumpliré.

Me dio una abrazo desde atrás y me beso el cuello, me volteo para darme otro en los labios, mi tomo en sus brazos y dejo suavemente en la cama, sentía como el calor dentro de mi creí mientras se acercaba a mi , las ropas que lucia desaparecían lentamente en una nube de brillos azul, pronto nos encontramos cara a cara, lo abrase del cuello y el tomo mi cintura, parecía dispuesto a empezar, pero todavía necesito oír una cosa.

Luna: No tan rápido.

HV: ¿Que sucede? creí que querías esto

Luna: Si, pero primero dime, dime eso ultimo.

HV: Desde hace tiempo había querido estar contigo pero tenia tantos impedimentos, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estamos juntos, nadie nos separara ni tu hermana, ni mis amigos, ni siquiera Fluttershy.

Luna: ¿Ya no la quieres?

HV: No la olvidare si eso quieres, ahora la única en quien pienso y a quien deseo eres tu, ella ahora esta muerta para mi.

Eso era todo lo que deseaba, por fin pude cumplir lo ultimo, unirme a el y que se una a mi, mitras siento como el entra en ser, pierdo conocimiento de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, mis instintos se apoderan de mi con cada embista que siento en mi interior haciéndome sentir la única en el mundo, esperaba tenerlo desde hace tiempo y ahora lo tenia cumpliendo mi fantasía, estaba tan inmersa en mis fantasías y deseos que no, me di cuanta de la luz que entraba por mi puerta la cara de la pony color amarillo ya hacia llena de lagrimas y con una expresión de confusión, justo en este momento, tiene que arruinar de nuevo mis fantasías.

FS: E-esto, ¿que significa... pero?¿Luna?

Luna: Significa que estoy ocupada, mira Fluttershy este no es un buen momento.

FS: No es un buen momento pero...esto, Merezco una explicación!

Luna: Explicación? EXPLICACION! Que es tan importante?

FS: ESTO! eso (señalando el holograma) es la imagen de Vandal.

Luna ¿Y?

FS: Me iba a casar con el además el esta muerto, así es como le muestras respeto.

Luna: (risas) hay Fluttershy estoy bastante segura de que apreciaría esta manera de "respeto" y en cuanto a su muerte ¿te has puesto a pensar por que murió?

FS: El murió para salvarnos de la ESTU, murió por mi y Scootaloo

Luna: Si la mayoría piensa eso, la ESTU era un peligro para la republica lunar, el murió por la NRL el murió por mi y no por ti y muchos otros lo harán.

FS: Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Luna: Enserio? y por que se ofreció a ayudarme, por que inicio mi conspiración sabiendo que mi hermana confiaba en el, por que corrompió a algunos de tus amigos para estar conmigo, por que paso mas tiempo conmigo planeando todo que con prometida y su querida hija, dime Fluttershy ¿por que?

FS: ESTAS MIENTIENDO EL ME AMABA! si el hizo todo eso es por que tiene defectos y uno de ellos es su obsesión por tener el poder.

Esa frase _"el me amaba" _no lo pude soportar, ella no lo merece , en mi momento de enojo levanto mi casco en el aire y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Fluttershy, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la derribe y empezó a sangrar, ella me mira aterrada y se va corriendo, me quede pensando unos minutos y volteo para ver al holograma de Vandal, inmóvil quería regresar con el pero aun con bastante ira lance un rayo muy potente que lo desintegro y rompió un espejo, en los pedazos de alguna manera pude verme a mi y a Nigthmaremoon.

**La mañana siguiente**

Me desperté de repente aun sintiendo un dolor que me carcomía por dentro, aun no puedo creer que yo lograra dormir después de aquel incidente, lo primero que hice fue salir de mi habitación y buscar a Fluttershy para disculparme al cabo de los minutos la encontre, tenia un parche en la mejilla que golpe.

Luna: Hola...shy mira por lo de ayer..

Ella solo cerro los ojos y parto su rostro de mi, era obvio que en estos momentos me considera repulsiva.

FS: No creo que sea un buen momento.

Luna: S-e que lo que hice estuvo mal pero solo por favor perd...

FS: Me iré Luna, me alejare de esta guerra y de el sufrimiento, me llevare a Scoots conmigo segur que "el" quisiera alejarla de esto.

Luna: NO, no tienes que irte yo are lo que quieras.

FS. Mira luna... aceptare tu oferte pero solo por que éramos amigas, pero no te perdonare solo no hablare de lo sucedido.

Luna: Claro lo que sea tu solo pídelo.

FS: Un lugar, un lugar donde esconderme y para que Scoots olvide lo sucedido.

Luna: Tengo algo en mente si eso es todo esta bien (silencio incomodo) sabes incluso podría visitarlas.

FS. No luna, es mejor que nos veamos por un tiempo, un muy largo tiempo.

Ella se retiro del lugar, me reconforta saber que esto no se sabrá lo que hice, pero acabo de perder una gran amiga y descubrí una parte de mi que prefería olvidar, espero que en donde Vandal se encuentre, sea capas de perdonarme.

**Fin del Flasback**

Luna: Eso es básicamente lo que hice para que uno de los seres mas amables de Equestria me odie.

Rock: Vaya nunca creí que pudieras hacer algo como eso.

Luna: Me arrepiento cada día por haber cometido semejante error pero la única con el poder de parar mi pena es ella.

FS: Si lo soy, pero que por mas que cuentes la historia no cambia mi decisión.

¿Cuanto tiempo lleva ella ahí? y aun después de oír como me arrepiento no ha dejado de odiarme.

Rock: Esperen, no entendí una cosa, dijeron que Vandal tenia obsesión por el poder, no había oído que el quisiera el poder todo lo que comentaban era cosas como...

Antes de continuar Rock fue interrumpido por Fluttershy que lanzo un fuerte gruñido para evitar oír los nuevos _"comentarios"_ que inventaron en el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

FS: La gente siempre nenecita símbolos, cada quien elije en que creer yo prefiero la verdad, aunque no sea lo que los demás esperan.

Rock: ¿Que es lo que no esperan?

Luna: Creo que es mejor descubrir las cosas a su tiempo, pero solo recuerda deja de ser quien eres es imposible, pero puedes usar todo incluso lo peor de ti para lograr cosas realmente buenas... (bajando la mirada) o realmente malas.

La mirada de Rock estaba mas confundida que antes, claro que para alguien como el, los que solo conocen una pequeña parte de la historia la parte en las que creímos mas conveniente que se contara, yo y los demás lideres originales del movimiento después de la muerte de Vandal, como Shy lo dijo todos necesitan un símbolo.

Paso una media hora y una tormenta se desato, era demasiado fuerte para salir por mas que Fluttershy le incomodara la idea seguía siendo las mas amable de Equestria así que nos dejo quedar por esa noche, por esa misma razón decidí ver un poco el lugar y note que la habitación de la pequeña Scootaloo que hace un año no veía estaba vacía, así que decidí preguntarle a Fluttershy.

Luna: Emm Fluttershy se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Donde esta tu hija?

Rock: Cierto,¿ no se supone que ustedes tenían una hija?

Fluttershy quedo en silencio de un momento para otro bajo su mirada y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, por favor hermana, que no sea lo que mas temo.

FS: Yo...yo mi pequeña Scoot, simplemente no..no lo se.

Rock: Tranquila, dinos nosotros podemos ayudarte a resolver esto, o no Luna.

La mire a los ojos y lance una sonrisa confiada, si podía hacer que ella volviera a confiar en mi podría pasar mi eternidad en paz, no necesito ganar esta guerra si obtengo en perdón de la que probablemente es mi mejor amiga, pero lo único que recibí de ella fue una respuesta no muy grata.

FS: ELLA NO! no dejare que rompas mas a esta familia, ya hemos sufrido mucho.

Rock: Por favor, se todo lo que paso, no te culpo por estas así cualquiera lo estaría pero podemos ayudarte solo necesitamos saber.

FS: Es que no lo se, regrese de recolectar la frutas y oras cosas del bosque se había ido, al principio espere supuse que estaba recorriendo el lugar, no hablamos mucho ya que lo hacia casi todo el tiempo, cayo la noche y no aparecía me preocupe y me senté en la puerta a esperar, pero no, así que salí a buscarla, por días recorrí todo el bosque incluso mas me desmaye por el hambre y la deshidratación pero los animales me trajeron y deja la puerta sin seguro... por si ella... (Empieza a llorar)

Luna: Te ayudaremos, enmendare el daño, yo la princesa Luna te lo prome...

La tierra se sacudió, los cuadros y objetos en estantes se empezaron a caer, era un gran temblor el que se estaba desatando, no había sentido uno de estos en demasiado tiempo, es muy extraño que uno de estos ocurra en Equestria.

**Canterlot, profundidades del castillo.**

Los fuerte movimientos sacuden los cimientos del castillo, una estatua cae al suelo y provoca un fuerte y profundo golpe que suena por todos los confines del castillo, pronto en la estatua se pueden apreciar varias grietas, de ellas una blanca y suave luz se asoma, siendo lo único que ilumina este vació oscuro y frió, las grietas se abren mas y mas hasta que la estatua queda completamente envuelta en la luz poco a poco se opacan dejando a una extraña figura inmóvil en la oscuridad, pronto se oye unas bisagras abrir y una luz mas fuerte lo ilumina una voz se oye.

?1: Bien es la hora, pronto arreglaremos el daño que Vandal hizo, es nuestra ultima oportunidad.

?2: Esto es mas arriesgando que luchar, por que lo hizo.

?1: Si, es arriesgado pero es parte del plan, si esto no funciona nada lo hará.

?2: Y si falla, nada detendrá esto, pasaremos mas penas y serán peores. no dejare que lo haga.

?1: (Suspiro) Mi querido Shining armor, si esto falla no estaremos vivos para ver las consecuencias.

SA: Pero...que dirán las generaciones futuras.

?1: El fin justifica los medios.

Tomaron a la figura y la sacaron de habitación oscura, ¿Que estarán planeando?, ¿Cuales son los peligros que la resistencia de la NRL deben enfrentar? ¿Que es esta _"oportunidad" _de la que hablan? los veremos en el siguiente capitulo, los tiempos oscuros están por empeorar.

**Rayos arreglar el daño que hizo Vandal, que mas pueden arreglar por lo que hemos visto lo que dejo Vandal atrás esta...esta ¿cual es la palabra? jodido si bien jodido y todo esta por joderse aun mas, bueno me despido por el momento chavos, recuerden si comentar insultar y compartir esto si quieren, HASTA LUEGO!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Bueno si regrese que tal están todos, bueno antes para empecer me gustaría agradecer por el alentador review a NosyStarStain y todos los que también estaban pensado lo mismo me encanta hacer esto la verdad se los agradezco y saben que aunque no los conozca solo por leer esta historia soy su fan.**

**pero no hagamos este saludo muy largo vayamos con el capitulo. **

Capitulo 2

Perdidos

?: El fin justifica los medios

Tomaron a la figura y la sacaron de la habitación oscura, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación con una gran mesa y muchas banderas con el símbolo de un sol en cada esquina del lugar, al abrir la puerta, ordeno a Shining armor preparar a nuestro invitado en la otra habitación, mientras enraba en otra habitación y las miradas se centraron en mi, Twiligth, Rarity, Discord y Candace esperaban a que les contara sobre ese resplandor bajo el castillo, lo único que les aviso es que era su ultima opción para reparar a su dañado reino.

?: Bien, supongo que esperan respuestas.

Discord: Si Celi, ¿que fue esa luz? (apareciendo detrás de Celestia) ¿Es alguno de tus jueguitos?

PC: Si, un juguetito, por así decirlo tengo un as bajo la manga.

Twilight: ¿De que se trata este as? princesa y mas importante ¿por que hasta ahora lo usa?

PC: Lo uso ahora por que es arriesgado pero en estos momentos es lo único en lo que tengo fe.

Twilight: Eso responde una pero ¿que es?

PC: Se los mostrare se encuentra al lado de esta habitación.

Todos salieron impaciente por ver de que cosa se trataba, imaginaban algo sorprendente pero al mismo tiempo algo pequeño para que pudiera caber en una sola habitación, antes de que ellos entraran Shining armor estaba saliendo de la habitación, todas las miradas se centraron en el impacientes por saber que ocurre, Twilight no pudo soportar preguntarle a su querido hermano.

Twilight: Hermano! (preocupada) ¿Que se encuentra dentro? ( señalando a la puerta) y aun mucho mas importante por que tantos secretos.

SA: No lo entenderías, de hecho yo aun dudo que esto pero supongo que habría que intentarlo.

Twilight: Pero... nada de esto tiene sentido.

SA: Lo tendrá menos en unos minutos.

PC: Basta!, deja que tu hermana vea con sus propios ojos lo que tenemos preparado.

Al abrir la puerta vieron algo que nunca creyeron encontrar en esa misma habitación, en medio se encontraba una silla una figura con una bolsa en la cabeza, pero eso no es lo mas perturbador, si no la naturaleza misma de esta figura.

Candace: Imposible, esto...no.

Rarity: ¿Por que? y mas importante ¿como?

Discord: (risilla) Vaya, vaya Celi cuanto tiempo tuviste esto guardado.

PC: Mucho, mucho tiempo (bajando la mirada) hay una historia para esto, estoy segura que están desesperados por oírla, pero no es el momento.

La figura en esa silla era lo mas alejado a lo que ellos pensaban, un humano, el arma secreta para ninguno de ellos tenia sentido, uno de su raza provoco miles de muertes, ¿quien sabe que consecuencias va a traer? toda la habitación se llena de un silencio incomodo mientras las miradas se posan sobre el humano que yacía en la esa pequeña silla, aunque dudosa Twilight dijo lo que todos estaban pensando en ese momento.

Twiligth: Con todo respeto princesa pero debe estar bromeado.

SA: Se como se ve hermanita pero deberías escuchar el plan completo, se que es arriesgado pero no tenemos una mejor opción.

Twilight: ¿Mejor opción? ¡¿otro de su raza?! me parece que es la peor opción Vandal puso a Equestria de cabeza, nos engaño, corrompió a mis amigas y muchos otros ponis, por favor quito incontables vidas.

Rarity: Estoy tan asustada como tu (suspiro) pero cariño, recuerda confiábamos en Vandal, solo que no resulto lo que esperábamos.

Twilight: Lo se me engaño, a las dos, por eso estoy con la princesa Celestia y no con su hermana ella jamás me ha mentido.

En ese momento Rarity vio a la princesa, ella recuerda bien lo que hizo y aunque Rarity prometió olvidar el asunto el día que deserto de NRL (nueva republica lunar) esa escena sigue grabada en su memoria, la manera que utilizo la confianza de su aprendiz e hizo que lo olvidara, aun con el miedo de que la princesa se sienta ofendida o amenazada, sin dejar de mirarla dice.

Rarity: Sin embargo tengo que darle crédito a Vandal por una cosa, me enseño que no todos en los que confías son buenos o hacen cosas buenas, el es el ejemplo perfecto, pero estoy segura de que podríamos encontrar otro.

La princesa sabia perfectamente a que se refiera, si Celestia estaba molesta y Rarity pudo sentir ese escalofrió cunado sus miradas chocaron, sin embargo ignoro el comentario y prosiguió en la explicación,

PC: Entiendo que estas preocupada, o mas bien que todos los están, pero no vean esto como una mala idea, ¿pero si tenemos el control? piénsenlo.

Candace: Te refieres a que si este humano es o hacemos que sea lo contrario de Vandal, lo podríamos usar para remediar a Equestria, me parece buena idea.

PC: Exacto, si uno malo es igual a destrucción, uno bueno lo arreglara y además después de eso, podría transformar Equestria en un lugar mejor, tal como lo quería o como lo queríamos.

Twilight: Entonces, el (señalando al humano) ¿quiere mejorar todo esto?

SA: Según la princesa si pero desconfías mucho de esto, se todo lo que pásate antes aun así dime ¿a que se debe?

Twilight: Es solo un presentimiento, no me siento cómoda viendo que tiene una bolsa que cubre su rostro (será que, no, no creo que sea posible)

Rarity: Parece que no soy la única, yo también tengo curiosidad por ver su rostro, ¿Quien es el?

PC: No creo que sea lo correcto, hay ciertos detalles que seria mejor no ver, no importa quien es lo que importa es nuestro plan.

Rarity: Plan? esto es descabellado, no sabemos nada de ese plan.

Candace: Además ¿Que son estos "detalles"? si vamos a utilizar esto creó que es mejor que sepamos toda la historia.

PC: ¿No confían en mi? (sarcásticamente) "vaya no me lo esperaba, esto si que es una sorpresa", se que esto es sospechoso pero yo tengo mis razones, si gustan retiren la bolsa.

Las tres ponys intercambiaron miradas, a los pocos segundos de silencio Twilight tomo la iniciativa y se acerco al humano, sus nervios y estrés eran tal que olvido que podía usar su magia, cada paso era mas duro y podía sentir como las gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, al estar frente al humano trago un poco de saliva y suavemente tomo un de las esquinas de la bolsa, cerro los ojos y en un rápido movimiento retiro la bolsa, no los abrió en unos segundos esperando que algo pasara, pero cuando los abrió vio a Canadace y Rariry confundidas, volteo para observar con sus ojos lo que levanto tal confusión, no estaba preparada para eso.

PC: No es lo que esperaban verdad.

Twilight: Yo estaba segura (¿en verdad lo estaba?) creí que... creí...

PC: Y al igual que ustedes muchos otros lo creerán, vendrán a el y los tendremos donde queremos.

SA: Es una parte importante del plan, engañar a NRL, los extremistas y a un nuevo grupo es pequeño pero sigue estando formando por desertores.

Rarity: ¿Como piensan engañarlos? simplemente no pueden, no hay parecido y esta esa...

En la silla no había un humano de cabello negro y corto, lo que en ese momento parecía una idea descabellada y después de que sus sospechas se comprobaran todos tenían las misas peguntas ¿como? ¿quien? ¿por que? ¿para que? estas misma preguntas se repetían una y otra y otra y otra vez sin parar, como esperaban engañar a Equestria, este humano tenia cabello un poco mas largo y desarreglado, rubio y en la mitad derecha de su rostro una gran quemadura además de eso se comportaría igual a Vandal o... peor.

Rarity: No se si los ponys puedan creer que el es Vandal.

PC: Lo creyeron bajo la bolsa, solo hay que repetirlo.

Candace: Pero no podemos llevarlo con una bolsa a todas partes seria demasiado obvio además que seria bastante extraño.

SA: Yo ya tengo algo preparado para eso, ayudara a mantener el misterio y cubrirá esa quemadura no queremos que la imagen publica se vea afectada.

Twilight: Imagen publica, ¿a que se refieren?

PC: No es una simple arma de destrucción, de hecho ni se acerca a eso, como saben Equestria se encuentra dividida, no solo en los bandos de esta innecesaria e inútil guerra, también en ideología, un humano los separo y confundió, incluso entre los que aun son leales a mi algunos tienen ciertas dudas, el por así decirlo los guiará a donde deben estar y todo regresara a la normalidad.

Rariry: Y ¿hará todo eso si se lo pedimos? o ¿habrá que obligarlo? en los personal no me gustaría ensuciar mis cascos.

PC: Ni si quiera habrá que pedicelo, se que el no dejara que las cosas se queden de este modo, el es bueno y no como Vandal

Discord: Bueno, perooooo, y si en un caso hipotético algo o alguien, no quiero decir yo claro lo torna como Vandal, seria divertido ver como todo su plan se derrumba, tendré un buen asiento.

PC: Permaneciste mucho tiempo callado, sabia que pensarías esto y te lo diré desde ahora eso no pasara yo lo se, recuerdo muy poco pero lo suficiente para tener fe en ese plan.

Twilight: ¿Recuerda? se refiere a que lo conocía, cuando paso eso.

Discord: SI, SI buen pregunta, dime (risilla) ¿que nos quieres esconder?, acaso hay algo que debamos saber.

PC: Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y tiene partes que me gustaría olvidar, yo no soy la indicada, seria mejor que el se los cuente, estoy segura que tiene mejor memoria de esa época que yo, pero lo único que les puedo decir es que yo cause esa quemadura.

Twilight: Pero... usted como.

El rostro de la princesa cambio a una cara de tristeza, al recordar las historias y cosas que pasaron hace tanto tiempo que solo ella apenas puede recordar, su estudiante aunque aun confundida esperaba una respuesta pero.

SA: Hermana enserio no es el momento, por favor se paciente.

Candace: Hablando de EL, supongo que tendrá un nombre o al menos un apodo ¿no tia?

PC: Claro eso lo recuerdo, Adán, su nombre es Adán.

Rarity: Bien entonces Adán, emm no puede estar así desnudo todo el tiempo, tengo unas ideas de hace un largo tiempo que podría poner en practica.

PC: Si, eso es perfecto sin embargo creo que seria mejor esto. (susurrando en su oído)

Rarity: Vaya seria fantástico ver mis habilidades en algo para el y al mismo tempo bastante adecuado para la situación.

Twilight: ¿Que es tan importante es solo un traje?

PC: Después mi querida estudiante ya veras a que me refiero, ahora Shining has los preparativos para una conferencia en el castillo quiero que todos estén presentes, la prensa, aristócratas y los ponys mas influyentes sobre la población de los últimos meses, Twilight tu y los demás solo esperen unos días.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, primero Rarity seguido de Candace hablando con su esposo y Discord que se transformo en un insecto y se coloco sobre el cuerno de Shining para escuchar los que hablaban, la princesa levito a Adán y lo coloco delicadamente sobre su lomo y paso caminado a un lado de Twilight quien no pudo resistir la curiosidad e intento poner un casco cobre el rostro del humano sin embargo antes de hacer contacto un diminuto rayo de color dorado proveniente del rostro de Adán hizo contacto con el casco de Twilight, la energía que sintió la hizo retirar rápidamente su casco y regreso la mirada a su maestra que no noto este pequeño detalle, cambio la mirada hacia su casco, este suceso la dejo aun mas confundida seguía pensando en todas las posibilidades, cuando se dio cuanta se encontraba sola y solo salio de esa lugar hacia su habitación, rezando que esto no se salga control.

**POV Luna.**

**Casa de Flutthershy en el bosque**.

El temblor se detuvo, aun así pasaron 10 segundos y nadie se movía, veíamos hacia todos lados solo para verificar que nada se movía, aun nerviosa di un paso corto solo para volver a la realidad, de un suspiro de alegría, pude notar unos rayos de blanca pasaban frente a ventana, no eran nada parecidos a los rayos del sol sin embargo no le di mucha importancia.

Luna: Ya, se detuvo bueno como decía enmendare el daño y traeré a tu hija de regreso, no sabremos a donde fue pero seguro podríamos saber por que.

Rock: Buena idea, (hacia Fluttershy) tal vez no hablaban, pero seguro debiste notar cuando empezó a alejarse di ti así.

FS: Bueno ella empezó a dejar de hablar poco después que recibimos la...la nota de despedida de Vandal, le quiera preguntar por que pero cada vez que lo intentaba no podía y me asustaba.

Rock: Pero eres su madre, no es por ofender pero bueno.

Luna: Tranquilo, no tiene nada de malo es algo normal para bueno Fluttershy y también se empezó a salir así.

FS: No, eso fue despues de que nos fuéramos de la base de la NRL por...

Su expresión de tristeza y dulce voz cambiaron a una mas asertiva y su expresión y molesta.

FS: Por ciertos sucesos que ya no es necesario resaltar, después de irnos fue cuando ya casi no pasábamos tiempo juntas.

Luna: Entonces después de la muerte de Vandal dejaron de hablar y cuando se alejaron de la base ella empezó a salir, Rock, ¿A cuanto queda el campamento mas cercano?

Rock: Un día máximo,¡claro! ella fue al campamento.

Luna: La NRL era lo único que le quedaba de su padre.

FS: ¿Creen que ella este ahí?

Luna: Es lo mas probable.

FS: Bueno, prepara unas cosas e iremos, espero que este ahí, no se que diría Vandal de mi, en este momento, seguro estaría decepcionado

Luna: No, te amaba demasiado como para eso (desviando la mirada) lo se, probablemente hubiera saltado por la ventana al escuchar que había un campamento sin saber donde esta exactamente.

Pude notar una pequeña sonrisa, parece que eso ultimo le debió haber traído un buen recuerdo eso me parece un comienzo pero aun así, no se si sea una buena idea que nos acompañe, ella nunca fue de las que le hacia daño a alguien a propósito y con Celestia y los extremistas buscándonos seria un viaje peligroso por mas corto que sea, a los pocos minutos llego con las provisiones ya guardadas en una mochila.

FS: Todo listo, bien hora de irnos, llevo agua y comida por si en algún momento del viaje nos cansamos de caminar.

Rock: Si pero no seria mas fácil ir volando, en vez de un día podríamos hacer la mitad.

FS: Emm (sonrojada) yo nunca he sido muy buena volando.

Luna: Además si yo volara seria demasiado obvio nos encontrarían fácilmente, bueno no es difícil ignorar a un alicornio incluso en la noche.

Rock: Yo no puedo volar así que mejor salgamos y apurémonos con suerte y si dormimos poco llegaremos mañana al medio día.

Ambas asentimos y salimos de la cabaña, no quería ser aguafiestas y hacer que shy me destetara mas pero ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que recibimos noticias de algún campamento, temo que cuando lleguemos este abandonado y nos quedemos sin pistas del paradero de Scoots y sin ayuda, conforme pienso en esto se va haciendo cada ve mas oscuro, que tal si todos están muertos y entre ellos la pequeña, si shy veía eso se devastaría, acaso me culparía, no creo que ella sea violenta pero seguro encontraría una forma...

Rock: LUNA! te hemos intentado despertar desde hace una hora, ¿estas bien? no has parado de mirar bueno hacia la luna desde que llegamos aquí.

Luna: Em perdón, solo estaba pensando.

FS: Y en que pensabas exactamente.

Luna: Yo emm n-nada... nada importante shy solo cosas de princesas.

FS: Vaya... (molesta) ya me lo imagino.

Luna: N-o no eso no solo que pensaba que todos estaban muertos en el campamento.

FS: ¡Que! pero por que dices eso, entonces Scoots...

Luna: NO, NO eso no es que yo, no yo no, mejor descansemos.

Eso fue un mal movimiento, igual que ellos decidí descansar recostándome en el pasto, debo volver a agradarle de algún modo, Fluttershy da un gran bostezo eso significa que esta aburrida, puedo ver que usando magia Rock jalaba una manzana da un árbol, tome la rama con mi magia y la jala hacia atrás, al soltarla las manzanas fueron directamente al rostro de rock, empecé a reír y voltea hacia Futtershy que soltó una pequeña risa y yo reí con ella, me alegro ver que todavía podíamos formar una conexión después de eso todos nos fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente seguimos nuestro camino, ella se mostró un poco mas amable y eso me alegro el día.

Rock: Ya casi llegamos, espero que podemos encontrarla aquí, este es uno de los campamentos mas grande que tenemos, vengan apúrense esta detrás de la colina.

Luna: No tan rápido (risas) hemos caminado mucho, creo que podemos relajarnos al estar tan cerca.

Rock: Si pero en este campamento hay de todo descansaremos casi igual que en un palacio y además podré ver a...

Rock corrió a toda velocidad por la colina pero al llegar a la cima se quedo totalmente inmóvil, le dirigí una mirada de preocupación a Shy y me respondió igual, ambas nos apuramos y al llegar a la colina no fue tan malo como esperábamos, en vez de un campamento del tamaño de un pueblo eran al menos unas siete tiendas, al acercarnos los solados salieron a verme creían que estaba aquí para devolverles la confianza, se veían felices de saber que seguí con ellos me nos encontramos con el capitán de campamento.

Capitán: Princesa, es honor tenerla es este campamento.

Luna: Gracias, pero había oído que este un gran campamento pero esto no lo es ¿que paso?

Capitán: Hace una semana hablaban de un grupo que buscaba reclutas y prometía grandes recompensas.

Luna: ¿Los extremistas?

Capitán: No, no tengo idea de quienes eran pero hace dos días hubo una deserción masiva de este campamento, solo quedamos nosotros.

Luna: Lamento oír eso (Vaya las cosas parecen estar complicándose) después de esto será mejor que reunamos a todos los campamentos pero no existe un lugar seguro lo siento

Capitan: Lo comprendo y me agrada que diga eso, creo que lo chicos planeaban revelarse.

Luna: Creo que llegue en el momento justo, cambiando de tema, tengo entendido que cualquier acceso al campamento es registrado ¿no es cierto?

Capitán: Claro, déjeme revisar en los archivos.

Mientras esperaba podía escuchar a unos soldados que hablaban sobre una conferencia muy importante en Caterlot que se realizaría en dos días, quería preguntarles mas pero en ese momento llego el capitán con unos pergaminos diciendo que estos eran los ingresados al campamento en los últimos meses, Fluttershy y yo revisábamos mientras Rock buscaba a un conocido en el campamento, revise cada nombre, especie, descripción pero no había nada.

**Bueno como dije al principio del capitulo agradezco a todos y bueno no es que no últimamente no tenga tiempo de hecho bueno lo tengo sin embargo existen 2 razones**

**1: soy muy distraído empiezo a escribir y por alguna razón termino el cine, (historia real XD) últimamente me cuesta trabajo poner atención a todo lo que hago y eso a terminado en ciertos problemas pero eso no importa.**

**2: las ideas, si tengo ideas suficientes el problema es que no las puedo plasmar, todas tienen sentido entre si y verifico que no se contradigan entre ellas o cualquier cosa que ya pasara antes, pero a la hora que lo intento simplemente no se escribirlas.**

**esto no es para que no me apresuren y me tengan consideración, es lo contrario, si quieren alienten en los reviews, (si no soy mucho de los mensajes) si no me quieren alentar con palabras bonitas y dulces, digan lo que quieran es mas incluso amenácenme por que también verlos apoyar de cualquier forma me pone en una gran humor y saber lo que opinan de esto me resultar beneficioso a la hora de escribir me da mas ánimos.**

**Gracias y hasta luego. **


	4. Chapter 3

**ElVandal23 CUAL ES TU PROFECION!...ESCRIBIR...ESCRIBIR...ESCRIBIR**

**Si chavos aquí esta el capitulo 3 de tiempos oscuros, se los traigo lo mas rápido que pude pero intentare mejorar mi tempo para el siguiente y bueno en este cap veremos que... espera eso spoiler... bueno léanlo y disfrútelo.**

Capitulo 3

Un pacto con el diablo

Hemos estado un día entero aquí, no encontramos nada y por mas que preguntamos a los soldados si habían visto a al alguien parecido cerca o escucharon algo, pero todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano, sin embargo tengo otra idea de donde podría estar la pequeña, no me había puesto a pensar en ella, me desagrada y mucho, Shy se encontraba acostada en la tienda que el capitán nos dio a ella y a mi para descansar, había estado aquí un rato y sus esperanzas se rompieron de nuevo, me acerque a su cama y pude oír suaves quejidos proveniente de ella.

FS: Lo siento...debí ser mas fuerte, por mi, por ti y sobretodo por ella.

Ella no sabia que yo estaba allí, fue algo que no me sorprendió mucho, pero si lleno mis ojos de tristeza y le hable suavemente.

Luna: Shy yo lo siento se que debe ser duro y yo no sabría decir como te sientes y que estas pasando y yo... yo.

Al notar que solo estaba ahí acostada sin hacer nada supuse que no quería hablar conmigo, solo deje caer una lagrima y me regreso para salir de la tienda, antes de cruzar por la pequeña entrada, me hablo, voltee rápido aunque aun acostada sobre esa pequeña cama, había levantado su rostro para verme fijamente.

FS: NO! Por favor no te vayas... (sonrojada) por favor ya no quiero estar sola.

Di la vuelta y corrí a abrasarla yo también m he sentido esa soledad absoluta y no hablo solo de mi exilio en la luna, pero ayer ella simplemente me odiaba ¿como es que ahora me quiere junto a ella? hacerla reír con una simple broma no sana una herida tan profunda.

Luna: Pero yo creí que me odiabas.

FS: Lo se y sigo teniendo cierto enojo pero enserio, enserio, ENSERIO no te odio, lo siento, solo ya no tengo a nadie mas, mi familia me dejo, mis amigas si no están con Celestia desaparecieron y cuando llegaste... no me gusto nada pero ver alguien conocido hizo que dejara de sentirme sola.

Luna: Se a que te refieres incluso aquí me sentí sola un tiempo... bueno hasta que tu y tus amigas me ayudaron.

FS: Si lo recuerdo, me asustabas al principio (risilla) aunque eso pasa con todo pony.

Luna: (Risas) Y a pesar de que después le agrade a los ponys y fue aceptada pero esa sensación jamás desapareció, levanto la luna y los ponys lo sabían pero la mayor autoridad siempre ha sido mi hermana, que ambas seamos princesas no nos hace totalmente iguales.

FS: ¿Esa es una de las razones por la que iniciaste esto?

Luna: Si o no,(suspiro) la verdad las razones me dejaron de importar hace tiempo pudo haber sido eso o una simple tontería infantil.

FS: Todo esto no se ve muy infantil.

Luna: Bueno después de pedirle ayuda a... a el fue diferente al principio le parecía cualquiera cosa pero después se volvió tan dedicado y enérgico...

Me detuve en ese momento ya que la conversación se estaba poniendo incomoda creí que volveríamos a lo mismo, aunque la conversación era mas fluida entre ella y yo, descendió un poco, con seriedad me dije ella me pregunto lo que lo menos esperaba oír en ese momento.

FS: Jamás me diste una explicación valida de eso luna, solo recibí cierto aprecio tuyo.

Luna: Parecía que su único propósito era hacerme quedar como lo mejor y fue como si por primera vez le importará a alguien, además...bueno sabes como era, simplemente tenia fuego en el alma.

FS: Si aunque eso también la traía problemas.

Luna: Pero tu apagabas ese fuego y luego los enfrentaba o usaba según lo que le convenía o lo que quisiera, a veces me pregunto que haría el en esta situación, suponiendo que llegara esto.

FS: Probablemente igual que yo solo que el destrozaría cosas, se sentiría tan impotente por no poder proteger a quienes quiere y no me refiero solo a mi y su hija, sus amigos e incluso a... (girando su rostro) a ti.

Mi primera reacción fue levantar y dirigir la mirada rápidamente hacia ella, pero después recordé, yo sabia lo que el quería, solo que todavía no entendía muy bien por que, creo que el tenia fe en que sabría como tratar la situación después de que ganáramos y después de que el tiempo terminara con el.

Luna: Se lo que el quería, al final seria yo quien reinaría por siempre.

FS: Yo...yo siempre lo veía pensando en que podía hacer contigo, conmigo, su hija y ponyville era bastante dedicado a todo.

Al mismo tiempo que me decía esto una sonrisa y las lagrimas aparecían en su rostro, parece que solo quiere recordar, recordar esa sensación de cuando todo estaba en paz...

FS: Perdón (Secando las lagrimas )Solo que los recuerdos me traen *sniff* felicidad.

Luna: -justo lo que pensé- Lo entiendo y no te culpo de hecho shy entiendo, yo he tenido problemas con esto también, ahora mantenernos enfocados en encontrar a tu hija...

FS: Y ahora a donde? donde se supone que debemos buscar.

Luna: No se pero no importa, no importa si me perdonas o no, te prometo que tendrás a tu hija en brazos aunque me cueste esta guerra y la vida.

FS: Gracias Luna de verdad gracias.

Me abrazo en eses momento, la verdad si me importa mucho su perdón pero supongo con que podamos estar en una habitación y conversar lo mas tranquilamente posible es suficiente por ahora, inmediatamente cambiamos de tema, intente conocerla un poco mas, acercarme, que me considere su amiga justo como yo lo hago con ella, tal vez no fue la platica mas fluida pero fue divertida, paso una hora tal vez dos y ambas nos quedamos dormidas.

Al despertar me sentí... bien, no había dormido así desde hace tiempo, desde una ventana en la tienda puede ver que sol estaba un punto alto rápidamente deduje que no habían pasado mucho poco tiempo, intente levantarme pero sentí que las sabanas estaban mas pesadas giro la mirada y puedo ver a Shy descanso placidamente, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, lentamente me acerqué a ella y tiernamente bese su mejilla... grande fue mi sorpresa cuando se despertó y me miro extrañada, mucho mas grande lo que vino después.

Rock: Wow, perdón no quería interrumpir...solo quería ver como estaban... aunque ya veo que muy bien.

Mientras decía esto volteo la mirada y utilizo unos de sus cascos para cubrir su rostro, no tarde en darme cuenta de a que se refería, mi rostro al se enrojeció a mas no poder, no pude ver el de shy ya que se encontraba escondida bajo las sabanas pero imagino la vergüenza que ella debe estar sintiendo es peor que la mía.

Luna: (Sonrojada) ¡NO! no, no, esto...en-en verdad no em... esto no es lo que parece.

Rock: T-Tra-Tranquila princesa digo luna, princesa luna...no tengo nada contra de bueno de estas... relaciones, solo que ayer parecía que Fluttershy te odiaba, aunque del odio al amor hay paso ¿no? jeje.

Luna: Si digo no, la verdad no hicimos nada solo hablamos y nos quedamos dormidas, no shy... shy?

En el tiempo que discutía con Rock ella ya había pasado de esconderse en las sabanas a estar bajo la misma cama, no me sorprende tanto esta reacción, pero no ayudaba en nada para poder aclarar la situación que ella se huyera y se escondiera avergonzada.

FS: Q-q-q-que se-se va-valla... digo s-si no e-es mucha molestia.

Rock: Me voy esta bien... dejare que terminen con lo que hacían pero reúnanse conmigo y el capitán después, hay cosas que discutir.

Luna: Bien, solo vete, iremos en unos minutos.

El asintió con la cabeza y dejo la tienda, lance un suspiro y me deje caer en la cama, pasaron los minutos y al ver Shy salio de su escondite, arreglamos un poco nuestra crin y salimos de la tienda, durante el camino todos los solados estaban apurados corriendo de lado a lado del campamento y llevando ya sea bolsas, banderas, barriles ya sea cargando, con magia o volando.

Legamos a las tienda principal y vimos a Rock descansado en una esquina, divirtiéndose con un crucigrama, mientras el capitán revisaba un mapa de Equestria, pronto se percato de nuestra presencia.

Capitán: !Vaaaya¡ princesa, es bueno tenerla con nosotros tan pronto, creí que estaría un poco mas ocupada "terminando" cierto asunto.

Justo en ese momento, cambio bruscamente la mirada hacia Rock que solo se limita a esconderse detrás de su crucigrama, ya después me encargaría de el; pronto el capitán separo del mapa y fue a servir a dos copas un poco de agua, de las cuales me ofreció una.

Capitán: Cambiando de tema, lamento no poder darle algo mas fuerte, pero últimamente hemos estado un poco cortos.

Luna: Esta bien, sin embargo noto que todos están bastante apurados últimamente, ¿Que ocurre?

Capitán: Lo que ocurre princesa es que nos vamos, no podemos quedarnos a jugar mas tiempo.

Luna: ¿Irnos? pero acabamos de llegar y !todavía no sabemos nada de la pequeña¡

Capitán: Lo se princesa, lo se (mirando a Fluttershy) Sinceramente lo lamento tal vez no pueda entender por lo que pasa, pero no podemos hacer nada.

Ella solo bajo la mirada, no tenia nada que decirle al capitán, puse un casco sobre ella, levanta un poco la mirada y yo le regreso una sonrisa... sin embargo ese momento no duro mucho, una campana se escucho era una campana, Rock se levanto de donde estaba, la campana era ensordecedora, la tensión era tal que podíamos sentir nuestras pupilas encogiéndose, el sonido se detuvo, hubo pocos segundos de silencio hasta que un nuevo alboroto erizo nuestro pelaje, gritos rugidos y muchas cosas rompiéndose, el primero en racionar fue el capitán.

Capitán: Justo a esto me refería, NOS ATACAN.

El capitán salio corriendo de la tienda principal, yo lo seguí y detrás de mi vino Rock, Shy solo se quedo en tienda esperando lo peor, al salir observe que por todo el campamento, nuestros soldados ,aunque pocos, pelaban con bastante maestría y valor, mi alma se sintió aliviada al ver que eran tropas de Celestia los llamados "_soldados solares_" y no extremistas.

Capitán: PRINCESA, REGRESE A LA TIENDA.

Luna: Pero... pero creo que puedo ayudar.

Capitán: Usted es lo ultimo que nos queda por luchar, el ultimo símbolo que queda en pie y daremos la vida por eso, ahora REGRESE, el chico y yo nos encargamos.

El capitán me hizo regresar a la tienda y fue luchar junto con rock, con lagrimas en mi rostro me abrí paso y solo me eché en el suelo y con enojo recordé esas palabras, _ultimo símbolo en pie, daríamos la vida por eso, sigues dejando que los demás den la cara por ti _unos segundos de silencio mientras pensaba y averigüe lo que necesitaba... saben ya estoy cansada, cansada de sentirme impotente y cansada de esta estupida guerra.

Un nuevo sentamiento emergió dentro de mi, era algo confuso,¿ira? ¿amor? ¿valor? ¿odio?...¿locura?, podía sentir como la que era yo se rompía y solo lo mas fuerte se mezcla con miles emociones, algo que yo no entendía pero vaya que eso me comprendía a mi, me levante y mi expresión ahora era un odio atroz, una voz bastante seria y profunda emergía de mi.

Luna: ¿Shy sigues ahí?

FS: Si.

Luna: Recuerdas, me dijiste que los demás seguían dando la cara por mi.

FS: Luna... por favor este no es el momento si quieres arreglar esto bien solo espe...

Luna: (usando la voz real) LO RECUERDAS!

Mi tono hizo que ella se asustara y se molesta un poco conmigo, retrocedió unos pocos pasos y tímidamente respondió.

FS: S-Si q-que tiene...

Luna: Bien, jamás volveré a oír esas palabras ser pronunciadas por algún pony ¿verdad?

FS: Y-yo jamás l-lo volveré...

Luna: No tu no tienes que preocuparte... y recuerdas que no entendíamos como de la ira, de ese amor, de esa locura tan profunda y misteriosa de Vandal, ¿Como es que de esa sopa de emociones negativas podía surgir tanta fuerza?

FS: (un poco mas calmada) J-jamás me intereso mucho ¿Que tiene que ver eso?

Luna: Ahora lo entiendo.

Salí corriendo, afuera de la tienda todo era un caos, de una esquina uno de mis soldados fue lanzado por un pony de tierra solar, lo mire fijamente y corrí hacia a el, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, en segundos me voltee y le di una patada con mis cascos traseros el impacto fue tal que salio a muchos muertos con mi magia tome varios palos y les saque filo, antes de que levantara clavé un palo en cada extremidad, sus gritos fueron enormes, lentamente me acerque pude ver el dolor en su rostro, con mi casco tome el ultimo palo y lo cable directo en su cráneo.

Su sangre me salpico el rostro y esa sensación, la sangre, quitar una vida ese sentimiento era... embriagador, creí que al hacer esto sentiría dolor pero no, no-no todo lo contrario, pronto escuche movimiento gire la mirada, vi a un unicornio y un pony de tierra de armadura dorada, el unicornio le dijo al otro _"v-ve por a-al teniente yo la entretengo" _me apunto con su lanza y su amigo salio corriendo, rápidamente me dirigí hacia ese unicornio cerro los ojos y sujeto mas fuerte su lanza esperando que fue una idiota y me la clavara, mientras corría lance un rayo hacia el pronto su carne se desprendió de sus huesos, rápidamente lancé otro rayo mas potente que lo hizo explotar, seguí corriendo y con magia tome la lanza cubierta con sus restos.

Fui corriendo tras el otro pony, mi sangre hervía, sentía placer al hacer esto...matar ponys y perseguirlos no éramos depredadores pero cazar y quitar una vida era lo mas excitante que había hecho en mi vida, pasaron unos segundos y el pony toco un silbato el único en responder fue un pegaso que se lanzo directo hacia mi e intento patear mi cara, me hice a un lado y rápidamente gire y con la lanza atravesé una de sus alas mientras volaba, la perdida de su ala y su velocidad lo llevo a estrellase, mientras se levantaba apunte la lanza a el la cargué con magia al punto que temblaba al soltarla, la lanza salio disparada, atravesó su pecho a tal velocidad que todavía estaba consiente y poco a poco sus gritos se apagaron mientras se deslizaba por la lanza hacia el suelo mientras seguía persiguiendo a ese pony, doblo una esquina y acelere para encontrarme con un gran grupo de Solares, sobre ellos un pegaso condecorado, rápidamente supe que ese era el teniente.

Teniente: Bien parece que funciono (con una leve sonrisa) tiempo que ninguno la veía en persona princesa, me complace ser yo quien le informe

Luna: -Veamos que quiere, pero primero- ¿Como me encontraron?

Teniente: (Risa) Hayy princesa, jamás la perdimos siempre supimos donde estaba y a donde se movía.

Luna: Si siempre supieron donde estaba ¿por que atacarme ahora y no en el bosque?

Teniente: Simple, para darle un mensaje, se que parece una locura pero me adelantaré a su pregunta, la princesa Celestia sabia que le harías caso si te atacábamos donde te dolía, los que creen en ti.

Supongo que no debería sorprenderme tanto de mi hermana, la mayoría del tiempo es calmada y toma decisiones sensatas, pero antes de mi exilio pocas veces la había visto en su verdadera manera de hacer las cosas nunca, seguro ellos me odiarían por decirlo pero en ocasiones mi hermana y el se parecen tanto a la hora de actuar.

Luna: Y cual es el mensaje que mi hermana quiere que oiga.

Teniente: Algo simple no olvides asistir al anuncio de mañana estoy seguro que tu y tus amigos estarán bastante emocionados y tu hermana también te sugiere que traigas a Fluttershy, seguro que tu y ella quedaran sorprendidas.

Luna: Bien (mirando al pony que perseguía) tu serias tan amable de dar este mensaje a mi hermana.

Mi cuerno se lumina y lance un rayo hacia el teniente que solo lo envolvió en un aura de igual color que mi cuerno al memento que el aura desapareció yo eleve una sonrisa maniática.

Teniente: Pero... que demonios hizo, me siento gracioso.

Luna: (risa tranquila pero un poco malévola) Tranquilo solo déjate llevar por el momento.

En los segundos posteriores pudimos ver como su color se trasformaba a uno mas claro y sus halas empezaron a desbaratarse en pequeños granitos que eran llevados por el viento por ultimo me dirijo una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza justo antes de que sus alas desaparecieran y cayera al suelo dejando una nube polvo, para cuando se disperso una pila de blanca arena y sobre ella un armadura dorada.

Luna: (Regrese la mirada a sus solados) Díganle a mi hermana que también le tengo una sorpresa esperándola.

Después de eso una trompeta se oyó y los soldados solares cancelaron el ataque, los soldados que todavía peleaban rápidamente lo dejaron, se reagruparon y tan rápido como llegaron se fueron, a mi alrededor se empezaron a reunir mis seguidores gritando _victoria, larga vida a luna,_ _gloria a la noche_... etc, entre ellos salio Shy, mirándome a los ojos confundida.

FS: ¿A que crees que se referían?

Luna: Vaya con que lo escuchaste y dime, ¿Que fue viste?

FS: (Nerviosa) Y-Yo emm te seguí y si lo vi todo si eso querías saber.

Luna: Quiero que sepas aun podemos arreglar ese asunto, no tienes por que temerme.

FS: (Risilla) Luna, no te tengo miedo, a menos que quieras que te tema, (suspiro) sabes que estuve con Vandal en todos los aspectos (sonrojada) y cuando se presenta un fuerte vinculo entre dos almas una aprende del otra y yo siempre supe que el era bueno y jamás le tuve miedo, hasta cierto punto también lo entendí y si tu lo hiciste se que no lastimaras a quienes te importan.

Yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa, pero algo en mi interior me decía que había posibilidad de que ella se equivocara, en mi interior las cosas estaban muy confusas, esta sensación, el poder sobre las vida de otros ponys, lo adictivo que es y cuanto me excita, hizo que cosas que perdieran importancia y otras ganaran ¿Como lidiare con esto sin perder el control como... supongo que obtendré la verdadera respuesta con el tiempo.

Luna: Gracias, pero ahora hay que ir a Canterlot, si mi hermana se tomo la molestia de mandar a sus tropas solo para captar mi atención no es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera.

Capitán: Con todo respeto princesa tuvimos suerte esta vez...pero entrar en Canterlot somos muy pocos y seguro es una trampa, ¡acaso perdió la cabeza!

Luna: -sinceramente si un poco- Aun no veo su punto estoy segura de que Fluttershy, Rock y yo nos podemos colar en Canterlot sin muchos problemas.

Capitán: Ellos lo entiendo tienen, un perfil bajo, pero usted un alicornio, su altura, la crin y deje resaltar su cuitie mark todo eso es un problema.

Luna: Eso se arregla capitán, no he usado este hechizo en un tiempo pero aun debo recordar lo necesario.

Ilumine mi cuerno y envolvió mi cuerpo en esa aura azul, me levite unos centímetros y el hechizo causo un resplandor que les hizo a todos cubrir sus ojos, al desaparecer mi forma había cambiando a la que tenia cuando fue curada con los elementos de la armonía, era mas pequeña de un azul mas claro y mi crin mas corta clara y que me cubría gran parte de un ojo.

FS: Es... es como te encontrabas después de dejar de ser nigthmare moon.

Luna: Precisamente Fluttershy, pocos ponys me han visto de esta forma, entre ellos tus amigas, los ciudadanos no me podrán reconocerme, solo mi hermana, Twilight y algunos soldados de muy alto rango.

Capitán: Bien princesa, pero siegue siendo un alicornio y falta su cuitie mark, ¿tiene algún hechizo para eso?

Luna: De hecho existen hechizos así, son bastante difíciles, eso no quiere decir que no sea capas de hacerlo solo que hay una manera mas fácil, ya que también reconocerán a shy así que ambas viajaremos con una capa, cubrirá nuestros rostros, nuestras cuitie marks y mis alas.

Capitán: Bien, pensare que esto no es una locura y no es una trampa (suspiro) que hacemos nosotros.

Luna: Usted llevara a los demás a la frontera de ahí contactara a todos los campamentos... ah y no me interesa sus excusas solo hágalo.

Eso ultimo impidió que abriera la boca y solo asintió con resentimiento al escuchar esas ultimas ordenes, me volteo para ver a Rock y Shy que me lanzan una sonrisa, Rock se apresura a buscar las capas y shy se coloca junto a mi, ambas dijimos la mirada a Canterlot, no se que tengas planeado her... Celestia, pero aceptare tu invitación a la conferencia de mañana y te enseñare que ya no soy tu hermanita.

**Mientras tanto n Canterlot**

Por mi cuerpo se deslizo una corriente fría y al abrir mis ojos quedaron segados por una luz, parpadee un par de veces hasta que me acostumbre, la cusa de esa sensación era una ventana abierta en la habitación donde me encontraba dormido, era de color blanco, con cortinas bastante delgadas qué eran movidas por el viento y un espejo con un mueble frente a la cama, me quite esas sabanas del mimo color que la habitación y me levante para cerrar esa molesta ventana.

Tras cerrarla me di cuanta que estaba desnudo, miro al mi alrededor y veo que en una silla se encuentra doblada un poco de ropa, decidí ponérmela, eran unos zapatos de punta cuadra negros, un pantalón de vestir blanco con cinturón del mismo color playera de igual tono y un abrigo, pero el abrigo blanco parecía de un oficial con hombros mas anchos y con adornos durados, en el pecho hileras doradas que se unían por dentro para cerrar el abrigo, justo ahí me di cuanta que todo parecía familiar pro al intentar recordar me dolía la cabeza solo sabia mi nombre y pedí ayuda.

Adán: Hola, hay alguien, en donde estoy, por favor ¡AYUDEME!

Rápidamente me acerque al espejo y a ese pequeño mueble que se encontraba pegado a el y lo que vi me dejo impactado al punto de retirarme...esa quemadura en mi rostro, regidamente recuerdos llegaron a mi, _fuego...una potilla... una bebe... la potrilla esta en peligro...sufre..tengo que ayudarla... ese es mi trabajo._

Mi trabajo, regreso al espejo y me veo mejor mi cabellos rubio desarreglado, y mis ojos uno naranja y otro verde, en el mueble veo unas tijeras y gel, corto mi cabello un poco y con el gel hago mi cabello totalmente para atrás haciendo que las puntos dejen una curva al terminar, deje los utensilios en el mueble, por el espejo pude apreciar una puerta atrás mió y descansando frente a la puerta había una caja con una nota que decía _úsala _ignore eso y solo cargue la caja y salí de la habitación, justo al abrir la puerta me encontré dos pony una de color púrpura, crin oscura y con dos franja rosa y púrpura, otra mucho mas alta de color blanco y crin con tres colores, ella hablo primero que yo.

PC: (emocionada) Adán, que bueno ya estas despierto, me alegra ver que parecer estar bien.

Adán: -Me conoce pero ¿como?- (Confundido) ¿Quien eres y como me conoces?

PC: (sorprendida) Oh no...(acerca su rostro al mió) por favor recuerda soy yo Celestia, recuerdas. (sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas)

Adán: ¿Celestia?...No.

**Bueno mis chavos eso es todo por ahora pero habrá mas después y esa es una promesa y bueno estuve asunte pero FELIZ AÑO (ya es 25 jejeje) y bueno antes de que se llava les dejare estas preguntas que me encantaría que contestaran.**

**¿Que opinan de Adán? y ¿Que piensan de esta "nueva" Luna?**

**Bueno eso es todo, Gracias por leer saben que sin ustedes no soy nada y HASTA LUEGO.**


	5. Chapter 4

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Pero que paso mis chavos, Si soy yo -Inserte al autor aqui- jejeje, bueno ahora como les dije lo subí mas rápido, no se esta vez se me claro la mente y me inspire un poco para hacer el capitulo de tiempos oscuros. (Si les hablare de esto al final para no hacerlo muy largo.) **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 4

¿Eres tu?

Adán: Celestia...

Como, Celestia?... de golpe pude sentir como si mi cabeza fuera aplastada por dos mazos, la impresión fue tal que tire la caja al suelo, eran mas, mas imágenes que venían a mi cabeza a una velocidad supersónica, ¡si! estaba empezando a recordar, a los pocos segundos ese nombre... Celestia... ya tenia sentido pero algo no encajaba, la mire de nuevo y no simplemente...

Adán: ...No

PC: (Triste) No me hagas esto, ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo mas que nadie lo se, (llorando) pero no digas que no me recuerdas.

Adán: (Todavía distraído) No...no-no-no Celestia es solo una pequeña portilla y de-de-de crin rosada y además... (risilla) con un insano gusto por el pastel.

PC: Oh Adán (Abrasándolo) *sniff* ha sido tanto, ya no soy esa pequeña.

Aunque todavía no secaba sus lagrimas no me había soltado , estaba muy confundido Celestia? no lo creo apenas ayer estaba hablando con su... ARGH... de nuevo el dolor, había algo, algo que no me permitía recordar todo, a causa del dolor me aparte de ella que confundida me miro a los ojos, fue cuando lo vi, las lagrimas, vi esa mirada y yo no podía creerlo en verdad era ella, pase mi mano por su rostro y sequé sus lagrimas al ver esto ella me solo me elevo una sonrisa.

Adán: Siempre odie verte llorar, (sonrisa) mi pequeña Celi.

PC: (Risa) Ya no soy pequeña, tengo tu tamaño Adán, es bueno volver a verte.

Ambos reímos, estaba bastante concentrado en volver a verla que ignoraba lo demás, sobre todo a quien se encontraba junto a nosotros que nos observaba con una expresión de pronto ella me vio y yo la vi a ella, era una unicornio de color púrpura no parecía entender que estaba sucediendo, Celi y yo nos separamos de ese abrazo parecía estar mas contenta por la situación.

Adán: ¿Acaso no te enseñe nada? ¿Quien es tu acompañante?

PC: Cierto, Adán ella es Twilight Sparkle, mi aprendiz y protegida, Twilight el es Adán, Adán Ventura, mi mejor amigo y mi actual mayordomo personal.

Aunque dudosa estiro un casco hacia a mi, yo solo lo tome y gentilmente lo bese mientras me arrodillaba, esto hizo que se sonrojara levemente por el asunto.

Adán: Es un gusto señorita Sparkle.

TS: (Nerviosa) S-Si t-también me alegra co-conocerte.

Adán: Esplendido, estaría encantado de conocerla mas adelante y por cierto Celi, en vez de mayordomo yo recuerdo que mas bien soy tu niñero.

PC: Te dije ya no soy esa pequeña.

Adán: Cierto (suspiro) vaya que has crecido hablando de crecer donde esta la pequeña luna, no era mas que una bebe de lo ultimo de recuerdo, ¿en donde esta?

El jovial ambiente fue interrumpido y remplazado por la tensión y el silencio, entre ellas empezaron a susurrar, no sabia muy bien que pasaba pero no era difícil deducir que causo este ambiente y con el dudas nuevas llegaron a mi, ¿que fue lo que paso? y ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?, entre las miradas que la señorita Sparkle y Celi intercambiaban y se susurraban entre ellas yo vi una ventana y la curiosidad fue mayor que el control que yo tenia sobre mi, rápidamente corrí a abrirla y vi el pueblo o ahora mas bien ciudad de Canterlot, tantos ponis, tantos edificios que antes eran casas, era enorme voltee hacia arriba y el palacio llegaba casi hasta el cielo, no podía creerlo era todo tan diferente y a lo lejos vi una extraño cartel que tenia la inscripción _la NRL prevalecerá_ que era quitado por ponys con armadura, eso me levanto la atención pero en poco sentí como me levitaban y apartaban de la ventana mientras la misma magia la cerraba, era Celi.

PC: Lo siento Adán, pero no es como hace tiempo no puedes dejarte ver así...

Adán: ¿Por que?

PC: Bueno han pasado muchas cosas en... en el tempo que estuviste congelado.

Adán: ¿Cuanto?

PC: Es mucho, en verdad mucho tiempo no se si sea lo mejor decirte.

Adán: (furioso) ¡CUANTO CELESTIA¡

Este ultimo grito la hizo encogerse, para mi no era sorpresa jamás le digo por su nombre a menos que este bastante molesto, como lo dije no mucho había cambiado, pero quien no podía creer lo que pasaba era la señorita Sparkle me imagino que para ella Celi era la máxima autoridad y verla asustada de esa manera debe ser algo que no ve todo el tiempo.

Adán: (suspiro) Lamento haberte gritado Celi.

PC: Esta bien, si en verdad quieres saber te lo diré pero no te puedo dar una cantidad exacta... por lo menos dos mil quinientos años.

Adán: Tanto tiempo eh? es... no se que como describirlo, entonces todos los demás ya...

PC: Si, se fueron hace mucho.

Adán: Incluso ¿el?

PC: Vivió mucho mas de lo que cualquiera esperaba, pero si ya se fue.

Adán: Bien eso es una respuesta, ahora ¿por que ahora? ¿por que regrese después de tanto años?

PC: Me hubiera encantado tenerte de vuelta, pero esa marca (señalando mi cicatriz), me lo prohíbe.

TS: ¿Acaso es un tipo de sello mágico? o ¿un contra hechizo?

PC: No mi fiel estudiante pero si es un candado en mi conciencia, uno que he aprendido a esconder practicando esa sonrisa contra el espejeo.

Adán: ¿De que hablas? tu no causaste esto(señalando mi cicatriz) o ¿si?

Ella solo bajo la mirada y por mas que lo intente ella simplemente no quería hablar de eso y mi memoria seguía parcialmente nublada, lo que menos quería era arruinar su momento de felicidad, así que mejor dejare pasar el tema por ahora ya llegara el momento en el que lo descubra.

Adán: Olvidemos todo esto por ahora, dime Celi ¿Por que no puedo salir?, se que la ultima vez fue difícil explicarles lo de los humanos, yo era el único, pero teníamos ayuda, además seguro que después de mas de dos mil quinientos años los ponys deben tener una mente mas abierta y Luna, ¿creen que ella me recuerde?.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa y preocupada, cualquiera sabe que eso no es una buena señal, será que yo estoy relacionado con lo de Luna y eso me regresa a lo anterior ¿donde esta la hermana de Celi?, seguro me han querido contar eso desde que me vieron, ¿que podrá ser tan malo como para que Celi me lo oculte? y ¿para que me quiere?

PC: Bueno los ciudadanos ya saben que es un humano, también hermana y no es debido a ti.

Adán: (Sorprendido) Celi, ¿que es lo que esta pasando?

TS: Es una historia larga hasta este punto y muy difícil de explicar de manera lógica y creo que tu mas que nadie lo encontraras muy difícil de creer.

Adán: Entonces cuéntenmela tengo bastante tiempo.

PC: Sígueme.

Celi nos llevo a una sala de reunión con muchos mapas y banderas, supuse que aquí es donde se hacen operaciones militares pero por que traerme justo a esta habitación, solo podía esperar lo peor.

PC: Siéntate.

**Horas despues**

Así que de eso se trata ¿no? Vaya cuando llegue creí haberlo visto u oído todo, pero ahora la cosas cambian después de saber todo como mi propia especie viene aquí y lo destruye todo, todo en lo que creí, lo que quería, saber que los ponys ahora divididos son obligados a acabar con la vida de los otros solo por las ideas de que un sociopata de mi propia carne le introdujo a la inocente Luna, corrompió a dos de estos nuevos elementos de la armonía, a la lealtad con su locura y la amabilidad con su lujuria, simplemente un enfermo de poder y sangre, si el nos salvo a todos de un grupo radical y racista le daré un punto por eso pero no puedo creer que esto pasara.

Además de escuchar la historia de este Vandal por parte de Celi y su alumna, me entre de muchos suceso como Celi y Luna descubrieron estos elementos de la armonía, cuando los usaron para atrapar a este Discord... la lamentable corrupción de Luna y la difícil solución que tomo para ella, ese destierro, claro que al principio me enojé por eso pero al final lo entendí... aprendí de su regreso como Nigthmare moon y como seis ponys valientes redescubrieron los elementos de la armonía para regresarla a la normalidad, aprendí de la magia de la amistad y las demás aventuras que estas amigas vivieron, como el regreso de Discord, el incidente de la boda, eso que paso con el corazón de cristal y el tal rey sombra entre otros, ahora es mi turno de contribuir, justo después de oír esto se claramente que hacer, lo que no se que es que quiere Celi.

Adán: (suspiro) Gracias, fue una buena clase de historia en doce horas, ahora ¿para que me necesitan?

PC: Vas a ser nuestro rayo de luz, el que levantara los ánimos y unirá por a los ponys una vez mas, nos guiaras como el y serás un símbolo como lo fue el.

Adán: NO!

PC: Yo creí que...

Adán: Lo haré pero yo no voy a ser nada parecido a el, voy a ser la cara del ejercito solar pero no será nada igual a ese monstruo, Vandal era un símbolo de que podías tomar el mundo si tenias el valor y no te importaban los demás... yo no seré eso, yo seré un símbolo de armonía, unión y paz, justo para lograr eso necesitare su ayuda señorita Sparkle.

TS: (nerviosa) Yo...p-pero como, n-no se nada de p-peleas ni de guerra... s-solo he leído.

Adán: Tranquila, no te quiero para dirigir una guerra, eran la portadora del elemento mas importante la magia, algo que aprendí en esta historias tuyas, es que sin magia no hay amistad y sin amistad no hay elementos de la armonía, no uniremos a los ponys con mas publicidad junto a la señorita Rarity usted y yo reuniremos a los elementos.

TS: Pero-pero ni siquiera se que fue lo que les paso y-(triste) y... ya no creo que vuelva a ser lo mismo,(Llorando) la magia de la amistad esta muerta.

PC: Ella tiene razón, lo mejor es seguir con el plan original y que les des a las tropas valor.

Adán: ¡Pero que dicen! Twilight escúchame por favor... tu lograste algo que no creí que vivirá para ver, algo que cierto pony que conocí jamás lo creería, si alguien pude reunir a todos los ponys de nuevo eres tu y solo tu.

PC: Pero el plan... yo quería que nos guiarías, no hay nadie mejor para eso y también quería que...que.

Adán: Exacto quieres que YO haga lo mismo que el, cuando TU padre me encargo cuidarte y enseñarte justamente lo primero que te enseñe es que no solo por ser realeza lograras lo quieres, (A Twilight) ahora lamento apresurarte pero será mejor que vayas por tu amiga y reúnan toda la información que puedan.

La tristeza de Twilight desapareció, con mirada sonriente y decida asintió su cabeza y salio de la habitación por una de las puertas... eso es lo que falta y lo que haré también plantar las semillas de una planta muy especial, la esperanza, la esperanza de arreglar todo esto y esa esperanza hará posibles muchos milagros.

Adán: Se ve que esta decidida a restaurar la magia, vaya quien lo diría ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que vista a un pony descubrir magia? y como es que ella no se ha dado cuenta.

PC: Lo se estaba a punto de ponerle una tarea para que ella lo viera y darle la mayor recompensa, solo tenia que encontrar la forma solo que días antes de que me enterara como darle su tarea final llego Vandal y creo que te imaginaras el resto.

Adán: Si, aun así no creo que deba hacer otra prueba el ya estaría orgulloso, estoy seguro que si todo esto no hubiera pasado ella seria una gran pri...

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por un pony de color blanco y crin de azul en dos tonalidades diferentes que en un espacio de su armadura traía una caja, llevaba una armadura diferente a la de los demás guardias por lo que uno podría intuir que se trata de alguien de un mayor rango, justo al verme dio un pequeño salto y me empezó a mirar con desconfianza.

PC: Vaya Capitán, que bueno que llegas ahora, déjame presentar formalmente a un amigo.

Adán: Un gusto, acaso ¿me habías visto antes?

SA: (Molesto) Princesa en que estaba pensando ¿por que lo tiene en ESTA habitación?

PC: Tranquilo, como les había dicho a todos el no hará nada malo y no será un peligro.

Adán: -¿Malo? ¿un peligro?... oh ya se que pasa- Se lo que piensa y no soy nada parecido a Vandal.

PC: Es cierto lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, el odia la violencia, no la haría daño a algún pony (Indignada) ¿como es que todavía no confías en mi?

SA: Bien, perdone por la insolencia pero quiero que entienda no puedo dejar que nada la ponga en riesgo, ni que sea un peligro para Canterlot.

PC: Espero que no se vuela a repetir odiaría tener que castigarlo.

Al escuchar esto rápidamente intervine, no podía creer que Celi haya dicho esto, pero supongo que tantos años después de que me "ausentara" habrá aprendido de su padre.

Adán: Woow wooow espera un minuto Celi, no hay que ser tan duros solo hace su trabajo, no puedes castigarlo por eso.

PC: Pero-pero ellos te juzgaran y ni siquiera te conocen.

Adán: Eso es parte de la vida Celi y lo sabes, ahora mejor conozcámonos, (a Shining ) Mi nombre Adán, era el mayordomo personal de la princesa cuando era pequeña.

PC: (Risilla) ¿No eras mas bien mi niñero?

Adán: Mayordomo personal suena mas profesional en mi opinión, en pocas palabras cuide y eduque a la princesa por algunos años antes de que bueno...todavía tengo bastantes lagunas mentales sobre eso, no soy capas de recordar muchas cosas, solo unos cuantos nombres y rostros pero todo relacionada a Celi lo recuerdo muy bien.

SA: (Desconfiado) Un gusto, mi nombre es Shining armor soy el actual capitán de la guardia real, esposo de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y príncipe del imperio de cristal.

Entonces el es hermano de la señorita Sparkle lo menciono cuando escuchaba su historia, no parezco ser de su agrado pero si quiero trabajar con su hermana tengo que tener una relación laboral saludable o en una mejor situación podríamos ser buenos amigos.

Adán: Un gusto Capitán y por lo reciente de los acontecimientos, me gustaría informarle personalmente que trabajare con su hermana para reunir los elementos y con ellos poder volver a traer la paz a Equestria.

SA: Pero que... ¿reunir a los elementos? y junto a-a mi !HERMANA¡... ¿Princesa que significa esto?

PC: Shining entiendo que estés sorprendido.

SA: ¿Sorprendido? no estoy sorprendido, ¡ESTOY ENOJADO! esto no es nada parecido a lo que me platico a mi y a los demás, se supone que debes usar esto.

Con su magia arrojo la caja a mi pecho con bastante fuerza, aunque me hizo daño y Celi intento decirle algo yo solo lo evite poniendo una mano sobre ella, al observar la caja vi que era la misma que encontré en la puerta de mi habitación que decía_ úsala _esta vez en verdad me interese por este mensaje y empecé a abrirla en ella había una especie de mascara, la cara era de plástico blanco y era como la de un maniquí, se componía por una tela que cuando la tenga puesta también cubriría mi cabello y todo el cuello... haciendo que cualquier rostro pudiera estar detrás.

Adán: -Me arrepentiré de preguntar- ¿Para que es esto?

PC: (Nerviosa) Bueno es parte del plan original y lo lamento Adán pero eso es una parte que no podemos cambiar.

Adán: Por favor Celi no me hagas repetirlo, no quiero ser relacionado con el de ninguna manera, además yo no se guiar ejércitos y yo no puedo ni quiero pelear.

PC: Lo entiendo fue estupido y...

Adán: Ese lenguaje.

PC: (Avergonzada) Perdón, fue tonto creer que lo harías sabiendo como eres, pero yo lo vi a el, tal vez al principio sentí miedo de lo que me contaste de tu mundo y lo que leí en la carta de Twilight eran tan parecidos pero de alguna manera después de que se gano mi respeto y el de mi hermana evito que el loco de Lord Puritas me golpeara en la cara y... ahí fue.

Adán: ¿Ahí fue? ¿que fue?

PC: Fue donde te vi a ti, evito que ese villano mi hiciera daño, algo que no esperaba de algún pony y después lo hecho del lugar y creí que con la motivación adecuada.

Adán: Podría lograr lo mismo sin mucho esfuerzo.

PC: Perdón.

Al decir esta ultima palabra una lagrima empezó a caer de su ojo, eso me hizo sentir un poco de compasión, igual que cuando era pequeña después me dirá sabia que podía contar contigo.

Adán: Vamos no llores esta bien, lo haré díganme el plan y solo le haré unos cambios.

PC: (Feliz) Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo (Abrazando a Adán)

SA: Bien, el plan original era que si tu podías, ya veo que no, guiar a nuestras tropas y ser nuestro símbolo de fuerza tenias que hacerle pensar a los ponys que Vandal estaba equivocado pero al mismo tiempo había que hacerles dudar si en verdad eras alguien mas o el, para eso es la mascara.

Adán: Así que además de hacerme pelar y dirigir tropas yo seria un señuelo para Luna y los demás seguidores de Vandal.

SA: Si en pocas palabras.

Crucé los brazos y me puse a pensar un momento yo no quiero engañar a nadie ni hacerles daño, solo quiero regresar a los tiempos de la Equestria en paz, unirlos de nuevo con los elementos de la armonía, pero ni siquiera se como lo haré, ¿como acercarme a los ponys confundidos?... bueno supongo que no tengo muchas opciones, tal vez solo tal vez con esa idea me acerque lo suficiente a ellos para salvarlos.

Adán: Esta bien, dejare que pongan la mascara y le daré animo a las tropas..

SA: Perfecto, te daré los preparativos para...

Adán: Pero... también seguiré trabajando junto a su hermana en reunir a los elementos y traer la paz también en ves de solo dar ánimos y valor le ofreceré a los traidores el perdón de la princesa.

SA: ¡¿QUE?!

Adán: Con todo respeto capitán déjeme terminar... como decía le daremos el perdón a los traidores mientras se entreguen pacíficamente y en cuanto pude los elementos estén unidos de nuevo dejare la mascara y los usare para hacer entra en razón a los ponys que falten aunque sea la misma Luna.

PC: Yo estoy de acuerdo.

SA: No puede ser, ofre-ofrecerles perdón a los traidores ,JA, he perdido a muchos soldados y amigos por ellos, no puedo permitir que el solo llegue y haga su voluntad.

PC: Capitán, he intentado ser paciente y usted también pero creo que debemos hablar, Adán serias tan amable de esperar afuera.

Un poco preocupado salgo de la habitación mientras el capitán seguía mirándome, como si solo esperara que cometa un error y matarme, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y solo me recargue en una pared cercana a esperar que terminen de hablar.

**Dentro de la habitación, Celestia**

PC: ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo? el se ofrece a darnos una mejor ayuda y tu lo desprecias.

SA: Princesa, simplemente no podemos confiar en el y usted lo sabe.

PC: No, lo que yo se que podemos confiar en el y tu sabes que el bueno.

SA: (Sarcásticamente) OH Claro que se que el es bueno, usted no puede confirmar eso en un cien por ciento.

PC: ¿QUE? Shining sabes lo que hizo el me crió, el me recuerda aunque sea poco y solo me recuerde de pequeña...

SA: Si EL la crió y si que la recuerde de pequeña ¿no es interesante?¿que solo recuerde eso? los años en los que cuido de usted, yo tendré las respuestas a las preguntas que los demás no tienen pero aun hay una que no me ha contestado.

PC: Te lo contare cunado sea el momento, pero ahora tienes confiar en el de la misma manera que yo.

SA: Sinceramente princesa eso es algo que no se lo puedo cumplir como capitán ni como pony, ¿que pasa si alguien ve debajo de esa mascara que tiene?

PC: Nadie lo hará lo protegeré con todo lo que tenga a mi disposición.

SA: No me refiero a alguien de fuera, que pensaran los demás, piense en lo que arriesga.

Al terminar esta oración el dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación dejándome sola y pensando, siempre he sabido que hacer, tomar las decisiones y manipular los problemas poniéndoles un poco de mis emociones y sentimientos por que calcular algo todo el tiempo te quita la habilidad de improvisar y es algo que con el paso de siglos me he encariñado, lo malo de la situación es que Shining tenia razón eso estaba mas calculado que sentido pero no tenia otra salida solo esperar que se equivoque.

**Fuera de la habitación, Adán**

A los pocos minutos Shinig salio y cuidadosamente cerro la puerta detrás de e, me acerqué y quise preguntarle que tal estaba teniendo miedo que en cuanto a castigos Celi fuera como su padre sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar tomo mi brazo con sus cascos y me goleo contra la pared poniendo su cerno iluminado en mi garganta dispuesto a enterrarlo.

SA: Escúchame bien idiota, que quede claro, no confió en ti, no te quiero aquí y se le llegas a hacer daño a mi hermana no habrá poder en este mundo que me impida clavar mi cuerno en tu yugular y luego incinerarte, ¿quedo claro?

Adán: *Glup* (Con terror) C-c-como el cri-cri-cristal señor.

SA: Bien.

Justo en ese momento con su casco me dio un golpe en el estomago sacándome el aire y tirándome al suelo donde con dificultad intente poder volver a respirar y con aun mas dificultad logre poner de pie, justo cuando lo vi Shining levanto otro casco y casi me golpeaba en la cara y yo solo iba a dejar que pasara sin ni siquiera defenderme.

SA: JA, para alguien como tu esperaba mas resistencia, hay una cena esta noche.

Adán: (Respirando forzosamente) ¿Que?...de...¿Que...hablas?

SA: La princesa o Celi como le dices te presentara el resto de los ponys que manejan todo este asunto de la guerra y a los dos elementos, así que mejor compórtate o (risa) no creo que quieres volver a tener una conversación parecida a esta.

Siguió su camino y me dejo asustado y adolorido en esa puerta, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien me trato de esa manera, jamás me importo siempre preferí resistirme antes de cometer una tontería, cuando me encontraba mejor Celestia salio de la habitación y me llevo a recorrer el lugar y familiarizarme con este muevo palacio y aun así vi la misma mirada que el capitán me dio la vi en cada guardia que encontramos y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que mi estancia en este lugar será bastante desagradable, el recorrido fue corto por que tal y como el capitán lo dijo me llevo al salón principal donde ya en esperando se encontraba un grupo de ponys y lo que sea esa cosa en un mesa alargada, avance junto a Celi y tome asiento a su derecha y nos encontrábamos frente a los demás

El primer rostro con el que hice contacto visual fue el de la señorita Sparkle, que amablemente de dio una sonrisa y yo respondiendo con lo mismo, lo cual duro poco por que a su lado estaba el capitán Armor y del otro lado junto a el una alicornio de color rosa que según los que me contaron es la esposa de capitán, la princesa Candace, y también gobernante del imperio.

Junto a la señorita Twilight también se encontraba una pony de color blanco y crin púrpura bastante arreglada que le susurraba a la señorita Sparkle mientras me observaba, ella debe ser la señorita Rarity y esa cosa formada por diferentes partes de animales debe ser Discord, además se encontraban otros dos ponys que parecía en tener una rango alto aunque menor al capitán Armor, uno de ellos de color naranja y crin azul no paraba de ver a la señorita Sparkle, pero ella se encontraba bastante ocupada hablando de mi con la señorota Rariry.

Entraron los meseros y empezaron a dejar los platos, algo que capto mi atención es que el de Celi venia acompañado de uno mas pequeño con un pastelito, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, antes de que pudiera decir algo un mesero me distrajo.

Mesero: ¿Gusta un poco de vino?

Adán: No gracias no bebo.

Celi: Bien, ya es hora de que conozcan a nuestro nuevo amigo.

Le dio una mordía a su pastelito y se dispuso a continuar, pero yo vi que se había manchado en la boca, nadie parecía decir nada, las cosas nunca cambian ¿o si?, tome mi servilleta y también tome el rostro de Celi, frente a todos limpie esa mancha en su boca haciendo que ella se sonrojara a mas no poder.

Adán: Perdón por eso Celi, pero tantos siglos y aun tengo que limpiarte, continua.

Todos miraban anonadados esta escena, sus bocas abiertas casi llegaban al piso, a excepción de Twilight que solo sonría alegremente a esta escena y su hermanó que tenia un casco en el rostro mientras giraba la cabeza a los lados.

PC: (Muy sonrojada) Hay mucho que debo contarles.

**Bueno chavos, ese fue el capitulo, si fue mas calmado pero ya saben todo tiene diferentes caras, dígame que opinas ¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**Cierto se me olvidaba, ahora de lo que les quería hablar al principio es que si como ya había dicho antes el titulo **_**Tiempos oscuros**_** se me hace demasiado cliché, y me gustaría cambiarlo a algo que no sea uno o lo menos cliché posible, tenia pensado **_**Camino a la perdición **_**como nuevo titulo,**__**que tal ¿les gusta? bueno las preguntas. **

**¿Que piensan de papa Adán? jaja por así decirlo y ¿les gustaría que cambia el tirulo? si es así creen que ese esta bien y si no les gusta me encantaría que me propongan ideas.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora se despide ElVandal23 y espero ver sus respuestas. HASTA LUEGO. **


	6. Chapter 5

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA antes de empezar.**

**No me había dado cuenta de una cosa en particular, prácticamente a principios de enero se cumplió un año de que estoy aquí.**

**WOOOOOOO PARTY HARD! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH XD**

**jejeje bueno así que le agradezco a todos ya que como lo he dicho, Y SEGUIRE DICIDENDO HASTA QUE SANGREN SUS OIDOS Y YO MUERA, es por ustedes, gracias a ustedes estoy.**

**Un agradecimiento a**

**ELD1G1T023**

**RVPGHOST20**

**JorgeHuracan**

**Como arroyo que fluye**

**Por ser mi primeros reviews de mi primera historia, por aclarar mis errores y mas que nada por darme mi oportunidad y desrame suerte.**

**Roadstell**

**Rikimlp**

**Angel Diaz**

**NosyStarStain**** (No toques mi galletas D:, XD)**

**Por mostrar tanto cariño y emoción a mis dos historias e incluso a "****Mila" que solo supimos una vez de ti pero te mostaste una gran emoción.**

**Y también para todos ustedes que le dieron favorito que la siguen y que dejaron review, si estoy pensando en ustedes, lacho12, ****Dark Shadow313****, ****Lort Spike****, ****TADE 21****, ****damian175****, ****Mokey D. draco****, ****KevinDarius**** Y ya me callo por que se que quieren leer, de nuevo muchas gracias y nos vemos al final.**

Capitulo 5

Presentaciones indecorosas

Ayer en la cena conocí a todos, claro a excepción de la señorita Sparkle y su hermano, pero aunque creí que la cena seria para que pudiera socializar, terminaron hablando de términos militares relacionados conmigo tanto que tuve que intervenir para dejar claro que yo no pelearía si no que iniciara mi campaña de paz, algo que fue una sorpresa para la mayoría, aun así el capitán y los demás soldados empezaron a hablar de sus estrategias, lo mas extraño es que yo comprendía cada palabra y encontraba los fallos en ellas, pero me quede callado.

Ahora me encuentro atrás de unas cortinas esperando mi turno para hablar en una especie de conferencia que se había organizado en una de los balcones del palacio que tienes vista a la cuidad, pronto Celi empezara, me pongo esa mascara y me miro a un espejo, aunque no parecía tener algún orificio para ver respirar lo podía hacer perfectamente, Celi sale y se pueden oír gritos de emoción.

PC: (Voz real) Mis queridos ponys, se que a los largo del año pasado hemos tendido dificultades, como familias, como país y como especie, por primera vez en miles de años estamos divididos y fuimos obligados a luchar contra nuestros hermanos y hermanas que fueron corrompidos por un ser que cedió a su ambiciones y sus acciones nos llevaron a esto.

Los murmullos entre la multitud reunida, las dudas e hipótesis se compartían entre todos hasta que uno levanto los cascos en la multitud y gritando "_¡como puede decir eso! recuerde que acaba de pasar el aniversario del día de su muerte y todos sabemos lo que hizo ese día", _al escuchar la historia de Vandal surgieron muchas versiones entre la mas popular esta la que fue culpa de mi hermana, que ella lo manipulo hacer esto y en su ultimo momento de libertad dio la vida por nosotros.

PC: (Aun que esa voz) Se que muchos de ustedes todavía creen que fue culpa de mi hermana, que ella lo corrompió, no los obligare a creer lo contrario, pero ciertamente ese humano fue un héroe y por eso quiero presentarle a alguien, un amigo tan antiguo como yo y como Equestria.

Esa, esa era mi señal camine junto a la señorita Sparkle y la señorita Rarity, al salir fui segado por la luz que no podía pasar a través de las cortinas, al llegar al final del balcón las bocas de los ponis se abrieron, nadie podía creer lo que veía, gire mi mirada a Celi y solo me asintió.

PC: Saluden a Adán, el verdadero y primer humano de Equestria.

Nerviosamente tome un micrófono que ya había sido colocado para los que no sean capases de usar la voz real, Doy un fuerte respiro y miro a cada lado donde los ponys esperaban ansiosos mis palabras... creo que debí preparar algo, bueno regla uno improvisa ¿no?

Adán: Yo...este...Se que para ustedes debe ser un golpe muy fuerte tener que verme ahora y sin haber sido informados, tendrán muchas preguntas y les juro que todas serán respondidas pero la que yo considero mas importante es ¿que hago yo aquí? me parte el corazón ver que los ponys están en conflicto una vez mas y yo vengo a animarlos a seguí.

Celi: Mis pony el es nuestro guía, nuestra luz y al igual que Vandal fue el campeón de mi hermana y su ejercito el será el nuestro.

Adán: Pero no crean que esto traerá una nueva ola de muerte y extorsión, yo no haré eso, como sabemos los elementos de la armonía se perdieron por la separación de sus portadoras, se podría la magia de la amistad dejo de existir, nuestra única defensa contra la fuerza de la oscuridad esta perdida y será mi deber encontrara y usarla para traer a nuestro hermanos de vuelta.

Celi: Y con eso mis ponys traeremos de nuevo la paz a Equestria.

Ovaciones y gritos de emoción se escucharon ellos veían a los humanos como seres capases de todo en su mundo y no estaban equivocados pero tampoco en lo cierto, los humanos somos capaces de mucho en todas partes, solo no lo saben.

De entre el publico dos ponys captaron mi atención, ambos cubiertos por una capucha hablaban entre ellos, parecían estar confundidos uno de ellos se quita esa capucha y veo que es una pony de crin rosada y color amarillo, me parecía haberla visto en algún lugar, como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido, me observaba fijamente como si esperara que yo le diera una señal, pero el otro pony intentaba desviar su atención, fue inútil, esa pony se lanzo a volar a una velocidad asombrosa y aterrizo sobre mi llevándome al suelo.

Los gritos se apagaron y los murmullos comenzaron, en relámpago amarillo y rosa desaparecí de su vista, el rostro de esta pony estaba al borde del llanto, su respiración era fuerte incluso con las mascara podía sentirla, toso indicaba que ella quería decirme algo pero no sabia exactamente que, justo cunado sus labios empezó a articular una palabra alguien interrumpió el momento, "_¡Fluttsershy!"_, grito la señorita Sparkle y ahí me di cuenta.

TS: ¡Fluttershy!, tranquila... no es lo crees.

Ella seguía concentrada en mi mientras hablaba con la señorita Sparkle.

FS: ¿Q-Que no?... c-como pu-puedes d-decir eso, cuando t-tu ni siquiera sa-sabes cuando te mienten y t-te dicen la ver-verdad.

TS: No regreses a eso ahora, oíste lo que Adán dijo, quiere reunir los elementos, tu, yo y las chicas juntas de nuevo.

FS: (Dulcemente dijo) eso me haría muy, muy feliz.

TS: Lo vez solo, dale una oportunidad a Adán y a la princesa para...

FS: No...por que ella no es lo que dice ser y el no se llama así,... dime ¿acaso sabes que paso ese día?

TS: Claro que ¡SI!

FS: ¿En verdad lo sabes?

TS: Bueno... tal vez no pero yo confió en lo que...

FS: Si en lo que ella te dijo, ya deje de hacer eso hace mucho.

No tenia idea de que pasaba exactamente, ellas eran amigas y elementos, pero Vandal se volvió amante de la de amarillo y bueno lo demás ya lo saben muy bien, lo que no comprendo es esta lealtad hacia el y este desprecio a Celi... un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda ignore a la pony amarilla que lentamente acercaba un casco a mi mascara, la otra figura encapuchada discutía con un pony blanco de crin dorada, tomo uno de sus cascos y lanzo esa ropa al aire, era una alicornio de color azul...¿podrá ser?

Muy pocos callaron y lo notaron, se elevo al cielo y se envolvió en una esfera de color azul con relámpagos rodeándola, sus ojos se iluminaron y poco a poco todo oscurecía mientras la esfera brillaba aun mas, en una fracción de segundo la luz se encogió en una esfera y se agrando cegándonos a todos, al dispersarse revelo a una aliconrio mas grande y oscura, los ponys se asuntaron y corrieron a todas direcciones causando caos mientras la alicornio azul, aterrizaba al lado de la pony amarilla y frente a su hermana.

PC: Veo que recibiste mi invitación hermana, me alegra que hayas venido, pero era necesario hacer tanto alboroto.

Luna: Si lo hacia tan simple como un resplandor no hubiera causado la reacción que esperaba, ahora tomare a Fluttershy y me iré.

PC: Lo siento pero ya sabias que esto era una trampa, pero no queremos hacerte da...

Sin previo aviso Luna utilizo un potente ataque proveniente de su cuerno golpeo a su hermana y la dejo en el suelo, elevo a Flutttershy con su magia, y volteó sin embargo momentos antes de salir volando su curiosidad le gano e intento tomar mi mascara, pero una pequeña descarga eléctrica le pego en su casco algo que yo no había visto antes pero a juzgar por la expresión de la señorita Sparkle le parecía familiar, al ver esto luna solo me dio una mirada fría y con los ojos cerrados, con sus grandes alas dio un salto y rápidamente se perdió en el cielo.

El capitán se volvió loco y empezó a mirarme amenazadoramente mientras gritaba a uno de sus soldados que siguieran a la princesa luna, los cuales estaban muy confundidos o asustados como para hacerlo, me percato que Celi sigue en el suelo y rápidamente me dirijo a levantar con la ayuda de la señorita Rarity.

Adán: Celi ¿te encuentras bien? no puedo creer lo corrompida que esta, Luna, quien sospecharía que esa bebe que sostenía en mis brazos llegaría a hacer estas cosas.

PC: Creo... ella que por fin... lo entendió.

Adán: ¿A que te refieres?

PC: Nada importante, solo que no le creí a algunos ponys de esto, no te será tan fácil ayudarla.

Adán: Aun hay esperanza, solo necesito a los elementos, aunque su amiga no parece tener ganas de cooperar fácilmente.

Celi conoce a Luna mejor de lo que yo la conocí, lo ultimo que vi de ella fueron sus primeros pasos pero las cosas que la llevaron a ser Nigthmere Moon y lo que es ahora se pueden resolver de la misma manera... eso espero.

**P.O.V Celestia**

Mientras Adán me levantaba algo ardía en mi interior... Mi propia hermana a la que he perdonado todo, quien me dolió enviarla a la luna y acepte su regreso, me ataca de una manera tan salvaje, ¡NO SE LO VOLVERE A PERMITIR JAMAS!, cuando aplaste su inútil y patética rebelión y torture a todos los que quiere la daré un tormento peor que un exilio y esta vez... hablare con Shining Armor para que se ponga en marcha hacia todos los campamentos leales a mi hermana de inmediato... respira Celestia.

Ve el lado positivo, fue justo como querías, engañaste al objetivo principal, claro que la actitud de mi hermana fue algo que estaba en mis planes pero mientras el objetivo principal se cumpliera solo es daño colateral, le daré importunidad a Adán de salvar a mi hermana pero si no lo logra será mi turno, seguro encontrare una excusa valida como que simplemente no se rendirá.

PC: Lamento irme tan pronto pero tenemos que mover a muchos ponys ahora.

Adán: Espera Celi, creí que me dejarías encargarme de esto.

PC: Así será Adán pero Canterlot entrara en un completo caos y no podemos estar desprotegidos, mejor ve pensar en tu siguiente movimiento, la pony que recién viste fue el elemento de amabilidad junto con la lealtad serán desafíos difíciles.

Adán: (Suspiro) Solo por favor no cometas el mismo error que tu padre, se compasiva no sabe lo que hace.

El se marcho seguido por Twilight, no me sorprende que este interesada en mi pasado temprano, no se si es buena suerte o mala, que el no recuerde mucho de eso solo espero que mi fiel alumna no se interese demasiado, la ultima vez que alguien cercano a ella se intereso por algo nuevo...bueno no termino como me hubiera gustado, Shining y yo nos separamos de los demás, necesitaba analizar los resultados de esto.

PC: Bien, creo que todo salio como esperaba.

SA: ¡QUE TODO SALIO COMO ESPERABA!, esta loca princesa.

PC: (Indignada) Capitán cuidado...

SA: La cuidad esta en caos, y solo han pasado unos minutos, quien sabe la cifra de muertos por y con Discord suelto por ahí no sabemos que hará.

PC: Solo son daños colaterales.

SA: ¿Colaterales?... ¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA DE COLATERAL!

PC: Shining Armor por favor no grites, Flutthershy pensó en Vandal inmediatamente al verlo, ese era el objetivo principal.

SA: ¡SU! objetivo principal, el mió es protegerla usted y a los ciudadanos y sus planes ponen en peligro a los ciudadanos y utiliza la excusa de daños colaterales para que parezca inofensivo, no dejare que siga poniendo peligro a todos.

PC: (Molesta) Basta capitán o me veré obli...

SA: Le deje recupera y cambiar a ese humano, le deje aplicar un plan arriesgado que no tiene garantía de funcionar y que nos perjudicara mas si falla y lo que mas trabajo me costo, le deje que el se arcara a mi hermana sabiendo que no era seguro y pudiera amenazar su vida si se sale de control.

Era todo lo que podía soportar, tanta insolencia de unos de mis soldados... imperdonable en la mayoría de los casos, pero necesito a Shining Armor, por algo es el ponys mas condecorado además de ser proclamado héroe en Equestria y otros lugares, concentra mi magia y lance un pulso que aturdió al capitán.

PC: Shining Armor, si no fuera solo por ser el mejor guerreo que hemos tenido -A excepción de cierto personaje- te daría corte marcial por semejante insolencia, pero te necesito, tu también eres un símbolo de Equestria y un estratega impresiónate, así que no me hagas cambiar de opinión.

SA: Muy bien... pero si ese humano le toca un solo cabello a Twily o Candace no responderé por mis acciones.

PC: Si tu hermana,... (sonrisa malévola*) Eres un buen hermano Shining y un pony que considero seria un gran padre, lastima que, aun con un gran instinto paterno, lastima no pudiste ayudar a Spike.

SA: NO meta al pequeño Spike en esto, sigue siendo MI familia, no importa lo que eligió sigue siéndolo y espero que regrese, hablando de mi familia a que viene todo eso de "buen padre"

PC: (*)Seria una pena que esa oportunidad se perdiera, ¿No crees?

SA: ¿A que se refiere? ¿Me esta amansando?

PC: (*) No te hagas el inocente, si no me muestras un poco de respeto me veré obligada a contar cierto "secretito" tuyo y solo es una advertencia.

SA: (Nervioso) No entiendo de que me habla.

PC: Es un palacio grande pero con muros muy delgados...así que ten cuidado.

Deje a Shining pensado en sus acciones, espero que esta advertencia sea lo suficiente para que deje de ser tan idiota, ¿por que me hace esto? solo quería hablar con el, espero que no sea tan tonto como para desobedecerme la verdad odiaría hacerle eso a mi sobrina y a mi estudiante numero uno... jejejejej saben hace muchísimo tiempo que no me ensuciaba los cascos de esta manera olvide esa sensación al manipular a alguien sin magia contra su voluntad, tan embriagante y divertida.

**Una hora antes P.O.V Fluttershy**

La entrada a la cuidad estaba muy defendida y vigilada así que Luna no llevo por un túnel en la parte de la montaña que nos dejaría en las alcantarillas de la ciudad, Al principio tuve miedo en entrar ya que estaba muy oscuro y parecía que entraras a la boca de un gran monstruo, Por suerte Luna estaba ahí como lo prometió y a mi cabeza solo repetía la frase "¿que haría Vandal? entonces tome el poco valor que tenia y puse mis cascos en la cueva caminado a través de ella... claro que pegada a Luna y mientras tamblaba.

Ese viaje fue corto, me asuste unas cuantas veces por mi sombra y me escondí en la capa de Luna y otras veces fue al revés al oír algún ruido ella se ponía en posición de ataque, pero solo eran los pequeños ratoncitos que vivían ahí, y fueron bastante amables en indicarnos a donde ir, Rock solo reía cuando esto pasaba... cuando nuestro trayecto termino en una puerta Rock se sintió mas que aliviado y fue a abrirla y obviamente detenido por Luna.

Rock: Princesa, ¿que pasa? es mejor que salgamos el aire aqui no es muy bueno.

Luna: (Susurrando) Ya te había dicho que me dijeras Luna y no grites escucha atentamente.

Rock: (Incrédulo) ¿De que demonios esta hablando?

Luna: Shhhhh... ahora escucha.

Yo hice caso al aviso de Luna y poco a poco escuche a dos ponys conversando al otro lado de la puerta, por sus palabras parecían disgustados por no poder asistir al gran evento que se planeaba y por las menciones de tener que cumplir su turno todos dedujimos que eran guardias proteger la entrada al túnel, en unas extrañas señas que hizo con sus cascos Luna le dio ordenes a Rock, el cual solo asintió, y regreso a mi lado.

Rock: (Susurrando) Bien ahora hay que guardar silenció, la princesa se encargara.

Nerviosa asentí un par de veces y volteo mis ojos a Luna, que ya había abierto la puerta y entro a ese lugar, que era un pasillo corto y terminaba en una vuelta, una lámpara se encontraba a la vuelta ya que podía distinguir la silueta de los dos guardias que estaban hablando, pronto una tercera, Luna que suavemente empezó a hablar.

Luna: Señor ayúdeme estoy perdida.

Guardia#1:¿Pero como llego aquí las entradas tiene candado?

Guardia#2: Son viejos seguro uno se callo, señorita ¿a donde iba?

Luna: Estaba por ir a la conferencia pero había mucho ponys estorbando, vi una puerta abierta y creí que podría llegar mas rápido.

Guardia#1: Tranquilícese todos cometemos errores ahora por favor sígame la llevare afuera.

Podía ver lo que pasaba por la sobras en la pared causada por el fuego de esa lámpara, al decir esto ultimo el guardia le dio al espalda a Luna que en un parpadeo ataco y por los destellos de luz punzantes y ese grito, supe que había electrocutado al guardia, y con sus cascos traseros pateo al segundo guardia, antes de que este se recuperara Luna levito un cuchillo, del primer guardia, primero dio un corte al cuello que salpico sangre en la pared que veía y al final lo calvo en su cabeza.

A pesar de que no estuve presente, mi estomago se revolvió y me sentí muy enferma, siempre he aborrecido la violencia en cualquier forma, pero supongo que en estos tiempos es muy común que algún pony...m-muera ¿no?... incluso la misma mención de la palabra que casaba un escalofrió ocasionalmente, Siendo honesta esto no debería ser sorpresa para mi... Por que Vandal lo era todo para mi el revelo mucho de lo que hizo en su mundo a sus amigos y claro a mi y su hija, pero yo soy la única que conoce la historia completa y verdadera, compartía una conexión con el, lo sentí en día que lo vi pero no lo supe hasta después.

Siempre me protegió de esto, yo sabia lo que hacia pero no me importaba, si yo le hubiera pedido que se detuvieran lo hubiera hacho son cuestionar.

Seguí a Rock dentro de la habitación y cerré fuertemente los ojos, no quería ver esa escena o seguramente me desmayaría, mis piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba, hasta que sentí un casco en casco en mi rostro, su sensación en mi piel era calido lo cual me hace relajarme,.

Luna: Shy... tranquila puedes abrir los ojos esta bien.

Lentamente hice eso y solo pude a el rostro de su rostro, el de Luna, busque en los alrededores y no había señales de cuerpos, algo que me calmo aunque en el rostro de luna todavía quedaban unas gotas de sangre, a ella parecía no importarle pero no me gustaba que se viera de esa manera, así que yo con mi capa limpie su rostro haciendo que ella se avergonzara.

Luna: (Sonrojada) Gracias Shy, será mejor que nos movamos la salida esta ahí en frente.

Nos pusimos las capuchas y atravesamos esa puerta donde la luz nos segó, la cuidad parecía actuar normal, como si no hubiera guerra, comerciantes, espectáculos y nobles en sus elegantes trajes y vestidos, nos mezclamos entre ellos y Luna nos guió hacia la plaza donde seria dado ese anuncio por que se nos ataco e invito...sobretodo a mi, ¿para que me quiere Celestia? ya me hizo suficiente daño.

Por suerte alcanzamos un buen lugar en la plaza, teníamos un buena vista del balcón, ella no decía nada pero yo sabia que estaba nerviosa por las pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían paso el tiempo y mas ponis llegaron, Rock dijo que intentaría acercarse lo mas posible para tener una mejor idea de la situación y al fin las cortinas se abrieron, muchos ponys gritaron con alegría... si supieran se acerco al estrado y con su voz real dijo.

PC: Mis queridos ponys, se que a los largo del año pasado hemos tendido dificultades, como familias, como país y como especie, por primera vez en miles de años estamos divididos y fuimos obligados a luchar contra nuestros hermanos y hermanas que fueron corrompidos por un ser que cedió a su ambiciones y sus acciones nos llevaron a esto.

Ella... me encontraba furiosa como se atreve a hablar así de mi prometido, el aya esta muerto y todavía lo culpa de todo... puede que si el causo mucho caos pero siempre protegió a los que amaba y al final nos demostró que mas que de una gran ira y destrucción también es capas de dar su vida por la todos y por la mía... Los murmullos en la multitud empezaron y oí que preguntaban cosas pero no entendía que, un pony grito y fácilmente supe quien era... Rock había hablado.

Rock: ¡Como puede decir eso! recuerde que acaba de pasar el aniversario del día de su muerte y todos sabemos lo que hizo ese día.

Es un buen punto todos sabemos que mas que un terrorista también es un héroe y me encanto ver como muchos otros ponys de la audiencia asentían y gritaban apoyando esta condición...

PC: Se que muchos de ustedes todavía creen que fue culpa de mi hermana, que ella lo corrompió, no los obligare a creer lo contrario, pero ciertamente ese humano fue un héroe y por eso quiero presentarle a alguien, un amigo tan antiguo como yo y como Equestria.

Esto es curioso, ¡ella! ¿admitiendo a Vandal como héroe?, voltea hacia Luna que tenia la misma mirada incrédula ante las respuestas de Celestia y presentarnos a un amigo tan antiguo como ella... si nos le presentara es que jamás hemos oído de el esa parte no me sorprende, pero mentiría si no estaba impaciente por saber, después de todo fue mencionada personalmente así que esto se debe a mi.

De lo mas profundo de ese balcón coronado con unas cortinas color vino se asomo una figura familiar, que me hizo sentir cierta conmoción en el corazón y para cuando llego al balcón esa sensación se convirtió en algo parecido en un paro cardiaco... eso era un humano.

PC: Saluden a Adán, el verdadero y primer humano de Equestria.

Pero es imposible Vandal era el único humano pero el murió en una explosión... ¿o no?... claro que lo hizo, el jamás me haría esto, jamás se atrevería a dañarme de alguna manera... pero y si no quiere hacerlo ya he visto que Celestia juega con las mentes de los demás, aun así Vandal en plena conciencia no seria tan fácil de controlar, pero acaso Celestia lo torturo y rompió su cuerpo hasta por fin quebrar su espíritu... NO eso es poco creíble lo conozco mas que nadie aquí jamás pasaría, NADA EN ESTE MUNDO PUDE SEPRARNOS.

Luna: Shy, Shy SHYYY...

Reaccione a ese instante pero mi mirada seguía perdida en la infinidad mientras luchaba con mis emociones y escuchaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, Luna estaba preocupada lo podía ver en sus ojos, parece que el humano estaba hablando pero no le ponía atención tenia que saber si esto era real.

Luna: ¿Shy te encuentras bien?

FS: Si, yo solo... No... no se como estoy.

Luna: No se que se traiga mi hermana pero jamás me dijo de este amigo, claro hay muchas cosas que nunca dice.

FS: ¿Es posible que este diciendo la verdad?

Luna: Tal vez, ella no miente en su totalidad, normalmente solo omite una que otra cosa, claro que últimamente nada ha sido normal.

FS: Lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Esta diciendo la verdad?

Luna: No lo sabremos hasta verlo de cerca.

FS: Eso era lo que quería oír.

Retire mi capucha y lo mira fijamente, ese humano hizo lo mismo, tal vez mis alas no son tan fuertes como las de los demás pegasos pero mis emociones lo eran, así que con una gran fuerza y velocidad empecé a volar y para cuando me di cuenta estaba encima de este humano, llevaba una marcara totalmente blanca que no dejaba ver nada ni siquiera el color de los ojos.

TS: ¡Fluttershy! tranquila... no es lo crees.

Twilight... no se si me alegra verte o me hace sentir triste que pienses eso... entre eso y que mis emociones están en conflicto por este humano hace que mi voz se empiece a cortar, sin levantar las mirada de esa mascara le digo a Twilight lo que le dije muchas veces antes de irme.

FS: ¿Q-Que no?... c-como pu-puedes d-decir eso, cuando t-tu ni siquiera sa-sabes cuando te mienten y t-te dicen la ver-verdad.

TS: No regreses a eso ahora, oíste lo que Adán dijo, quiere reunir los elementos, tu, yo y las chicas juntas de nuevo.

FS: (Dulcemente dijo) Eso me haría muy, muy feliz.

No miento al decir esto, el día que todas estemos juntas de nuevo será algo que atesorare como a mi pequeña Scoots, si tan solo ella también estuviera y claro el... eso es lo que he querido desde hace tiempo, que todo regrese a como era antes de la muerte se muerte, pero lo siguiente que dijo acabo con toda esperanza.

TS: Lo vez solo, dale una oportunidad a Adán y a la princesa para...

No... jamás ella fue la que rompió a mi familia, si supiera hacer su trabajo mi prometido no hubiera tenido que sacrificarse para detener a ese ejercito, tal vez el no hubiera sido el mejor pero sin duda pondría en riesgo su vida antes que la cualquier otro, justo como ella y nostras... siempre nosotras.

FS: No...por que ella no es lo que dice ser y el no se llama así,... dime ¿acaso sabes que paso ese día?

TS: Claro que ¡SI!

FS: ¿En verdad lo sabes?

TS: Bueno... tal vez no pero yo confió en lo que...

FS: Si en lo que ella te dijo, ya deje de hacer eso hace mucho.

Lo siento Twilight juro que yo intente ayudarte, todas lo intentamos pero estas ciega por negarte a ver la verdad, pero no podemos culparte en su totalidad le tienes mucha confianza a Celestia tu maestra de toda la vida y ejemplo a seguir o tal vez solo esta siendo manipulada como aquella vez hace un año.

Pensaba quitarle la mascara a este humano... algo me interior decía que era el o solamente quería que fuera el, con miedo y lentamente acerque mi casco, trague un poco de saliva rezaba que no se rompiera mi corazón de nuevo, que estuviera detrás de la mascara pero tampoco quería ver que el había sido engañado y utilizado de esta manera, justo a centímetros de tocarlo una fuerte explosión de luz me interrumpió... gire mi cabeza y la vi era Luna había dejado su disfraz, aterrizo a mi lado.

PC: Veo que recibiste mi invitación hermana, me alegra que hayas venido, pero era necesario hacer tanto alboroto.

Luna: Si lo hacia tan simple como un resplandor no hubiera causado la reacción que esperaba, ahora tomare a Fluttershy y me iré.

PC: Lo siento pero ya sabias que esto era una trampa, pero no queremos hacerte da...

Ataco a su hermana con un rayo, eso me hizo soltar una leve sonrisa... aunque no debería, no es amable reírse del dolor de otros pero ella pude ser la excepción, sin decir una palabra mas me levito con su magia y se volteó... pero no fue inmediatamente se quedo parada unos minutos e intentó tocar la mascara de ese humano pero al estar haciendo un ligero contacto retiro su casco, observo al humano y emprendió vuelo sacándome de Canterlot... a los pocos minutos aterrizamos en una pradera cercana,

Al principio quería preguntarle por que me saco de ahí, pero su mirada, era parecida a la que yo doy, por fin supe como era estar del otro lado, sentirse a completamente a merced de alguien mas y mientras ella se acercaba yo me hacia mas pequeña y me escondía en mi cabello, cerré los ojos y justo cuando sentí su respiración en rostro hablo.

Luna: ¿EN QUE DEMONIAS PENSABAS?

FS: Yo-yo... y-yo no pensaba solo me deje llevar.

Luna: Nunca mas lo vuelvas a hacer pudiste salir herida... que haria yo si tu sales herida.

FS: (Asustada) Lo siento es que yo..es que yo, (Llorando) solo quería volver a verlo.

Empecé a llorar, era cierto lo único que buscaba era a Vandal que el estuviera vivo y ahí que no me hubiera abandonado, me vi segada por mi sentimientos tanto que no distinguí mis acciones en su totalidad, Luna pareció estar menos enojada al verme de esta forma y me abrazo de una manera muy maternal.

Luna: Tranquila se como se siente eso, que un solo sentimiento se lleve tu cordura y te haga hacer cosas que nunca harías.

FS: ¿Te *sniff* refieres ha *sniff* Nigthmare moon?

Luna: Precisamente, no es que yo este enojada es solo que me preocupo recuerda que te prometí encontrar a tu hija pero no puedo hacer eso si tu mueres, no me permitiría continuar de esta manera.

FS: (sonrojada) Eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

Ambas nos dimos un abrazo mas fuerte, eso estaba bien no les mentiré pero aun así no poda dejar de mirar a Canterlot preguntadote sobre este humano, por algo Celestia quería que yo fuera por algo, ella quiere algo de mi y me estruja el alma pensar en que tal vez ya lo obtuvo y no me di cuanta pero ¿si no es así?...lo que este haciendo Vandal, si en verdad eres tu, por favor ten cuidado.

**Canterlot... Ya saben a quien me refiero.**

Adán: Ya aclarado todo ese asunto, ¿seria tan amable de acompañarme señorita Sparkle?

TS: Será un mas que un placer.

Adán: Ho no, el placer es totalmente mió y ya a vera... pasaremos una tarde mas que interesante.

**ALTOOOOOOO Solo esperen un poco.**

**Bueno con eso llegamos al final del capitulo espero que les gustara dígamelo en los reviws y que vean a donde se dirige todo esto, por ahora por que planeo hacer, posiblemente, bastante sorpresitas y misterios, que se explique en una historia o historias a parte.**

**ULTIMO a preguntar YAY ¿Cual creen que sea el secretito de Shining? Hagan su apuestas, yo apuesto que... o no espra... eso es spoiler jejej... y ¿Que creen que paso con Luna y Fluttershy?**

**Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de drago... perdón, Poke... maldicon, como era, ¡SI! Tiempos oscuros.**

**HASTA LUE... Un momento ¿Donde esta Rock? **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola mis chavos, la verdad por ahora no tengo mucho que decirle mas que espero que disfruten el capitulo y me dejen su opinión por favor.**

**Una cosa mas, he visto que algunos han tomado cierta iniciativa de robar mi propiedad y les pediré gentilmente que paren... POR QUE SON MIS GALLETAS MALDICION! jajajaja no dejare que las toquen XD... Nos vemos al final.**

**Advertencia:**** Este capitulo contiene muchos Flashbacks.**

Capitulo 6

La muerte de la amistad

Adán: (Suspiro) Solo por favor no cometas el mismo error que tu padre, se compasiva no sabe lo que hace.

Me marche a... no se cualquier lado, tenia que pensar, Luna era igual a... bueno eso creo no puedo recordarlo bien, pero no puedo creer que esa bebe que tenia en mis brazos, ahora que la veo mas de cerca he notado que no esta corrompida por una energía oscura, si no por algo mas peligroso... una idea... desde el inicio de los tiempos las ideas siempre han sido buenas y malas, una idea levanta y destruye imperios, lo vi mucho en mi mundo y aquí también, la única diferencia es que aquí nunca hubo ideas malas... o al menos no con mala intención.

No había notado que la señorita Sparkle me seguía de cerca, tenia ese rostro de curiosidad y emoción combinados, que solo vi en el, tan parecidos y tan diferentes no es sorpresa por que Celi le tiene tanto aprecio y es merecedora de esa ultima prueba, Star Swirl, ¿cuanto habrá logrado vivir?... lo descubriré después, regresando al presente.

Adán: Disculpe señorita Sparkle, ¿que se le ofrece?

TS: (Risilla) Recuerda que trabajamos juntos ahora.

Adán: Cierto pero no es lo único que la trajo a mi lado ¿o si?

TS: Bueno, siento un poco de curiosidad por como era todo antes.

Adán: Si lo que quiere es indagar del pasado, le propongo acompañarme a algún lugar diferente a los pacillos del palacio.

TS: Claro, ¿el comedor? ¿los jardines?... o tal vez un lugar un poco mas privado.

Adán: ¿Privado? umm... claro la biblioteca, yo solía dirigir el lugar en mis tiempos libres, era mi pasatiempo favorito.

TS: (Decepcionada) Bueno... si supongo que la... Espera (Emocionada) ¡Manejaste la biblioteca real! Eso es increíble.

Adán: Ja, nunca había visto a tanta por una biblioteca.

TS: Estas bromeando, es uno de mis lugares favoritos, antes de incluso ir a ponyville ese era mi hogar.

Adán: No puedo culparte, las historias...

TS: Los descubrimientos...

Adán: Las artes...

TS: La ciencia...

Adán: La poesía...

TS/Adán: Descubrir un mundo totalmente nuevo y fantástico.

TS: Creí que era la única cerebrito de por aquí.

Adán: ¿Cerebrito?... no, no, no, me gusta mas el termino sabio.

TS: Vaya elegante, (haciendo una reverencia) se nota que usted es un caballero.

Adán: El caballero perfecto mi lady.

Ambos reímos después de esto, es curioso no creí que me identificara tanto con la señorita Sparkle es mas mucho mas interesante de lo que pensaba, no recuerdo a alguien de con tanta... pasión, por decirlo de un modo por el conocimiento en este o en mi mundo... vaya estoy mas seguro disfrutaremos nuestra compañía mutuamente.

Adán: Ya aclarado todo ese asunto, ¿seria tan amable de acompañarme señorita Sparkle?

TS: Será un mas que un placer.

Adán: Ho no, el placer es totalmente mió y ya a vera... pasaremos una tarde mas que interesante.

Justo cuando íbamos a entrar a la biblioteca uno de los guardias me hizo tropezar con su lanza, entre carcajadas contenidas el y su compañero se marcharon, me parece que el capitán recorrió la voz entre sus tropas, no seré tan bien recibido por segunda vez... pero si lo supere la primera vez una segunda será bastante simple, la señorita Sparkle se acerco a ver si me encontraba bien.

TS: Por Celestia Adán ¿estas bien?, (enojada) debería reportar a ese guardia con Flash... o mejor aun con mi hermano.

Adán: No, no, no (levantándome) esta bien, no seria quien soy si no supiera soportar unos cuantos contratiempos.

TS: Pero mi hermano... el es fantástico, de muchas maneras, estoy segura de que podrá hacer algo al respecto.

Adán: Lamento tener que negar su amabilidad pero preferiría que se quedara así, mejor continuemos y muéstreme como ha cambiado mi biblioteca en mil quinientos años.

El recorrido fue maravilloso tantos estante nuevos, tomos por leer, poemas que sentir, los avances de las eras posteriores, era hermoso ver como todo el conocimiento se encontraba plasmado en el suave papel de las paginas de cada libro y yo no era el único que lo creía la señorota saparkle... les mentiría si no me sentí cautivado por su sabiduría... tanto conocimiento en magia, historia, ciencia eso me dejo impactado y bastante interesado en ella.

Las artes, la poesía, las hermosas obras y novelas de mis autores preferidos, parece que ella quedo bajo el efecto de las dulces palabras que salían de mis labios y leía en las paginas que fueron forjadas por esos grandes poetas y dramaturgos de esta tierra, de cierta manera siento que nos volvimos cercanos... perdí la noción del tiempo, ya habían pasado unas horas y olvide completamente a que me dirigía, incluso olvide donde quedo mi mascara, estaba acomodando el tablero de ajedrez para una humilde competencia que la señorita Sparkle y yo tendremos.

TS: ¿Listo?

Adán: Claro lo lamento, solo que siento que nos desviamos del objetivo principal de esta reunión.

TS: Debí distraerte de tu tarea, no era mi intención, por lo general no dejo que esas cosas pasen...(susurrando) tonta, tonta, tonta.

Adán: No te disculpes, el tiempo que pasmos juntos será un capitulo en mis memorias.

TS: (sonrojada) ¿Enserio?

Adán: Claro, además podemos discutir el asunto de sus amigas mientras jugamos, aunque déjeme decirle, nunca fui bueno en ajedrez.

Inicia el juego, la curiosidad me invadía ¿con que pregunta iniciare? ella, sus amigas o tal vez... con el, claro empezare con el causante de todo este caos.

Adán: Cuéntame, como es que termine haciendo pasar un idiota, bruto y salvaje de mi propia especie, ¿como llego aquí? ¿como causo tanto daño? y ¿Que tan malo era?

TS: (Suspiro) Como empezar, en primer lugar y a pesar de todo lo que dicen de Vandal, tengo que decir que estoy en desacuerdo, no era un idiota o bruto, tal vez salvaje en ocasiones pero no sin alguna buena causa ¿entiendes?

Adán: Sinceramente no, continua.

TS: En unos días se gano la confianza de todo pony, las princesa cree que pudo haber usado un método subliminal, pero si lo hizo no lo note, nadie, y justo después en la llegada de la princesa y el primer combate formal con la ESTU, gano privilegios, ¿como alguien pasa de convertirse en forastero a detective o lo que sea en unos días?

Adán: (impresionado) Vaya sin duda, es mas profundo que un simple loco.

TS: Después de eso pasaron unos seis meses, solo seis meses y una conspiración contra la princesa ya se había armado esta revolución tenias grandes probabilidades de triunfar, todos en sala de guerra sabemos que si Vandal los hubiera guiado no aguantaríamos dos meses, si no fuera que ese día hizo un acto tan noble.

Adán: Aun así todos le ponen mas atención a su única buena acción y olvidan todo el daño que causo, las masacres, asaltos y revueltas.

TS: Lo se fue... horrible lo recuerdo, pero de nuevo debo discrepar, no fue su única acción buena, me ayudo a mi y a mis amigas le dio hogar a una potrilla huérfana, protegió ponyville por seis meses, claro que tuve mis desacuerdos como el incidente de Spike pero al final el lo salvo de

Adán: Ciertamente este Vandal es mas de lo que ye he escuchado en los relatos de Celi, así que cuéntame que paso con ese incidente de Spike.

TS: Veras, Vandal llego con Spike un poco diferente y...

**Flashback**

TS: ¿Que fue lo que la paso a Spike?

Vandal:(Nervioso) Bueno veras, es una historia bastante graciosa.

TS: ¿Que tan graciosa?

Vandal: Bastante linda, bueno si consideras gracioso que... le enseña a Spike a matar animales y luego nutrirse de su cuerpos sin vida asimilando su poder y esencia... JAJA ,muerte, divertido ¿no crees?

TS: ¿Q-que tu QUE!

Vandal: Espera, espera no es tan malo, el nenecita conectarse con sus raíces y no es por ofender pero contigo no lo hará nunca.

Permanecí un momento en silencio mientras e imaginaba a mi pobre Spike, con la boca llena de sangre y sus garras con una cuerpo de cada lado, no podía imaginar que el, el, ¡EL! como se atreve a quitar la inocencia de un dragón tan pequeño y noble, por el amor de Celestia es hora de que me encargué no importa lo que me diga Fluttershy.

Con mi magia lance un hechizo de sueño o un "rayito somnífero" como el le dice, se cuanto odia que le lancen ese hechizó en especifico grande fue mi sorpresa cuando logro esquivar mi ataque a solo centímetros de tocarlo.

Vandal: (Enojado) Twilight maldita sea, no quiero hacerte daño -Bueno todavía tengo que discutir cosas contigo, por favor no me des una razón- (suspiró) eres amiga de Fluttershy y también mía, no es necesario que hagas esto, me sorprende que yo lo diga yo pero podemos hablarlo.

TS: Ya hable lo suficiente contigo Vandal, ahora corre.

Vandal: Oh, no, no Twilight no te dejare hace una ton...

Lo levite con mi magia e hizo que se golpeara contra el piso, el suelo, los estantes y las paredes en repetidas ocasiones, cuando por fin lo deje caer al suelo, el solo me hizo una seña con su dedo de en medio, hable suficiente tiempo con el para saber que era a lo que significaba, el que hiciera esto me hizo literalmente arder en llamas, mientras la biblioteca era iluminada por mi crin en llamas, el se levanto y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

Vandal: Bien, si así lo quieres,(tronado el cuello) que inicie el juego.

Salio destrozando la ventana de un salto y corrió hacia el pueblo, yo me tele transporte y aparecí frente a el, si pestañear salto sobre mi y cayo al otro lado dando una rodada, yo tenia la ventaja de correr en cuatro extremidades pero el era mas ágil lo perdía fácilmente entre los edificios y los tejados, pero podía seguirlo fácilmente por su rastro de destrucción, sin embargo sus ultimas huellas daban directo al bosque, mi crin por fin se apago, quede con unas quemaduras pero tenia claro mi objetivo...hacer pagar a ese mal nacido.

Paso los próximos dos días en el bosque siguiendo su rastro, me había puesto varias trampas, una alcanzó a golpearme el ojo y cortar mi crin así que de nuevo acabe con un parche y un extraño peinado, estaba sucia llena de lodo hasta que por fin lo rastree hasta el antiguó castillo que estaba en ruinas, era de noche, justo a la entrada encontré su chamarra llena de lodo y justo al levantarla una lanza improvisada salio de la oscuridad y la logre esquivar por muy poco, en el eso de la oscuridad escuche su voz.

Vandal: Twilight... ven a jugaaaaaaar. (risa maniática)

Sabia que entrar era una sentencia de muerte pero tenia un plan para capturarlo, coloque una cuerda trampa y como señuelo una botella de cidra extra especial de la familia Apple, me subí a un árbol y solo era cuestión de esperar al cabo de unas horas, dejo su escondite y pude ver que también había cambiado, sus pantalón era mas un short ya que lo había cortado hasta las rodillas, no traía zapatos ni tenis y su playera la llevaba a marrada a la cabeza, además yo tenia su chamarra, con desconfianza se acerco a la botella y con su lanza la toco al ver que no pasaba nada su sed le gano y tomo la botella fue mi señal y jale la cuerda dejándolo colgado boca abajo... algo curioso es que había puesto un dedo en la boquilla de la botella y seguía bebiendo aun estando colgado me acerqué a el.

TS: Ultimas palabras Vandal.

Vandal: Si...(Dando un largo sorbo a la botella) jodete.

Antes de que terminara un posible insulto lance un hechizo de sueño y no pudo hacer mas que recibirlo, lo tome con mi magia y lo lleve al pueblo victoriosa...

**Fin del flashback**

Adán: Vaya aventura, nunca te haré enojar, no puedo creer que pudiste contra el me impresionas.

TS: No es nada, tal vez exageré con lo de sentencia de muerte no creo que me matara, pero si me enseñaría a nunca desafiarlo... me da escalofríos.

Adán: ¿Que paso después?

TS: Lo lleve al pueblo y bueno todos se procuraron por nosotros y el pueblo entero se asusto sin Vandal, se habían acostumbrado a resolver cualquier problema sin preguntar, solo que antes de siquiera hablar Spike me detuvo, el estaba bien seguía siendo el de siempre solo mas alto casi al hombro de Vandal, su cola no creció tanto y su rostro era el mismo, no tenia motivo para dañarlo.

Adán: Sin duda este humano tiene mas de una dimensión, tiene su lado bueno y veo que le ganaste aprecio pero dime, ¿que paso ese dia?

TS: Yo no lo recuerdo bien, estaba en una habitación con mis amigas Spike y Big macintosh ,el hermano de una de ellas, ellos dos al igual que Rainbow ya habían defendido al Vandal algo muy extraño, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que el entro a la habitación y se nos acerco y nos confeso todo no se como pero me manipulo para enviarlo lejos del palacio después de eso no recuerdo nada es extraño.

Adán: Eso es horrible... así que déjame preguntarte ¿por que sigues defendiéndolo?

TS: No puedo decir que el era totalmente malo, solo impulsivo, aunque claro que le tengo miedo, causo mucho sufrimiento y si nos viera a aquí acabaría con nosotros, ese día entendí todo eso que a el le importamos mientras no nos metamos en su camino, yo era estudiante de a princesa y el fue arrestado por ella y lo el que hizo fue suficiente para saber que yo ya tenia un bando, no lo defiendo por que me guste si no por que la verdad es lo único que importa.

Me había puesto a pensar este humano, que a principio considere una de las plagas que este hermoso mundo surge no era mas que un tirano ansioso de poder... ahora se que es mas que eso, también puede ser una humano con una humildad y sentido del honor bastante alto, era un guerrero y soy un pensador, tal vez juntos hubiéramos logrado grandes cosas si el se controlara.

Adán: Me alarman dos, la primera que tu descripción de tu fallo de memoria sea similar a la mía, no recuerdo nada después de unos años de cuidar de Celi, e incluso lagunas de eso y tampoco algo de mi mundo, solo recuerdo dos días de el... (suspiro) Cierto los alemanes invadieron Polonia, dios espero que no pasara a mayores.

TS: ¿Perdón?

Adán: Umm... no jeje nada importante, deje atrás todo eso, lo segundo es ese Spike, según tengo entendido su vida entera estuvo contigo, Celi y tu familia, ya se perfectamente la opinión de Celi sobre Spike y la tuya, pero me es difícil entender quien era influencia para Spike, tu lo sacaste de huevo, la princesa lo cuido junto a ti mientras estudiadas tu primeros años y al mismo tiempo convivió con tu familia ¿como era con ellos? ¿como vio tu familia a Spike? ¿era un amigo, hijo o mascota?

TS: Mi familia la veía cada semana... y bueno admito que para mi madre fue difícil aceptar la idea de tener un dragón en casa, quemaba cosas se comía su joyería, pero al final paso lo mismo que con la princesa, el instinto maternal se apodero de ella, paso noches cuidándolo e incluso ahora lo quiere como fuera suyo.

Adán: Eso es hermoso nada es mas puro que el amor de una madre... y tu padre, supongo que para el hombre de la casa resulto un peligro.

TS: (Risa) No, claro que no se sorprendió al principio pero lo vio bien, el sus amigos siempre presumían de sus hijos, uno era el mejor en la música otro destaco en el campamento de vuelo y eso... decía _"mi hijo es cadete de honor en la academia militar, mi hija protegida y estudiante de la princesa"._

Adán: ¿Y de Spike?

TS: Es una graciosa historia, el sus amigos iban cabeza a cabeza hasta que llego a Spike, un día llego, creo que al bar donde se reunían y dijo _"Mi tercer hijo es una de las criaturas mas poderosas del mundo, no existe mortal que lo derrote y vivirá milenios"_ ellos por su puesto no le creyeron y mi padre decidió tomar a Spike y llevarlo con ellos... termino quemando el bar, pero se excuso diciendo que por fin gano.

Adán: Era un padre divertido y amoroso.

TS: Cierto, siempre jugo conmigo mi hermano y con Spike, jamás lo vio como una amenaza y después del incidente del bar, parecía su favorito y no deja de contar la misma historia en las reuniones, de el su hijo dragón derrotando a todos.

Adán: Y que hay de tu hermano, como lo tomo.

TS: Igual que mi padre, solo que no quemo nada importante, el se imaginaba como el fuerte capitán de la guardia cabalgando al dragón mas poderoso del mundo, se veía en miles de batallas con el, pero solo era un bebe entonces, así que solo se limito a jugar, pero era muy protector con los dos ya que debido a la academia lo veíamos pocas veces, Spike no solo lleno ese vació era un nuevo espacio en la foto familiar.

Adán: Debe ser una familia hermosa, bastante unida y leal, aun no alcanzo a comprender como es que eligió a Vandal.

TS: Creo saber por que, el estaba mas conmigo y la princesa, quería y convivía mucho con mi hermano y mi padre, pero jamás tuvo una figura paternal concreta hasta que llego Vandal, el lo salvo, compartían el no ser un pony entre tantos todo eso y mas lo hizo ver a Vandal como su ejemplo, además lo tomo como un alumno... recuerdo que se levantaba temprano y se ponía a practicar expresiones rudas en un espejo y golpeaba madera.

Adán: ¿Y acaso el veía a Spike de la mima manera?

TS: Si... era como su hermanito, alguien que podía llegar a ser como a mas que el, se veía reflejado en mi pequeño Spike, yo lo hice inteligente, amable y humilde el lo hizo fuerte, asertivo y rudo, estaba en un perfecto equilibrio.

Adán: ¿Que paso después de ese día? después de la muerte de Vandal.

TS: La princesa lo seguía queriendo, así que se negó a abandonarlo y sin Vandal mi hermano intento acercarse a el, (sonrojada) se acerco a nosotros después de ese día... ejem perdón, se volvieron cercanos...

Escuche la historia del tiempo que Spike paso en el palacio y todo lo que hizo con el capitán el apoyo a su hermanito a pesar de que sabia que Spike ya había elegido a su figura paterna, por mas de que el lo intentara no cambio de opinión pero si se volvieron mejores amigos, me parece mas extraño que el se decidiera ir...

Adán: Pero aun de todo eso partió, ¿por que? El pequeño demostró un gran potencial como para tirarlo a la basura.

TS: Bueno paso una noche antes de que se cumpliera un mes de la muerte de Vandal...

**Flashback**

Me levante a la mitad de la noche, no podía dormir bien así que decidí dar una caminata nocturna por los jardines y balcones, desde el inicio de la guerra las noches de Luna han sido de un hermoso color púrpura y un poco de azul oscuro, las estrellas y la misma luna como cuerpo celeste tenían un brillo singular, todo según el acuerdo de la guerra, en las oscuridad de los jardines divise res figuras caminado hacia la orilla del palacio.

Sin pensarlo mucho decidí seguirlos, dos figuras eran de normales pero una era un poco mas alta u delgada, después de unos minutos de caminar silenciosamente, averigüe a donde se dirijan, un globo, estaba amarrado al borde de los jardines, dos de las figuras se quedaron atrás, no podía acercarme mucho, lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue esconderme detrás de un pilar, podía oír su conversación.

?: Ve, conozco bien a la princesa y quedo impresionada contigo, no quiso escucharme te tiene miedo, cree que mas que una ayuda puedes ser un peligro, debes irte Spike, antes de que te haga algo.

Spike: Claro que seré un peligro, no sabes lo que le hizo a ella, por luna todos te lo hemos dicho, no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya.

SA: No niego que puede sea verdad lo que me dijiste, pero mientras no haya pruebas mi lealtad esta mas que clara, sirvo a la princesa Clestia con mi vida.

Spike: ¿Que mas pruebas quieres? te lo dije muchas veces y no dolo yo, ella no es buena, ven con nosotros te lo digo se que es lo correcto.

SA: Para que, unirme a una banda de fanáticos que adoran a un sociopata, te lo he dicho miles de veces Spike, y te lo volveré a decir, no importa lo que la princesa haga, se que no es moralmente correcto pero todo lo ha hecho con el fin de proteger Equestria, ese loco que tu sigues solo busca poder y te mataría si no le sirvieras, yo nunca seguiré eso.

Spike: (furioso) No hables así de el Shining, es fue mucho mas de lo que crees y me entristece que pienses de esa manera, pero aun así me ayudas sabiendo a quien soy leal.

SA: Por que eres mi familia y te poyare en tus dediciones, me gusten o no, no te saco de aquí para que vayas a pelar una guerra, eres solo un niño que esta metido como cabecilla en una guerra tu debes salir y vivir tu vida feliz, por eso lo hago, además veo que llevas a una linda acompañante.

Spike: Bueno, por fin lo logre que Rarity se interesara en mi.

SA: Papa estaría mas que orgulloso de eso, seguro tendría algo mas que contar a sus amigos,(Risa) no se que mas quiere incluso mi esposa es princesa.

Spike: Ya lo conoces, no tiene limites.

SA: Sabes cuando esto termine me aseguraré que te perdonen, nadie podrá juzgarte y tendrás una verdadera vida tranquila con nosotros otra vez.

Spike: Gracias shin... digo hermano, pero no puedo regresar amenos que sea ganando la guerra, intentare alejarme pero no por siempre.

SA: (Triste) Entonces nos encontramos de lados opuestos del campo, lamento oír eso, pero mas te vale ganarme (risa) y por fin veremos si eres tan bueno como dicen las pruebas, cuídate y se que te preocupas por Twily pero yo la protegeré, hasta luego... hermanito.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Shining estaba arriesgando todo para proteger a Spike, ¿de que exactamente? y ¿protegerme? no se como explicar esto y tampoco quiero que Shining se meta en problemas, ¿debería hablar de esto con la princesa o con el? no se que hacer... lo mejor seria comentarle a la princesa, pero después lo que el hizo no lo perdonaran... y yo le debo una, me hizo un gran favor en mostrarme nuevas cosas.

**Fin del flashback**

TS: Al día siguiente recibimos la noticia y cuando mi hermano fue llamado por la princesa, el actuó sorprendido y fingió que nada paso.

Adán: Entonces Spike partió esa noche y no lo has vuelto a ver, para serte sincero me alarman varias cosas, la primera ¿Que hizo tu hermano para que no lo delates? ¿Cuando y por que regreso la señorita Rarity? ¿De que se supone lo protegen a spike? y ¿de que te protegen a ti?

TS: Mi hermano me... una forma de decirlo es que me ayudo a sobrellevar la partida de mis amigas, eso fue un poco antes de que Spike se fuera, Rarity regreso hace unos meses y desde entonces a iniciado campañas para ayudar a los civiles afectados, casas hogar para huérfanos, esta no ha tenido mucho éxito, no hay espacio... después de todo era el elemento de generosidad.

Adán: Si escuche de eso, también una campaña muy especial para yeguas únicamente, me entristece que se den casos tan horribles en este lugar.

TS: Sobre de que protegerme... no estoy segura pero creo que hablan de la princesa.

Adán: ¿Celi?... por que te querían proteger de ella.

TS: Yo no lo se, es algo que me ha causado mucha intriga, incluso después de despertar del golpe que recibí el día que murió Vandal, mis amigas actuaban raro en presencia de la princesa, a veces incluso protectoras, creo que intentaban advertirme de algo que me hizo, que jugo con mi cabeza, eso lo decía Rainbow y Applejack todo el tiempo, incluso Rarity pareció perder el respeto que tenia por ella, yo confió en la princesa pero mis amigas... esos fueron tiempos muy difíciles para mi.

Adán: Esto es curioso, muy curioso, tu hermano y tus amigas... creo que investigare eso mas a fondo.

TS: ¿Pasa algo?

Adán: Nada importante, las preocupaciones que le tienen a Celi son una locura, nunca a hecho nada malo... tu no pienses en esto yo me encargare, ahora que tus amigas e incluso Rarity dejaron de confiar en Celi, sin razón aparente, entonces ¿Por que esta ella aquí?

TS: No lo se exactamente... fue una noche hace pocos meses, llovía demasiado, eran los pegasos no trabajaban por que resolvían sus diferencias en cuanto a la guerra era todo un caos político el Cloudsdale, esa noche tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación...

**Flashback otra vez YAY**

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta interrumpieron mi lectura, extrañada camine hacia la puerta pensé en todas la posibilidades de quien estaría detrás de ella, la princesa, ese chico nuevo llamado Flash es bastante agradable... pero de entre todos esperaba a mi hermano, todavía o olvido cuando estaba devastada por la huida de mis amigas, fue el único que se quedo conmigo y me encantaría que acompañara otra vez, camine hacia la puerta y la abri.

TS: Oh Shining no... esperaba... verte.

Sin duda alguna eso era algo inesperado, Rarity, ella estaba frente a mi con la cabeza abajo y empapada, con el maquillaje corrido como si hubiera estado llorando por horas, su crin mojada y escurriendo por el suelo, no dijo ni una palabra solo se quedo para ahí, temblorosa y esperando, tarde en reaccionar pero al final entre en razón.

TS: Por Celestia Rarity, entra, vamos hay que secarte.

La tome del casco y metí a mi habitación, busque por todo el lugar una toalla hasta encontrarla y suavemente la seque y limpie su maquillaje, le puse una bata y busque un poco de chocolate caliente.

TS: Ahora dime, ¿por que estas aquí?

Rarity: No tenia otro lugar a donde ir, ponyville se quemo y se vaporizó por la explosión, no he sabido de las demás desde que me fui y supuse que serias la única que seguía aquí, después de todo jamás nos creíste.

TS: No empieces con eso, se que la princesa ha demostrado ser mas asertiva últimamente pero no, aun no creo que haga locuras, hablando de locuras, ¿por que entraste así en Carterlot? es mas en el palacio, pudieron arrestarte.

Rarity: Ya no me importaba, solo... quería huir... yo quería sentirme segura y tu eras la respuesta.

TS: ¿Segura?... ¿yo?

Mi cabeza empezó a armar todas los posibilidades, tal vez la asaltaron, o estuvo en medio de una batalla pero todas llevaban lo mismo...Spike, mi pequeño Spike, el no había aparecido en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí ¿por que vendría sin el?... un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, que tal si la habían hecho algo... y si murió, no, no, no me niego a creer eso sin una prueba.

TS: ¿Donde esta Spike?

Solo hubo silenció, pensé que no me había oído.

TS: Dije ¿Donde esta Spike?

De su mejilla cayo una lagrima y gemía en silencio.

TS: ¿Acaso el... esta?...

Rarity: No... el no esta... el...

Su voz se corto mientras su llanto se incremento, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho no se que había pasado pero era algo que ella no quería recordar, lo dejare así... ya había pasado una hora y por fin logre que se calmara, la metí en mi cama y luego solo le susurre al oído.

TS: Tranquila, hablare con la princesa y ya veras que llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Rarity: No, por favor no... no quiero que ella se me acerque.

TS: Vamos por favor, confía en mi se que tienes miedo pero ya veras que ella no es así.

Me aparte de ella decidida hablar con la princesa y que le de una oportunidad de quedarse en el castillo, no aceptaría un no por respuesta será mi maestra y figura materna pero Rarity es mi amiga, al abrir la puerta de mi habitación me encontré cara a cara con ella... la princesa, me congele en ese momento, ni siquiera había podido pensar en que decirle, pero no fue necesario.

PC: No te preocupes Twilight, se que esta ahí dentro y si te hizo algo yo...

TS: NO, ella no me ha hecho nada, al contrario, quiero pedirle si ella puede quedarse, se que pasaron muchas cosas y los insultos pero...

PC: Espera aquí afuera.

Ella entro y yo me puse aun mas nerviosa, caminaba de lado a lado pensando en lo que podría pasar ahí dentro e incluso, odio decirlo, pero que si mis amigas tenían razón ella estaría jugando con su cabeza, 10, 20, 30 minutos hasta que la princesa abrió la puerta, pero la princesa estaba diferente no era feliz o enojada era expresión de sorpresa y decepción.

PC: Ella podré quedarse, será mejor que se quede contigo unas semanas hasta que este lista para dormir sola.

TS: (Nerviosa) ¿Qu-Que dijo?

PC: Confía en mi estas mejor así.

**Fin del Flashback**

TS: Hasta ahora no he podido averiguas que sucedió después de que partió y cada vez que le pregunto sobre eso y por Spike simplemente se aparta y se aleja para el siguiente día finge que nunca paso nada.

Adán: Ahora hace campañas de ayuda para los afectados de la guerra, una tarea adecuada para su elemento.

TS: Si todo se ve bien aquí, en Canterlot, pero según me ha dicho son bastante lamentables y decadentes, crimines, desamparados, heridos y muertos por las calles de cada una de las demás ciudades.

Adán: Y que me dices de tu amiga Rainbow se que solo estuvo un día y luego huyo, ella, Spike y ese tal Big Mac de alguna manera fueron los tenientes de Vandal, cada uno de ellos, pero sigo con mi punto que fue de tu amiga Rainbow Dash, ella era el elemento de la lealtad, algo prácticamente incorruptible por una influencia maligna.

TS: Lo se, lo se aun no entiendo como puedo pasar e incluso se volvió la pony mas leal a Vandal que podrías ver, solo que no se que tipo de magia o influencia la pudo corromper.

Adán: Eso es fácil, mi querida Twilight, ideas, el lleno su cabeza de ideas muy seductoras y de experiencias aditivas, no hay magia así que no ataco al elementó, si no al subconsciente de la portadora y eso es algo que temer.

TS: Sin duda el sigue siendo un enigma, igual que tu.

Adán: Se que ambos disfrutaremos como lo resuelves, Ahora continuamos hablando y por cierto debiste haber movido tu pieza desde hace un rato.

TS: ¿Que?... oh cierto el ajedrez.

Adán: Como fue la ultima vez que la viste.

TS: Era la media noche, unos 3 días después de la muerte de Vandal...

**Flashback... se lo advertí**

Una fuerte sacudida me despertó, era Rainbow, quise preguntarle que pasaba pero no me dejo ya que en segundo me silencio con su casco, me miro fijamente y lentamente quito su casco de mi boca.

RD: No grites Twilight, vengo a ayudar, toma tus cosas.

TS: Rainbow que demonios.

RD: SHHH, escucha lo que dijeron las demás es cierto la princesa manipulo tu cabeza, se metió con tu memoria Twilight y si lo hizo una vez quien dice que no lo ha hecho antes, así que hable con las chicas creen que es mejor que vengas conmigo.

TS: Ir contigo, ¿de que hablas?

Mi puerta se volvió abrir mas y de ella aparecieron Fluttershy y detrás de ella su hija, ambas llevaban sus mochilas ya preparadas, creo que ya se que pasa.

FS: Nos vamos Twilight y queremos que nos acompañes.

Scoots: Si... después de ver lo que te paso estoy segura de que mi padre, te sacaría y te protegería de ella tía Twily.

Eso me conmovió pocas veces nos decía alguna de nosotras de esa manera y cuando lo hacia era algo muy especial.

TS: Yo...yo no se... no se si todo eso sea cierto, se que nos salvo y yo lo ayude a eso pero...

Scoots: Pero, pero eso paso yo lo se, estuve ahí todos estuvimos ahí.

FS: Cariño, espera afuera con Luna ¿si? iremos en unos minutos.

TS: ¿Luna?

RD: Si, ella escapara con nostras esta noche, Vandal dejo a Mac a cargo de esta guerra, pero el perdió la cabeza se niega a escuchar, así que yo me encargare de esta guerra junto con Luna.

TS: ¿Y a donde piensan ir?

RD: Tal vez no murió, buscaremos por toda Equestria si es necesario, así que no nos quedaremos en ningún lado.

FS: Ven con nosotras Twilight, te mostraremos la verdad.

TS: Chicas, no puedo he halado con Celestia me contó todo lo que ha hecho, no importa si ahora es un héroe en el fondo era un monstruo.

FS: Me duele que digas eso.

A mi también me dolía decirlo, pero esa era la verdad en la que yo creía.

RD: Les dije que no nos escucharía, ya tiene el cerebro lavado, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

TS: No se vayan ¿Que pasara con las otras?

RD: Ellas ya eligieron que hacer, todas nos vamos claro que en diferentes momentos, Big mac no sabe lo que hace y Spike esta siendo vigilado por tu hermano.

TS: No pueden dejarme, somos mejores amigas, elementos de la armonía.

RD: Estas son tus opciones, te vas con alguna de nosotras o te quedas aquí, así que elijé.

TS: Yo...yo... yo no puedo irme, lo-lo siento.

RD: Como lo supuse, solo recuerda esto... tu sacaste a Vandal y por eso nos salvo, confió en ti pudiste enviarlo a la princesa pero no, lo apoyaste, elegiste tu bando en ese momento y el negarte a creernos, a venir con nosotros demuestra que Vandal no es un traidor, tu si.

TS: ¿Fluttershy?

Ella no me dirigió la mirada y de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas mientras salía de la habitación seguida por Rainbow Dash, yo solo regrese a mi cama y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

**Fin del flashback**

TS: Al día siguiente todos se enteraron del escape de la princesa, Rainbow, Shy y su hija, intente hablar con Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity pero me dijeron lo mismo, debía elegir, una semana después Applejack, sus hermanos, Pinkie y la hermanita de Rarity se fueron eso me hizo caer en una fuerte depresión hasta que mi hermano me... animó y bueno ya sabes que paso con Spike y Rarity.

Adán: Lamento mucho oír esto.

TS: Lo se y no he sabido nada de ninguna, desde hace meses, menos de Rainbow ella precio desaparecer de la faz de tierra desde que la NRL se separo.

Adán: -no quiero hacerla sentir mal- Mejor continuemos todavía no se que le paso a tus demás amigas.

TS: Espera, espera ya me preguntaste mucho, me toca aunque sea una vez, ¿no crees?

Adán: Cierto, lamento haber sido tan egoísta, ¿Que quieres saber?

TS: Primero, el padre de la princesa, lo has mencionado unas cuantas veces y me da curiosidad por saber sobre el.

Adán: ¿No sabes la historia del padre de la princesa Celestia, el primer alicornio?

TS: Me temo que no se mucho de la historia de Equestria de antes de 1000 años.

Adán: Seguro que esta en la biblioteca esta un tomo de eso pero debe estar en la parte mas profunda, bueno no importa, aunque tenga lagunas mentales esta historia es imposible que la olvide se la contaba a Celestia para dormir.

TS: Enserio (risa) aun no puedo imaginarme a la princesa de esa manera.

Adán: Era bastante tierna, ahora escucha con atención, todo empezó años después de la fundacio...

**Les dejo las preguntas que me gustaría que respondieran.**

**Shining armor sabe de Celestia ¿Que piensan? y ¿Donde creen que este Rainbow dash? **

**Esto es todo por ahora recuerden dejar sus respuestas, opiniones y preguntas... hasta luego.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola, hola, hola Que tal mis chavos aquí de regreso soy fiel servidor ElVandal23, bueno podemos debatir la parte de fiel pero ahora no, si me tarde un poco con este capitulo y si... si hubo razones que tenían que ver con el capitulo y todo eso... pero honestamente creo que fue la flojera y ganas de no escribir.**

**Pero me eso ya quedo atrás un día me levante extrañándolos y continué escribiendo, hasta que bueno llegamos a este momento, aquí en el principio de este capitulo como se vio en el final del anterior empezamos con una "pequeña" historia y terminamos con una sorpresa.**

**Bueno disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.**

Capitulo 7

¿Memorias o Espejismos?

Años después de la fundación de Equestria, el nuevo estado es gobernado por un consejo conformado por la Comandante Hurricane, la princesa Platinum y la Canciller Pudding juntos con sus respectivas ex-asistentes, recién ascendidas a concejales, Smart Cookie, el ex-solado Pansy y Clover "la sabia", gobernaban con justicia y el nuevo estado prosperaba... pero no todo se desarrollaba tan bien.

A pesar de que estas gobernantes se convivían en paz para lo población en general fue mas difícil, aun después de estos años era muy raro encontrar que algún pony socialicé con algún otro que no sea de su especie, menos del 10% de la población tenia al menos un amigo de otra raza pony, esto causo que la nueva cuidad capital se dividiera en tres barrios, cada uno para una raza además se eso los conflictos y los crímenes de odio crecían.

Pero nuestra historia se centra en un pony de tierra de crin y pelaje negro, sus ojos azules, su nombre,_ Nightshade,_ el no era mas que un potrillo cunado la capital se fundo y su familia se mudo para empezar una nueva y mejor granja, su padre le enseño a el y su hermanos como cuidar la tierra, a los pocos meses de haber terminado la construcción y plantación, su nueva granja atrajo la intención de un joven unicornio y le ofreció al padre un gran trato.

Este joven unicornio llego una tarde en un gran carruaje rojo, siendo recibido sin mucho ánimos por el padre entro a su casa, aprovechando esta situación el pequeño Nightshade, intrigado por el carruaje salio sin ser visto por su padre y hermanos, feliz corrió al carruaje y aprovecho que los conductores hablaban para intentar abrir la puerta, pero para su sorpresa algo abrió desde el otro lado, salto del susto y se escondió bajo el carruaje, solo puedo ver unos cascos blancos descender de la puerta y caminar al rededor del lugar.

Mas confiado al ver una figura familiar decide salir, se trataba de una potrilla de un color blanco crema y una crin roja, amarilla y naranja que se encontraba sujeta en una trenza como una coleta, la pequeña unicornio parecía tener la edad de Nightshade, lentamente se acerco por detrás a ella y con su casco la toco para llamar su atención, ella dio grito al ver que detrás de ella apareció una figura oscura.

?: (Enojada) Tonto! por que apareces así.

NS: Wow, tranquila, solo quería saludar jajaja, mi nombre en Nightshade.

?: Yo soy Fire Soul, ¿vives aquí?

NS: Si, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, ellos trabajan en la granja.

Fire: ¿Tu no?

NS: No, mis hermanos creen que soy muy joven e insisten que debo esperar.

Fire: Eso es genial tienes mas tiempo para jugar y divertirte.

NS: (Triste) No, no tengo amigos, no tenemos el dinero para que vaya a la escuela y mis hermanos trabajan todo el tiempo.

Fire: Eso esta mal, todos necesitan un amigo y yo me acabo de mudar con mi tío así que tampoco tengo muchos amigos.

NS: ¿Muchos?

Fire: Ok... me atrapaste, no tengo ninguno.

NS: Entonces...¿te parece si somos amigos?

Fire:(emocionada) Claro eso seria lo mejor que ha pasado desde que me mude... y ahora ¿que haces por aquí?

NS: Construyo una casa en un árbol o juego con los animales del bosque o no, no, algo mejor, el rio al que voy a jugar.

Fire: Enserio, jamás he visto un río, solo en libros.

NS: Eso es raro.

Fire: Oye jaja (empujándolo suavemente) eso grosero.

NS: Jajaja... ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Esa tarde ambos pequeños recorrieron el territorio de la granja disfrutando de juegos y risas, ya para antes de que sol se esconda el unicornio tío de la nueva amiga de Nightshade había terminado el trato y los adultos salieron y vieron a los pequeños jugando con un a pelota, algo que alegro la tarde del unicornio pero no se podía decir lo mismo del padre de nuestro pequeño amigo, así que después de una discusión sobre lo que en esos momentos del nuevo país era lo mejor y aceptado... el unicornio creyó que esto era lo mejor no solo para Equestria si no para que el acuerdo fuera fuerte, sin embargo el padre lo vio como algo indecente, no creía que la armonía de las razas prevaleciera.

Padre: ¿Como es que esto paso? mi hijo JA, amigo de una unicornio que tontería...no te quiero volver a ver con ella, ¿esta claro?

NS: Si pa...

Antes de terminar esa frase el hijo mayor, Shadow Hammer, interrumpió, el intento hacer ver al padre que esta amistad podría ser benéfica para el actual negocio con el unicornio, el hermano creyó que escucharía mas a su hijo, pero no... el padre era terco prohibió a Nightshade volver a ver a Fire Soul, algo que claro el hermano no le gusto.

A pesar de lo que había pasado el unicornio llevaba a su sobrina al territorio de la granja todos los días después de la escuela y aprovechaban todo el tiempo posible, no era mucho ya que debido a esto el padre ignoro la edad del pequeño y lo obligo a trabajar, el hermano mayor al ver esto decidió hacer su trabajo cada vez que ella estuviera en su casa, uno de esos días el unicornio se aventuro y encontró al hermano, estuvieron hablando por un rato y al final acordaron que el unicornio pagaría la escuela de Nightshade.

Así paso el tiempo y los años, Nightshade fue a la escuela y su hermano trabajaba doble sin quejarse, Equestria estaba en caída si antes el porcentaje de armonía era menor al 10% ahora no superaba ni el 4% las cosas se encrudecían entre los habitantes, pero para los dos amigos nada los separaba, crecieron juntos y el interior de uno de ellos algo mas creció, la amistad parecía algo del pasado... para Fire Soul Nightshade se habia vuelto su mejor amigo y luego algo mas, sin embargo para Nightshade le tomo un poco mas darse cuenta de eso y no fue hasta una tarde cuando ambos ya tenían 18 años.

Una tarde Nightshade corrió hasta el campo donde encontró un mantel y una canasta ya colocados y detrás del árbol a su furiosa amiga que ya llevaba una hora esperando, aunque enojada, el pudo apreciar que había dejado su coleta y había arreglado su crin de una manera hermosa, un poco maquillaje, algo que era raro en ella, pero hasta el tuvo que apreciar que se veía muy bien.

La tarde fue silenciosa, ella no había hablado mucho y estaba mas cerca de el que de costumbre, Night no sabia por que, pero el sabia que le escondía algo, paso mucho por su mente pero no sabia si era cierto, no creía que ella se sintiera así por el, pero la duda lo invadió la miro a los ojos y le pregunto.

NS: Es la primera vez que te veo así ¿por que? h-hay algo que quieras decirme.

FS: (sonrojada) Yo bueno, si... solo nos conocemos desde hace tanto y yo pensaba que...

NS: ¿Que?

FS: No..nada importante solo era una tontería, jamás iba a..

NS: Se cuando mientes, tengo una pregunta ¿tu te sientes así?

FS: Yo, yo, yo n... si se que es extraño y no quiero que tu me odies o me vea raro se que esto entre especies nunca se ha visto y y y...

Fire fue silenciada por su amigo con un beso, inesperado para ella, pero a los pocos segundos empezó a disfrutarlo, ambos se separaron solo cuando necesitaron respirar, se había unido mas que amigos asi fue un tiempo hasta que los demás se dieron cuenta, pronto fueron amenizados en publico, abucheados, mas de una vez casi mueren, para su buena suerte había solo unos pocos que no vieron esto tan mal, las concejales vieron esto como una oportunidad y escogieron una guardia que simpatizara para protegerlos los mandaron a un lugar seguro pero no duro mucho.

A las pocas semanas de que los sacaran de la capital su casa de seguridad fue atacada, los guardias que no los traicionaron murieron, aunque el peleo con todas sus fuerzas fue herido y dejado ahí a su suerte y se llevaron a Fire a la capital, Night tuvo la fuerza para levantar y correr durante un día y noche para llegar, herido pero vencido entro a la fuerza a una torre donde aseguraban que la tenían retenida, para cuando entro al ultimo piso ya no había nadie, pero desde la ultima ventana se tenia un perfecta vista de como le amarraban una soga al cuello a la pony que amaba, al ver que estaba a punto de irse solo pensó en hacerle compañía y se lanzo desde esa altura, mientras el caía pude sentir que sus esperanzas se apagaban y cuando senti tocar el suelo una sensación fría le invadió...

Pero era difícil saber si el había muerto o no, para sus ojos todo era oscuro y pronto una espera brillante de luz blanca apareció, le dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor, y a los pocos segundos una esfera negra que hizo los mismo movimientos y el lo sintió...sintió que le hablaban y le dijeron la verdad, ellos eran las entidades mas poderosas existentes y habían puesto el ojo en Nightshade el desafió a todos y por un momento atrajo un poco su atención y decidieron darle una oportunidad y cedieron el gran poder para unir a todas las razas de ponis, así que cuando en verdad golpeo el suelo una haz de luz se disparo evitando la ejecución.

Cuando el humo se disperso ese no era Nightsahde, o eso parecía la figura que se levantaba desde el hoyo que dejo era mas alta, algo que hizo que cada pony de cada raza se le helara la sangre es que esta figura tenia tanto alas como un cuerno... el primer alicornio había nacido... lentamente el nuevo night se acerco a donde su amada se encontraba y la libero, y ahí enfrente de las tres razas declaro que ellos eran la prueba de que las razas de ponys son iguales, les mostró que ahora tenia el poder para llevarlos a un futuro mejor.

Le tomo tiempo pero pronto logro que su amada también se convirtiera en alicornio, le tomo mas tiempo unir verdaderamente a las razas y solo cuando todos celebraron en una verdadera unión y armonía Nightshade se volvió rey y Fire Soul reina y después nació ella Celestia y pasaron los años hasta que su hermana nació.

Adán: Y esa es la historia de los padres de Celestia.

TS:(Burlonamente) ¿Eso es una historia para dormir a una pequeña?

Adán: Bueno (risa) bueno eran otros tiempos... jaque mate.

TS: ¿Todos los humanos son tan buenos en ajedrez?

Adán: ¿Como?

TS: Me engañaste con tu reina para que la tuviera en consideración y dejara expuesto al rey en pocas palabras, perdí una vez contra esta estrategia, con Vandal.

Adán: Curioso...

Ciertamente era curioso no recuerdo haber aprendido esta estrategia de ajedrez, pero todavía me falta recordar lo que posiblemente fueron muchos años de aprender nuevas cosas... todo se volvió un silencio incomodo debido a la mención y comparación con el mismo Vandal, así que ella decidió continuar la conversación.

TS: Y tu ¿donde entras en toda esa historia?

Adán: Llegue unos días después... después de... *Arg*.

Un dolor recorrió mi cabeza parecido a una leve descarga, fue bastante molesto.

TS: ¿Estas bien?

Adán: Perdón ... no lo recuerdo, solo tengo un vago recuerdo de Starswil

TS: ¡CONOCISTE A STARSWIL! ¿EL BARBADO?

Adán: ¿Se dejo la barba?

TS: Pero se supone que murió hace 1000 años y tu llegaste hace 1500.

Adán: El quería vivir para siempre, pero parece que logro romper las barreras de la naturaleza...sabes el me recuerda a ti, apasionado, aventurero, inteligente y mas que nada virtuoso en la magia.

TS:(Sonrojada) Gracias... pero no soy tan buena el es el unicornio mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Adán: Buen hechicero pero malo en los deportes y créeme el era bueno pero tu eres mejor en muchos, probablemente el no se compara a ti y todavía tienes una vida por delante... pero creo que cuando llegue el padre de Celestia le hizo prometer que... *Arg*

De nuevo, esta vez puse una mano en mi cabeza para intentar aliviar el dolor, puede que la señorita Sparkle e mostraba preocupada ante este compartimiento, es como si algo me estuviera evitando recordar, ¿como pudo pasar? hay pocos capases de lograr un bloqueo mental tan bueno.

TS: Adán...

Adán: No importa, ¿alguna otra cosa?

TS: Si (Preocupada) Dijiste que el padre de Celestia cometió un error... cual fue.

Justo antes de siquiera decir una palabra un tercer dolor en cabeza apareció, este fue el mas fuerte de los tres puedo recordar datos que se relaciones con Celestia pero no muy a fondo.

Adán: Si...duda recu-recuerdo... que paso algo (fuerte respiración) algo... muy malo.

En ese momento como si me cayera un rayo encima una corriente eléctrica corrió a través de mi cabeza y columna llevándome de la silla al suelo, me retorcía en el suelo, el dolor era casi insoportable, había oído que la silla eléctrica era un método de muerte demasiado cruel y no sabia si ya pasaría por lo mismo en los próximos segundos, sin embargo pensar en esta muerte alejo el recuerdo que intente acceder y calmo el dolor.

TS: (reaccionando) POR CELESTIA, ¿Adán?...¿Adán esta bien?... (susurrando) por favor, por favor no me lo quites así.

Adán: Si el dolor paro cuando deje de intentar recordar eso, es como si algo me lo estuviera impidiendo.

TS: ¿Hablas de que recuerdo es especifico esta bloqueado?

Adán: No solo uno, creo que pueden ser unos cuantos, ¿pasa algo?

TS: Bueno... eso síntomas solo se ven en aquellos que sufrieron una manipulación cognitiva del recuerdos en lóbulo frontal usando energía.

Adán: Entonces mis recuerdos están bloqueados por algún tipo de hechizo.

TS: No necesariamente un hechizo, habido unos casos en los que magia residual pueden alterar los recuerdos y sensaciones de algunos ponys, pero tu reacciones fueron muy bruscas y violentas como para ser un a accidente.

Adán: No lo se, pase literalmente siglos petrificado, tiene sentido que haya un poco de magia retenida en mi.

TS: Solo déjame intentar una cosa.

Acerco su cuerno a mi frente y lo ilumino con una aura de magia, justo al mas leve rose de su cuerno a mi cabeza una descarga la hizo para atrás y a mi me lanzo al lado contrario, rápidamente me reincorpore a la realidad y corrí a ver como se encontraba Twilight.

Adán: Demonios, Twilight... vamos responderme.

Ella lentamente se levanto y su crin estaba electricaza, se veía incluso graciosa, la ayude a levantarse.

TS: Yo... no puedo creerlo definitivamente tienes un hechizo de memoria muy fuerte.

Adán: Eso indica que me alguien me hizo esto.

TS: Si, será mejor que le informe a la princesa.

Adán: No...-algo en mi interior me dice que no- ella ya esta bastante ocupada con todo esto de la guerra, se que tu puedes encargarte, después de todo era la unicornio mas poderosa y hermosa que he visto.

TS: (Sonrojada) Ya para de decir esas cosas.

Adán: Y si todo sale bien pude que recuerda alguno secretitos de la biblioteca y Celi me de el permiso para enseñarte todas las investigaciones no oficiales de Starswirl.

TS: ¡ENCERIO! muchas gracias Adán.

Se lanzo hacia mi me dio un abrazo, yo correspondí con mucho afecto ese abrazo y todo parecía ir bien hasta que algo me jalo desde atrás y me alejo del cariño de Twilight.

TS: FLASH, ¿Que haces?

Este guardia pegaso de color naranja y crin azul ya lo había visto en la cena, intentaba captar la atención de Twilight, según ella su nombre era Flash, ¿por que fue tan brusco? no recuerdo haberle hecho algo, seguro el capitán armor también le informo sobre sus ordenes.

Flash: Twily, ¿estas bien? ¿te hizo algo?

TS: No me digas así y el único que ha hecho daño eres tu.

Flash: Intento ayudarte, me has sido indiferente desde hace meses, primero prefieres pasar mas tiempo son tu hermano que conmigo y ahora el, ¿este humano? podría hacerte daño.

Adán: Lo lamento pero tendré que introducirme en esta conversación, yo no seria capas de dañar a alguien y mucho menos a la señorita Sparkle, solo vengo aquí a terminar esta guerra de la forma mas pacíficamente posible.

TS: (furiosa) Vez el ha sido mas lindo que tu en unos días de conocerlo, además mi hermano estuvo para ayudarme cuando mis amigas se fueron y tu-tu al principio parecías interesado y creí que podríamos contra todo pero solo fui un juguete para ti.

Adán: Creo que podemos arreglar este problema sin gritar.

TS: No Adán... es mejor que te vayas, ya no puedo quedarme así sin hacerle sabe lo que me hizo y no quiero que me veas así.

Respete su dedición y me fui de de la biblioteca llevando mi mascara en una mano, algo en mi me decía que no podía irme, debía quedarme y hacer algo, pero no... si ella quería que me fuera tenia que hacerlo ¿no?... sinceramente no lo se últimamente he tenido un conflicto interno conmigo mismo, decidí aclarar mis ideas caminando hacia los jardines, a los pocos minutos en un banco encontré a la emperatriz Mi amore sola y aparente mente triste, decidí acercarme, tal vez si me llevo bien con la esposa del capitán pude llevar una relación de trabajo amistosa.

Adán: ¿Le importa si le hago compañía mi señora?

Candace: Ehh? oh eres tu, no...bueno si... no yo no... (suspiro) siéntate si quieres.

Adán: (sentándome) Me parece que algo le preocupada mi señora ¿pasa algo?

Candace: Bueno... no se si deba decirte... (suspiro) que importa... es... es mi esposo.

Adán: ¿Pasa algo con el capitán?

Candace: Si... es que no se como se lo tome...pues...bueno digamos que estoy... esperando.

Adán: (Impresionado) -Eso quiere decir que- Pero eso es un bueno...no una GRAN noticia, no entiendo de que estará preocupada mi señora, el capitán se ve que seria un buen padre.

Candace: Si... es solo que no recuerdo la ultima vez que siquiera me miro a los ojos, no hemos hablado mucho y no es solo esto de la guerra antes se tomaba su tiempo para mi... todo cambio ya hace casi un año desde que (suspiro molesto) Twilight... entro en su depresión.

Adán: Me entere de eso... francamente la he visto muy animada por este hecho.

Cadance: No...tienes idea... el la ha estado mucho... con ella desde entonces.

Adán: Y por que no habla con ella mi señora, puede que la ayude.

Candace: Nooo... no quiero ni verla y a ella no le gustaría saber que yo se... ummm no es tan mala idea, después de saberlo incluso me ayudara a que todo vuelva a ser como antes, es una gran idea gracias Adán.

Adán: No hay problema mi señora.

Candace: (Risilla) No me digas mi señora, seré inmortal pero me haces sentir vieja, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Adán: Si así lo deseas Candace, ¿Que nombre le pondrán a la criaturita?

Candace: Conociendo a mi esposo, si es un niño el insistirá en que le ponga su nombre, padre e hijo iguales.

Adán: ¿Pero y si es niña?

Candace: Mi tía hará lo mismo, incluso sin preguntarme, iría al registro y lo cambiaria ella misma sin preguntarme y decirle algo a alguien, hablando de mi tia, de niñera a niñero...¿como era ella de pequeña?

Adán: Pues ella... era la pequeña mas tierna y curiosa que había visto, odiaba tener que aprender las reglas del palacio y era la tortura de los guardias.

Candace: ¿Tortura de los guardias?

Adán: Ella tenia sirvientes si... pero siempre prefería lanzarle esa mirada de cachorrito a los guardáis y convencerlos de que le den dulces, hagan su tarea y jueguen con ella, claro hasta que llegue yo y pues prácticamente hico todo eso por ella y la crié... no es que sus padres no quisieran, la amaban pero en esos tiempos era mejor tenerla segura y acepte esa tarea sin dudarlo.

Candace: He sentido que ella te tiene un gran cariño, hiciste un buen trabajo, (risilla) quien sabe, pude que te deje a nuestro bebe cuando estemos ocupados.

Adán: Seria un honor, no tengo una cutie mark pero si la tuviera estoy seguro que es ser niñero.

Candace: Espero que mi esposo sea tan responsable como tu.

Adán: (Bromeando) Siempre estoy disponible.

Ambos reímos ese ultimo comentario que corono de manera cómica e irónica la conversación, sin embargo nuestras risas se apagaron por no haber notado a cierto personaje atrás de nosotros.

SA: (Molesto) Eejemm... ¿interrumpo algo?

Un escalofrió recorrió mis espalda, el capitán armor se encontraba justo atrás nuestro y no se cuanto de la conversación haya escuchado pero no ya no estoy tan seguro de que esto me haga llevarme mejor con el.

Candance: Shining... (nerviosa) ¿Cuento tiempo llevas ahí?

SA: Acabo de llegar pero es suficiente... humano retírate... tengo que hablar con mi esposa...en privado.

Adán: Si capitán... lo lamento capitán.

Antes de salir de ese lugar cruce miradas con Candace, estaba preocupada, asustada, puede ver que quería ayuda yo solo le asentí sin saber que mas hacer y me fui, recorrí el palacio hasta que choque con una guardia en particular.

Adán: Lo lamento.

?: No hay problema, tampoco estaba prestando atención.

Adán: Vaya, eres mas amigable que los demás guardias ¿cual es tu nombre?

?: Yo soy Rock lionhearth, tu eres Adán si no me equivoco, me dirigía con la princesa para hablar sobre ti.

Adán: Genial, ¿eres un amigo de la princesa?

Rock: Si clar... (nervioso) Bueno no... pero tengo curiosidad jejeje y mejor me apresuro.

Adán: Ok... bueno suerte.

Este guardia que tenia una peculiar personalidad y una mas peculiar cuitie mark de la letra griega de omega, un interesante talento pero no lo comprendo bien, será que ¿alguien mas tiene una marca relacionada?... muchas dudas poco tiempo además no es relevante, ya que tenia una gran cantidad de tiempo libre, me dispuse a recorrer los vitrales y ahí me encontré una hermosa unicornio de crin muy arralada.

Adán: Señorita Rarity, es una agradable sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

Rarity: (Sorprendida) ¡Adan! por Lu.. Celestia, no deberías espantar a una dama así.

Adán: Mis mas sinceras disculpas...

Rápidamente volteé mi mirada y pude apreciar el vitral que ella estaba observando el vitral que mostraba a los elementos de la armonía y sus portadoras venciendo a Nigthmere moon.

Adán: Debió ser emociónate ser una portadora de la armonía y descubrir que afuera se encontraban 6 ponys con las que compartías un destino.

Rarity: Si... claro que al principio tuvimos neutras diferencia pero... lo que compartíamos era especial, solo que no creo que se trate del destino, antes yo si creía en eso... un orden en el universo que hacia que todo se moviera a como debe ser... pero no entiendo, si existe un destino... ¿Como es posible que nos una a mi y a mis amigas de una manera tan fuerte y no separe igual? Si existe un destino ¿por que hace esto?

Adán: Yo...

Eso no lo había pensado, pero que respuesta tenia... un chico cualquiera de 1939 es enviado a una tierra mágica de ponys parlantes, simplemente no había lógica en eso, por que... no hay otra manera de decirlo... ¡POR QUE! era lo unico lo mas exacto... justo ahí fue donde empezó, de manera lenta pero segura esa idea se planto y se abrió paso a en mi cabeza y la única respuesta fue... "yo tengo que estar aquí, afuera hay algo que necesitaba que yo estuviera aquí " y para mi ese algo era Celi, creo firmemente que el hay algo o alguien ahí escribe nuestros pasos y vidas.

Adán: Yo... yo... yo no se por que pasan estas cosas, pero pude que sean necesarias tal vez sea una prueba de fe, para ver si somos fuerte y hacemos lo correcto.

Rarity: Es algo muy espiritual, sin duda eras distinto a el... para serte sincera yo también creí y tenia fuertes esperanzas de que fueras Vandal, pero sin duda no lo eres... el me hizo dejar de creer en el destino.

¿Esperanzas de que yo fuera Vandal?

Adán: ¿Que hizo exactamente?

Rarity: El simplemente no creía en el destino, como yo ahora, simplemente por esa razón... el solo creía que sus herramientas eran sus manos, sus pies su camino y sus palabras sus leyes... le mostró a unos amigos y uno de ellos a mi que con esas capacidades puedes tomar al mundo si así lo quieres.

Adán: Y tu amigos, ¿bueno Vandal y tus amigos buscaban eso?

Rarity: Dudo que ellos lo quisieran, pero despues después de todo lo que hizo, lo que paso, me parece poco creíble que eso tenia que pasar, no paso como el quería, no paso como yo quería, nada paso como alguien quería... por eso no creo que alguien en su sano juicio querría esto, pero si en verdad hay algo que piensa diferente y mueve los hilos... yo prefiero no averiguarlo, ahora discúlpame pero hay una reunión para la fundación de huérfanos de guerra.

Ella se fue dejándome en duda, ¿en verdad esto debía pasar? o fue solo la voluntad de un lunático, pero si no es que las cosas deben pasar ¿por que desperté después de mil años? justo cuando este lugar y Celi me necesitan, _"en verdad es cierto... en verdad te necesitan"_ esa duda, esa voz en mi cabeza retumbo, por que llegue aquí en primer lugar yo, yo... tengo que recordar que mas, se que hay algo en mi que puede ser útil pero si no lo recuerdo ARRRGG.. otra de esas descargas recorrió mi cuerpo y me llevo al suelo, instaba reincorporarme y reacordar pero al final la descarga fue tan fuerte que me desmaye.

Me costo trabajo abrir mi ojos pero al lograrlo descubrí que estaba estaba en mi habitación y me habían despojado de mis ropas, lo único que usaba eran mis interiores, ya era de noche y lo único que alumbraba era una lamparita en una mesa cercana, no sabia que había pasado y quien me había traído aquí, pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y de detrás de ella era Celi, se veía extrañamente feliz.

PC: ¿Como te encuentras? estabas profundamente dormido en el suelo, era muy gracioso jajaja.

Adán: No me había dormido, me desmaye, no quería decirte pero tengo un problema con la memoria un poco de magia residual me impide recordar ciertas cosas del pasado.

PC: (Sarcásticamente) Vaya ese en un problema grave, se lo reportare a las autoridades jijijiji, solo olvídalo no hay mucho que recordar solo importa que este aquí y ahora, ¿te importa se me acuesto?

Adán: ¡Celestia estoy casi desnudo!

PC: Lo se... (Seductoramente) ¿Quien crees que te las quito? no creo que Twilight lo hiciera...

Ella se acerba a mi cama, yo no entendía por que se comportaba así hasta que estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, su olor todo indicaba que había estado bebiendo, eso explicaría por actúa tan rara... espero que lo que me dice y hace también sea por causa del alcohol... no creo que mi pequeña Celi estaría así no quiero creerlo ella lo vio en mi rostro ya me había dado cuenta y aun así se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente.

Adán: ¡Celestia! ¿cual es tu problema?

PC: No es obvio... tu eres mi problema...

Adán: ¿De que demonios hablas?

PC: Yo... solo... quería que las cosas fueran como antes, pero nunca podrán serlo, tu eres... ¡tu! pero al mismo tempo no.

Adán: ¿Que? eso no tiene sentido Celestia escúchate... por favor... recupera la razón.

PC: Yo... solo quiero que vuelvas... que regreses a mi vida... y que tu promesa vuelva.

La abrase justo en ese momento y pude oír unos pequeños gemidos, en ese momento no podía ver su rostro pero estaba seguro que sus ojos enrojecieron y cayeron lagrimas de ellos, aun no entendía a que se refería... yo soy estoy ahora parado frente a ella... sera que esto esta relacionado con mi problema de memoria.

Adán: Estoy aquí linda... ya regrese y no me iré en un buen tiempo... yo no.. no se que es esa promesa... pero nunca he roto mi palabra.

PC: Me gustaría que eso fuera real.

Adán: Celestia... (suspiro) si aun lo quieres puedes quedarte esta noche.

PC: Jijijijiji justo cuando como cuando era pequeña.

Adán: Te soy honesto creo que ya eres un poco grande, pero ya no importa acuéstate, ahora eres una gobernante en guerra y si ella sigue subiendo la luna tu debes hacer lo mismo con el sol... (susurrando) espero que se te baje rápido esa bebida.

Apague las luces y entre en la cama, ella me clavo su mirada en mis ojos algo a lo que un poco incomodado respondí con una sonrisa y solo me recosté para dormirme lo mas rápido posible, sin embargo pude sentir que me abrazo y un leve susurro se escucho antes de quedarnos dormidos.

PC: Te extrañe...

**P.O.V de Twilight...8 meses después **

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, unos suaves rayos de luz entrevan por una ventana, en pocos segundos puede notar que me encontraba en mi habitación pero no recuerdo estar ahí, la noche anterior Adán y practicábamos sus ejercicios de memoria... en los últimos 8 meses bueno paso algo inesperado, ahora no solo sus recuerdo estaban bloqueados, cada vez que intentaba recordar perdía partes que ya sabia... ahora incluso sin intentarlo sus memorias se desvanecen, he intentado muchas maneras de ayudarlo sin usar magia.

Se que la magia es la respuesta para curar muchas enfermedades... pero la magia le hace esto a el, temo que si intento usarla en el elimine todo lo que Adán es, su personalidad, memoria, conocimiento, habilidades y se convierta en una masa de carne y huesos inerte... yo no podría perderlo, Candace se llevo a mi hermano cuando su vientre mostró signos de embarazo... y eso me quito muchas cosas, sin mi hermano me sentí bastante sola Adán lleno ese vació en mi corazón.

Pero cada vez se hace mas obvio que si no hago algo a el también lo voy a perder a el y no creo que pueda soportar otra pérdida de alguien tan importante... mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta, seguido de eso se abrió y de ella salio Adán viéndome tiernamente, yo le regrese una sonrisa, camino hacia a mi se sentó en la cama y me saludo con profundo beso.

Adán: Buenos días preciosa.

TS: (Sonrojada) Buenos días Adán (risilla) ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? -No se ni que hora es-

Adán: ¿Temprano? jaja es casi medio día.

TS: Enserio,(seductoramente) me hubiera gustado aprovechar la mañana contigo

Adán: Bueno anoche seguro fue divertido.

TS: -¿Fue- Espera... tu me trajiste aquí ¿verdad?

Adán: C-Claro ¿Quien mas podría ser?

TS: Dime como fue, donde estábamos y que hicimos.

Adán: (Suspiro) No puedo mentirte preciosa, yo se que te traje pero... solo... no es como si lo olvidara totalmente, tengo unas pequeñas escenas en mi mente.

TS: Me preocupas Adán, nada de lo que hago funciona... me siento tan impotente.

Adán: Lo se linda y creo que solo hay una opción.

TS: No intentare con ese hechizo contigo, es peligroso no podemos jugar con la mente, si yo cometo un error te perderé para siempre.

Adán: Se que temes fallar, pero no hacemos de igual manera mi tengo una sentencia de muerte, es nuestra única esperanza.

TS: La princesa no lo permitiría.

Adán: Por las mismas razones que tu, no quiere arriesgarse, pera a veces para seguir hay que dar un salto.

TS: Esta bien... vayamos a la biblioteca, hay esta el libro que necesito.

Salimos de la habitación y los nervios me consumían, Adán tenia puesta su mascara, últimamente si camina por los pasillos es necesario que la use, no se muy bien la razón, pero podía sentir que debajo de ella se encontraba un caos de nervios similar al mió, yo no estoy segura de hacer esto pero es su dedición... me pregunto que tanto recordara de los últimos meses.

TS: Adán... ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?... para ver que tal esta tu memoria.

Adán: Claro.

TS: Son sobre los últimos meses, recuerdas que le paso a mi hermano.

Adán: Yo... creo que... lo necesitaban en el reino de cristal... para, para resolver el asunto de una familia.

TS: Cerca, mi hermano fue para cuidar a su familia, hace un mes se convirtió en padre de una princesita y yo en tía claro.

Adán: Entonces ¿eso me hace tío?

TS: (Risa) No vayas tan rápido... continuo... los extremistas hicieron algo pues "grande" por decirlo de un modo... Adán... ¿a donde vas?

El dio la vuelta en el lugar equivocado, seguro insistirá en que solo estaba distraído pero yo se que no es asi.

TS: No sabes que hicieron los extremistas verdad.

Adán: Si yo... no... no lo recuerdo.

TS: Secuestraron a Blueblood y no pidieron rescate por lo que se presume muerto.

Adán: Eso es horrible... y el era...

TS: Un duque aunque lo confundía con príncipe pero en verdad el era un pariente lejano de la princesa.

Adán: Vaya devio ser muy duro.

TS: No tanto el tipo era desagradable.

Adán: Lo era... ¡Claro! lo conocí, rubio de pelaje blanco y un asco de personalidad... a pesar de eso no digo que me hace feliz que este muerto... pero tampoco que este muy triste.

Ese comentario nos dio risa, era cierto los únicos que parecían afectados fueron sus amigos de la nobleza tan odiosos como el, ya a los pocos minutos llegamos a la biblioteca, puede oír como algunos guardias susurraban cuando nos vieron entrar a la biblioteca... espero que Flash no haga de las suyas hoy, tome el libro y me prepare, no solo mi magia si no también mis emociones.

TS: ¿E-Estas listo Adán?

Adán: Si, vamos.

No hay vuelta atrás, doy un fuerte suspiró y comienzo a concertar mi magia poco a poco, al tener la suficiente reunida y mi cuerno ya iluminado, empiezo a pensar en ese hechizó, era manojo de nervios incluso comencé a temblar, tenia miedo hasta que le di una ultima mirada a Adán... el humano que logre amar, ya con su mascara guardado en su saco, pude ver sus quemadura y sus ojos, esos hermoso ojos, ambos diferente, el asintió su cabeza y yo me llene de comienza mitras lanzaba el hechizo.

Un haz de luz pura se disparo de mi cuerno y lo golpeo en medio de los ojos, pronto su cabeza se en volvió en rayos, sus ojos y boca se volverían blancos e irradiaban una especie de luz, la habitación empezó a temblar y el empezó a levitar, estas dos cosas se intensificaban poco a poco, sentí tanto miedo que di unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que en un parpadeo se detuvo, Adán callo al suelo pero rápidamente e levanto, caso las mascara de su saco...

Adán: Ya... Ya lo recuerdo todo, quien soy, como soy, todo esta volviendo... ya no necesitare mas mascaras.

La dejo caer al suelo, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y corrí hacia a el, me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso, al separarnos me apoyo en su pecho.

Adán: Gracias Twilight, gracias, te amo... Te amo como tienes idea...

TS: Yo... Yo también te amo Ada...

Fui interrumpida por Flash que había llegado y no se veía muy feliz, pude ver ese odio en su rostro y en sus ojos, me separé de Vandal y camine hacia el... habrá sido un desconsiderado pero no quiero verlo así.

TS: Se como te debes sentir Flash... pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, pero puedes ser mi ami...

Flash: ¿Por que?... ¡DE TODOS POR QUE EL MALDITO HUMANO!

Con su casco me sujeto fuertemente y violentamente, me dolía mucho era brusco y no para de gritar lo mismo.

TS: Suéltame por favor (quejido)... me lastimas.

Flash: ¡NO! la princesa viene hacia nosotros y se va a...

Flash fue silenciado por un puño que salio básicamente de la nada, el golpe lo envió hacia un estante que se destrozo por el impacto y cuyos libros le cayeron encima, no había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de Adán, el no había mostrado signos de violencia en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, eso era raro pero era obvio que era culpa del hechizo.

Adán: (seriamente) Ella dijo que la sueltes... idiota.

TS: ¿Adán?

Adán: Yo... (agitando su cabeza) Yo no quería o si... no, no, no, jamás he hecho daño a alguien... esto esto no esta bien, NADA DE ESTAS COSAS TIENE SENTIDO..

El empezó a sujetar su cabeza igual que con anteriores ataques al intentar recordar, solo que puede notar por sus gritos que le dolían mucho as que antes, de sus ojos y nariz empezó a correr sangre, eso... eso... no sabia como reaccionar a eso, nada de esto venia en los efectos secundarios, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que gritar por ayuda.

TS: ¡AYUDA! 1POR FAVOR AYUDENME¡

_Twilight!_

Reconocía esa voz, era mi hermano, estaba en el castillo, el sabría que hacer, pronto lo vi en el área que yo me encontraba y corrió hacia mi... acompañado de dos guardias y como Flash dijo con la princesa... cuando los tuve enfrente no pude ni hablar.

SA: ¡¿Que hiciste?!... TWILIGHT ¡¿Que hiciste?!

TS: Yo...

PC: Eso ya no importa Shining... hay que hacerlo entrar en razón.

SA: !Se ve muy clamada princesa¡... demasiado.

Justo en eso Adán lanzo otro grito y su... su... su rostro se empezó a mover como si abajo de eso hubieran miles de criaturas y salían protuberancias enormes y pulsantes, era algo asqueroso y horrible... pero mi mente aun no podía comprender de que se trataba todo.

PC: Las mascara rápido.

Y tal como dijo mi maestra lo guardias lo sujetaron y mi hermano le puse a la mascara.

PC: Twilight ve a tu habitación.

TS: Pero...

Ni siquiera me dejo terminar ya que con su magia me transporto directo a mi habitación, donde mi fuerte respiración era lo único que sonaba en la habitación, me quede mirando al vació unos minutos hasta que logre reaccionar, intente trasportarme de regreso a la biblioteca pero también la princesa me había puesto un hechizo bloqueador y no podía usar ningún tipo de magia, así que corrí, salí de mi habitación a toda velocidad y corrí hacia la biblioteca... pero al llegar ya no había nadie solo caos y muchos destrozos.

Escuche gritos provenitas de la sala del trono parecía la voz de Candace, salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a la entrada de la sala, pude ver muchos guardias amontonados y bloqueando la entrada, la mirada de todos se dirigía a un mismo lugar y podía ver el miedo y enojo en sus rostros, de algunos incluso caía sudor, me abrí paso a través de ellos y llegue justa con la princesa, mi hermano y Candace.

TS: Princesa... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que todos están tan...tan...

Yo no quería creerlo, mi corazón no quería creer que el humano que ame, ahora de alguna manera este muerto y después de todo lo que ha pasado no se por que siento que todo fue calma antes de la tormenta.

Yo... No lo había entendido hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos su mascara estaba a sus pies... levanto uno de sus pies y de un pisotón la rompió en mil pedazos, yo... yo no sabia que pasaba tenia un nudo garganta y mi interior se empezó a revolver tenia unas enormes ganas de vomitar, yo... lo amaba... pero yo no amo esto, sentó en el trono y comenzó a aplaudir lentamente.

_Bien...muy bien...esto me recuerda a una canción, ¿la han oído?... No... no lo creo... pues es asi... Hail to the king...Hail to the one... kneel to the crown... Stand in teh sun... Hail to the king... jaja... jajajajajaa... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ (como todo un psicópata) _

TS: Vandal...

**No hay preguntas, mensajes ni nada... solo de ustedes... Bien esta de vuelta.**

**Escriban lo que sea que pase por su mente en los reviews.**

**Yo me despido, hasta luego chavos, nos leeremos pronto. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Mis chavoooooos, aquí de regreso ElVandal23, ya saben no les doy excusas con cuanto me tardo les digo las verdad y fue por que me daba flojera XD además de un corte de inspiración muy fuerte, pero noticias... nada, esta vez no les tengo mucho que decir mas que desfruten el capitulo 8**

**AHHH Cierto, mis galletas, TENGO MASSSSS, ahora las disfrutare lentamente... mmmmm... o si... (susurrando) galletas **

Capitulo 8

El despertar

TS: Vandal...

Vandal: Así es preciosa... en carne y hueso... (silencio) hmm no parece que estén felices de verme, diablos creí que este seria un hermoso reencuentro.

TS: Tu...Tu...¡TU!, (furiosa) ME ENGAÑASTE BASTARDO, todo este tiempo yo creí que, tu...

Twilight rompió en llanto, todo este tiempo me vio como otra persona, algo que yo no escogí ser... ella escogió su bando, escogió combatirme en vez de ayudarme, no tolero la traición... pero el verla así había algo que me dolía en mi interior, algo que no sabria explicar pero tengo que decirle... no valdrá mucho pero tengo que volver a decirle.

Vandal: Si... fuiste engañada y me da mucho gusto decirte que no fui yo, pero me duele que aun viendo lo obvio persistes en que es mi culpa, ¿Quien me presento como su "caballero" perdido en el tiempo? ¿Quien te piso junto a mi? ¿Quien fue la que te mintió esa y otras veces?

TS: (aun llorando) No... no lo creo... pero los hechos solo señalan a una respuesta lógica... Princesa ¿usted?

PC: Jamás te haría eso mi niña, el no es como algún villano que enfrentáramos antes, es mucho mas listo y manipulador, aclara tu mente.

TS: Si hago eso... temo *sniff* que el tenga razón, mis lagunas mentales después de ese día y que usted nos haya dicho esta mentira... a mi que soy alumna y seguidora, Rarity, Candace incluso a mi hermano... su propio capitán.

Vandal: ¿Recuadras que el me trato como basura desde un principio?... (Gritando) Y el premio del hermanó del año es para...

TS: ¿Shining?

SA: Lo siento Twili, Yo... yo

TS: Tu... también, todos me han estado engañando... ¿por que me hacen esto? (llorando) ¿Que les he hecho?

Vandal: Nada... solo te quieren usar como les plazca, no eres mas que la herramienta de Celestia.

PC: Eso no es...

Vandal: Tantas veces Twili, tantas veces hemos intentado convencer pero y no me rindo, jamás lo haré... ahora te lo pido, ven conmigo... traeremos todo a como era antes.

Ella mi mira a los ojos y lentamente empieza dar pasos hacia mi, le doy una ultima sonrisa a Celestia, vaya que esta enojada, quitarle a su alumna, era el ultimo gran paso para hacerla enfadar, pero en una fracción de segundo su enojo se transforma en alegría, ¿ahora que hace?

PC: Twilight, por favor déjame explicar.

TS: No hay nada que explicar.

PC: Es cierto que te mentí, yo siempre supe que era Vandal, pero no era por que no confiara en ti... era para protegerte.

TS/Vandal: Eh?

PC: Yo temían que como aun amas a tus amigas, alguna de ellas se aprovechara de ello, sabia que si te utilizaban de esa manera te dañaría mas que los golpes y (triste) cuando vi que ustedes dos sea hacían tan cercanos me conmovió y no tenia la fuerza para decirte la verdad.

TS: ¿Eso es cierto?

PC: *sniff* No solo eso... en verdad yo te borre la memoria, pero fue para ayudarte, ese día sufriste tanto, ... tantas discusiones... me pediste que aliviará tu dolor y yo solo quería que estuvieras feliz... (llorando) se que tal vez no pueda convencerte de que sea la verdad, pero solo perdona a tu débil maestra... ya perdí una hermana, no quiero perder a una hija.

TS: Hija...

Twilight corre para abrazar a su maestra... maldita perra manipuladora, olvide que sabia jugar... sin embargo también ayudo que Twilight estuviera en un momento delicado, Twilight es demasiado inteligente se hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por toda esta mierda sentimental y reveladora.

SA: Lo lamento hermanita, se que todo esto es muy duro para ti, yo sabia que era un mala idea pero confie...

Vandal: Permíteme un tantito idiota, ¿mala idea? ¿que no piensas bien... ahhh cierto eres un soldado sigues no piensas, me sorprende que una princesa se fijara en un retrasado como tu, que ni siquiera sabe cuando es ella o una insecto cambia formas.

Clavo su mirada directamente en mi, podía sentir su odio, había tocado un punto frágil, jajajaja voy a disfrutar esta pelea.

Vandal: No, no, no, no... cualquiera en su sano juicio habría acabado con el enemigo cuando estaba débil, pero capturarlo lavarle el cerebro para que se crea alguien mas y luego usarlo en contra de sus amigos, eso... es un verdadero plan... es ingenio, es estar completamente loco, felicidades Celestia yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

PC: No entiendo de que me hablas...

Vandal : A otro perro hueso... sabes perfectamente de que hablo... no somos tan diferentes ambos estamos locos... un par de psicópatas, piensa en todo lo que hubiéramos hecho... hemos visto detrás de la mascara de la sociedad y no cerramos los ojos... y ahora después de tanto tiempo aquí en el climax de nuestro encuentro... es ¡EMOCIONANTE!... pero ambos sabemos que solo saldrá uno (risa) disfrutare cortar tu cuello o mejor ponerle una correa.

Veía en enojo en su rostro... seguro el comentario de la correa fue la cereza en el pastel, (risa) aun no se buscarme problemas con cuidado... y eso es tan excitante.

PC: GUARDIAS... ACABEN CON EL... los demás nos vamos.

SA: Si me disculpa princesa me gustaría quedarme.

PC: (sonrisa) Esperaba que lo pidiera capitán, tendrá mi disculpa y ciertamente un muy merecido bono acorde a la situación en su oficina mañana temprano.

Todos salieron del lugar excepto el capitán y sus hombres, sabia que Shining les daba ordenes solo con las miradas que les daba y poco a poco los guardias me rodeaban... 1,2,3... 3 docenas de guardias tomaban posiciones a mi alrededor, odio decir esto pero eran muchos para mi, siempre dicen que se necesitaban ejercito para matarme bueno lo veremos en poco.

Todos los soldados me apuntaron con sus lanzas... el primero de ellos cargo hacia mi desde atrás así que no tenia tiempo de esquivar apenas puede darme vuelta y mover la cadera, di un golpe sobre la lanza ocasionando, con el mismo brazo doy un codazo entre los ojos al soldado, con mi pie levanto la lanza al aire y la atrapo con la mano contraria, tomándola firme mente entierro la lanza en su boca que termina desgarrando la carne y saliendo por la nuca, con la misma velocidad arranco la cabeza y dejo el cuerpo caer.

Todos los demás me miran furiosos, sin previo aviso todos avanzan contra mi, no tengo muchas opciones de pelea estando rodeado, así con la lanza que aun conservo corro hacia los que soldado que vienen frente a mi, pego la lanza al suelo y la utilizó como garrocha cayendo desamado pero detrás de los soldados, aprovechando que estaban distraídos ataque al mas cercano, le torcí el cuello y tome su navaja, al segundo lo apuñale rápidamente en la garganta, al tercero de ellos le doy un golpe en la nuca y cae desmallado, de nuevo se fijaban en mi pero ahora al menos tenia la puerta a mis espaldas por si me encontraba en problemas.

Vandal: Soldados... JA... mas bien un montón de niños que se creen grandes pero lloran cuando no aguantan la presión.

Provocación... furia... siempre nublan la mente de alguien, evitando una buena comunicación entre cuerpo y mente, el primero en atacarme me intenta dar una golpe, yo lo esquivo y lo agarro por la espalda, uso esa navaja pera cortar su cuello y toda la sangre cae encima de una pegaso que grita y empieza a volar sin control, aprovecho esa distracción y apuñalo repetidas veces a otro guardia, estoy tan concentrado en apuñalarlo que no noto cuando uno me empuja, doy un golpe pero es detenido por un casco, en cuanto puede ver mejor era Shining, antes de que dijera algo logro darle un cabezazo y empujarlo lejos.

Vandal: ¿Tenia que llegar a esto tan pronto? Diablos, esto hubiera sido mejor a final, ¿te parece pos ponerlo? ¿Que tal algunos capítulos mas?

SA: De que diablos hablas demente.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el me dio un golpe contundente al rostro y caí al suelo... al levantarme escupí un poco de sangre... hace tiempo que no veía mi propia sangre... al menos no estoy muerto mi corazón aun late... pero esto le costara un ojo de la cara.

Vandal: Bien, ¡ya me enoje! quieres hacer esto... bien por mi.

Me levante, los guardias nos rodeaban y miraban atentos a la pelea que estaba por iniciar... me remonta a los viejos días en mi mundo, solo que esta vez peleo contra un unicornio en un palacio de una tierra mágica... bienvenido a las ligas mayores... me puse en posición de pelea, dábamos vueltas alrededor del circulo formado por los guardias, sin quitarnos los ojos de encima... el ataco tirando un golpe con su casco, sin mucho problema lo detengo y le regreso el golpe acertando en su rostro.

Vandal: Vamos el capitán debe de tener mas que eso.

Le lance un segundo golpe, pero usando su magia se disparo un destello y para cuando se disipo había desaparecido, el malito se había retransportado, lo que paso después fue que con me levanto del suelo con un fuerte golpe de sus patas trajeras lanzándome lejos mi espada dolía y me retorcí unos segundos, me reincorpore con dificultad, y corrí hacia el, lance patadas y golpes una tras otras en todas direcciones, adelante, atrás, izquierda, derecha etc... se transportaba muy rápido para que yo lo tocara pero yo atacaba muy rápido como para que haga algo, pronto me sentí muy cansado y me quedaba sin ideas, así que aproveche que un momento se transporto para barrer todo lo que este a mi alrededor y le di... mi barrida lo tiro al suelo apenas apareció.

Salte sobre el y apoye todo mi peso en su cuerpo pata evitar que se levantara y para evitar que se transportara daba golpes consecutivos a la cabeza, pero había olvidado que estaba rodeado de sus solados así que le dio una lanza con la cual me golpeo en la cien y me dejo mareado, aprovechó para levantarse y ponerme en la mimas posición, iba a apuñalarme... me ataco tan rápido que solo pude cerrar mis ojo e intentar cubrirme.

Dolor... di un fuerte grito, no estaba muerto pero sentía que una gota caía entre mis ojos, cuando los abrí vi que falto poco para que la lanza me lobotomisara... había logrado poner mi mano en medio de su trayectoria, pero la punta la había atravesado y dejado un gran hoyo... mi mente se nublo... aun con la lanza atravesadme logre formar un puño, con dolor y dificultad rompí la punta de la lanza, aun clavada en mi mano y la enterré la punta en su ojo derecho... nuestras sangre y gritos de dolor se mezclaban mientras yo con dificultad intentaba sacar mi mano de la punta clavada en su ojo.

Mientras jalaba mi mano podría sentir como mis huesos se movían y como algunas partes del tejido de mi mano se desgarraban lentamente hasta que como si una liga que se estira demasiado y se rompe justo después de esa sensación recorriendo mis nervios mi mano salio del lado contrario del arma haciendo el agujero mas grande y logrando empujar al capitán lejos de mi... me levante de forma violenta, mire de un lado a otro hasta que encontré una ventana abierta... solo dos guardias estaban en medio de mi salida, corrí hacia ellos con mi herida en muy mal estado, le di una patada de empeine al primero justo en el cuello... podía oír como las vértebras de su cuello tronaban como burbujas de plástico una tras otra, con mi mano saludable tome al guardia del cuello lo lance hacia uno de sus compañeros que ya había notado mi presencia aterrizo sobre su lanza y sus sangre lentamente caí sobre su ya asustado camarada.

Corrí velozmente hacia mi objetivo, mi respiración era fuerte y mi corazón estaba al máximo creí que un salto seria suficiente pero al levantar mis pies en el aire y sentir la suave brisa y el aire fresco me detuve y retrocedí hasta dentro de la habitación algo me había jalado... era Shining el no se había rendido, la mitad de su rostro estaba manchado en sangre mitas la punta de una lanza se encantaba profundamente en su ojo derecho, podía oír rechinas sus dientes desde mi posición, me levante tome mi playera blanca y le arranque una larga tira de tela que enrede en mi mano y parte del antebrazo hasta que la blanca tela se tiño del frió liquido carmesí recorriendo mis venas.

Esta es mi ultima oportunidad atrás mió una ventana bloquead por muchos guardias, al frente la puerta y solo el capitán, y a mi lado una pared... pros de la puerta, es uno contra mi, contras no se cuentos estén detrás de la puerta... la ventana pros salgo a exterior contras no se cuento caiga si pueda vivir, son muchos enemigos y estoy cansado y herido... la puerta sin duda pase lo que pase seguro puedo con el ¿verdad?... cargue hacia el frente y Shining hizo lo mismo estábamos jugando el juego de la gallina el primero cambiar de dirección pierde... a centímetros me preparo, espero que ver a las gimnasta me sirva de algo, apoyo mi pie en la pared y doy un salto pasando mi cuerpo horizontal sobre el confundido capitán y dando un no muy suave aterrizaje donde caigo sobre mi brazo derecho y rodando unos cuentos metros me levante lo mas rápido que podía.

Vandal: (sonrisa) M-Mejor suerte para la próxima.

Tome el asa de la puerto y la jale... no abrió... al botar esto mi sonrisa paso a una mueca de preocupación así que la tome con mis dos manos y apoyé un pie en la puerta jale con todas mis fuerza pero no sirvió la puerto no cedió ni un milímetro.

SA: LAS BALLESTAS RAPIDO...

Mi sangre se congelo al oír esto me volteé y los vi a todos apuntando las filosas puntas hacia mi, estaba atrapado, podía intentar saltarlos pero jamás lo lograría, me dispararían y llenarían de hoyos antes de siquiera acercarme a ellos, bueno... tranquilo, no me pasara nada ¿verdad?

Vandal: Saben... justo ahora preferiría estar cayendo al vació... ¿ustedes no?

SA: PREPAREN..

Vandal: Tal vez hay algo de lo que me arrepiento... mmm no nada, curioso no creen es esto momentos uno lo siente todo..

SA: APUENTEN...

Vandal: Los veré en el infierno hijos de...

De pronto algo me jalo de mi ropa hacia caí de espaldas y vi a un pony blanco con armadura del ejercitó solar frente a mi, estaba confundido, ¿que carajos ocurría? no me dio tiempo de hablar antes de que notara que el intentara cerrar esa puerta, en segundó me reincorporo y ayudo a cerrar esa puerta, ambos nos quedamos con las espaldas apoyadas a la puerta, pude oír su suspiro de alivio pero yo sentía que había visto esto en algún lugar y sabia que aun faltaba una cosa.

Justo como pensé las puntas de las flechas empezaron a clavarse en la puerta a salir de nuestro lado me respiración era fuerte mientras flecha tras flecha salía de la puerta hasta que... dolor hizo que mi cuerpo se volviera loco, casi me quedo sin aire, las flechas fueron desciendo poco a poco hasta que paro...

?: j-aj ja jajajaja o por luna, lo lo LO logramos.

Vandal: No e-estes t-tan seguro.

Una punta roja sobre salía de costado izquierdo, espero que no dañara nada importante como mi riñón, el dolor era enorme no podía ni siquiera respirar sin que una fuerte descarga recorriera mi cuerpo, así que tome la punta de la flecha tome un fuerte respiro, la rompí... el dolor fue inmenso y lance un gran grito, unas pocas lagrimas recorrían mi rostro y poco a poco fui caminado hasta el cuerpo de la flecha se adentro en el mió y termino saliendo del otro lado, la sangre salía a chorros, en poco me desangraría... necesitaba hacer algo, ¿pero quien es este tipo? ¿es aliado? agarre al pony por el cuello y lo levante en el aire.

Vandal: Mas vale que me digas quien eres, antes de que te mate, ¿por que me ayudas? ¿quien eres?

?: Yo... (urg) soy Rock... Li...Li...Lionheart... soy espía...

Vandal: ¿De quien?

Rock: La... la... la. p-p-pri... ¡LUNA!

Vandal: ¿Dijiste Luna? esta bien donde esta y los demás... Fluttershy esta?

Solté al chico en ese momento... tenia muchas preguntas, pero no era el lugar ni el momento, teníamos que escapar, este espía, como el se dice... es demasiado conveniente, casi improbable, pero no tengo de otra si quiero volver a ver a shy y a mi hija tendré que creerle, hasta que me demuestre lo contrario es mi única esperanza, vamos a ser lindos con el y ver como reacciona.

Vandal: Bien chico, si eres quien dice ser... felicidades tienes un promocion.

Rock: ¿Disculpa?

Vandal: Quedas ascendido, ya no respondes ante la princesa, Big Mac, Spike, Rainbow ahora estas a su nivel, eres mi mas teniente, pero tendrás que pasar por el entrenamiento y no es algo que disfrutaras... a menos que seas rainbow... me pregunto que tan mal estará ella sin mi.

Rock: Emmm bueno ella desapareció hace tiempo, algunos dices que tuvo un ataque otros que canso, pero todos concuerdan en que enloqueció y después de que desapareció muchos empezaron a desertar.

Vandal: ¿Rainbow? no me sorprende que enloqueciera, pero irse... eso es extraño... Que razón...(_Reacciona_)

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, un grito reboto por mi cabeza de un lado a otro, pronto recordé, mi herida... me había olvidado completamente de ella, me desangraría en minutos si no hacia algo... espera el es un unicornio.

Vandal: Olvida todo lo anterior... necesito que me cures esto, ¿ves? no se me dañara un riñón pero pase muy limpio asi que haste cargo.

Rock: Pero yo no se magia curativa.

Vandal: Tonterías si pude hacer que una potrilla arregle un pie roto alguien como tu me dejara como nuevo.

Rock: Y-o yo no... sabes lo intentare...

Vandal: Bien ahora ten cuidado (_NO_)... no, espera no lo hagas... solo pásame una de esas cortinas.

De nuevo tome un gran pedazo de tela y la hice rodear mi cuerpo y apreté fuertemente, ahora necesito un analgésico... esperen... recuerdo haber aprendido un poco de plantas junto a Shy y Zecora... tal vez estén aquí y las guardias no se hayan dado cuenta... si ay algunas... lo recuerdo estaba junto a ¿una pequeña?... no eso no esta bien, tengo que ir al jardín.

Vandal: Vamos al jardín, hay algo que necesito ahí.

Rock: Pero el lugar esta lleno de guardias ¿como llegaremos?

Vandal: Si no estuviera herido yo diría que... no abramos paso a tiros o golpes, pero no... no eso será después de que obtenga lo necesito... esto fue horrible sabes, los subestime, si no lo hubiera echo todos en esa habitación estarían muertos... (arrg) diablos tenemos que apurarnos.

Rock: Pe-pe-pero aun no sabemos por donde ir.

Vandal: Arrg... (toz con sangre) jala esa... ammm cosa lo que sea.

Guardias: ¡POR AQUI! CREO QUE ESCUCHE ALGO.

Vandal: Rápido hazlo, hazlo, hazlohazlo.

Sin tomarse tiempo para pensarlo ilumina su cuerno con un aura color miel y mueve el gancho que se encontraba en la pared, lenta y pesadamente la pared frente a nosotros fue ascendiendo revelando un oscuro túnel del que salía un viento tan helado como la muerte misma... aunque eso era debatible ya que un grupo de soldados quería matarme un túnel frió era mi menor problema, vi que a rock le temblaban las piernas y parecía estar congelado, así no que quedo de otra que empujarlo y jalar ese gancho yo mismo para que ese entrada se cierre y saltar antes de ese pesado bloque volviera a descender... una gran caída, una resbaladilla en la oscuridad que nos dio unos cuentos giros y vueltas y grandes caídas... jajaja podía oír a ese chico gritar como un recién nacido... ja amateur.

Al final de este tobogán de oscuridad había un rayo de luz que nos cegó unos segundos y nos lazo hacia el medio del jardín, parecía poco probable haber recorrido tanta distancia en tan poco, pero había algo que me inquietaba muchas mas que es.

Rock: ¿Sabias de ese túnel? y y y ¿Como sabias que eso nos llevaría al jardín?

Vandal: No lo se... algo me lo decía como un recuerdo.., muy conveniente ¿no? bueno deus ex machima supongo.

Rock: ¿Que?

Vandal: La probabilidad de que ese túnel existiera y nos trajera aquí, una pequeña y muy improbable posibilidad... y que yo lo recuerde eso también es muy curioso, pero ese no es tema, hay que buscar esa planta, parece un clavel, pero su color es como un naranja con luminosidad natural.

Recorrí eL jardín por unos minutos, hasta que logre encontrarla, saque una de esas plantas de la tierra, y arranqué una de sus raíces, estas plantas son muy curiosas sus raíces son parecidas a ramas, ásperas y duras al tacto, pero cundo las mueves descubres que son casi de goma resisten prácticamente todo y su dulce olor como menta, guardo unas pocas en mi bolsillo y con trabajo logro arrancar de una mordida una pedazo de raíz y comerlo, saben horrible, al entrar en contacto con tu saliva se hace mas blanda pero su sabor... se hace acida y amarga cuesta trabajo pero el beneficio es enorme, no solo ayudara a que mi herida cierra un poco mas rápido, si no que es un estimulante... uno muy bueno y en ocasiones muy adictivo, me sentiré prácticamente como nuevo... y nadie me va a poder dañar.

Rock: Señor... digo Vandal tus pupilas esta muy extrañas.

Vandal: Es un... efecto secundario... no te proecupes... digo...preocupes .

Rock: Ok si tu lo dices.

Vandal: Shhhhh... ¿oyes eso?

Rock: Creo que no debiste comer eso.

Vandal: No es eso... oye bien... pasos y sonidos metálicos, guardias sin duda.

Pronto además del sonido del metal rebotar y los pasos contra el suelo, distinguí dos voces diferentes una pony... joven creo y una voz masculina de edad media, veterano seguramente... a nuestra izquierda, me escondí junto a una enredadera, donde al otro lado estaban estos guardias, le dije a Rock que se agachara un poco y me puse en posición para que no me vean, mi respiración se hacia lenta y el tiempo eterno... justo cuando vi que uno de ellos apareció era el veterano un viejo pegazo color marrón, quería lanzarme sobre el pero una flecha salio cortando parte de mi fleco.

Rock y yo saltamos hacia atrás mientras el veterano y esa joven no nos quitaban los ojos de encima, el veterano me volvió apuntar con su ballesta, me volteo hacia la recluta ...

Vandal: Mira y aprende linda...

Empiezo avanzar hacia el veterano que ni lento ni perezoso dispara esa ballesta, empiezo a correr poco antes de que alcancé mi cuerpo la trapo con la mano, aproveche el impulso para dar una vuelta y regreso el disparo con mis propias manos, el proyectil se clavo en su garganta... yo sigo avanzando y a los dos segundo que el proyectil perforo su carne yo ya había llegado para arrancarlo de su cuerpo haciendo que su sangre salpiqué la mitad de mi cara, al lado mió la atónita recluta tenia la mirada perdida en la mía.

Lentamente me acerco a ella, tomo su rostro con una mano y con una voz calmada y serena le susurro al oído...

Vandal: Descansa...

Vuelvo a ver sus ojos, poco a poco se cierran y mueve sus labios hacia mi, yo suelto su rostro y ella cae desmayada al suelo, JA parece que aun no pierdo el toque... o si PAPA esta de vuelta... y tiene muchas cosas que arreglar, empezando por salir de aquí sin un ras... sin muchos rasguños.

Rock: Increíble... las leyendas son ciertas... rápido, inteligente, impredecible y... seductor.

Vandal: Prrff Leyendas... exageran han sido dos años creo... bueno no en la parte de seductor y también falto decir que tengo una enorme ve...

Rock: N-No Creo que-que-que es mejor no agregar eso ultimo... mejor dime como salimos de aquí.

Vandal: Si... lo que sea, por que nunca puedo terminar esas frases digo mato a caballitos de colores y tengo sexo con ellos (si que caí bajo) por diversión que hay de malo en que me exprese así.

Del cuerpo del veterano agarre su ballesta y la reccluta tome una flecha en casi perfecto estado, me dirigí a la orilla del jardín a unos 50 metros estaba una casa, el viento era bueno, la inclinación perfecta, solo necesitaba una liana de las que crecían en el jardín y podríamos hacer un a buena tirolesa para poder salir del palacio.

Vandal: Lo tengo pásame una liana...

Amarre esa liana a la flecha y apunte hacia el muro de la casa con suerte la flecha se clavaría fuertemente en esa casa, apunte... jale aire lentamente y vi como el viento hacia que el pétalo de rosa sobar suavemente la punta de la flecha, lo interprete como una señal... cerré los ojos saque el aire y apreté el gatillo la flecha parecía ir directamente, sin que nada la detenga... hasta que un maldito pájaro pasa enfrente y fue atravesado por mi flecha.

Vandal: ¿Enserio? No... no, no, no, me están jodiendo.

Rock: Espera creo que aun podemos bajar por ahí.

Apenas el toco la liana se partió y cayo por la orilla del jardín hasta el suelo... no hace falta decir que esto ya lo veía venir, pero mi frustración es tan grande como si no lo hubiera hecho.. tenia que haber otra salida pero tengo que pensar que... por donde puedp salir de la capital... _cascadas_... las cascadas claro puede haya una posibilidad.

Vandal: Las cascadas...

Rock: ¿Que?... No... No puedes estar hablando enserio.

Vandal: Las cascadas caes hasta el pie de la montaña y ponyville esta a menos de un día caminado de ahí... es la mejor idea de todas... o al menos la mejor en este momento, están de este lado del castillo

Podía oír el agua caer atrás de mi, lo que al principio parecía algo inútil y fuera de lugar, se vuelve lo mas preciado a la

Rock: Pero Seria caer hacia nuestra muerte, es muy peligroso.

Vandal: Detalles solamente, la muerte jamás me ha detenido toso esto es prueba de ello, Ahora a correr, ya estuvimos mucho en este castillo y ya es aburrido.

?: ¡ALTO! NO DEJARE QUE TE LO HAGAS, he esperado un buen tiempo para hacer esto... por Twilight.

Vandal: ¡Carajo! cual es su pu... oh... eres tu.

Frente a mi estaba ese chico, se me olvida su nombre, es un pegaso color naranja de crin azul marina, ese chico... Flash creo... por ahí iba su nombre, no le caigo bien. al parecer Twilight prefirió a Adam antes que a el, el chico empezó a volar hacia mi, estaba decidido a matarme podía verlo en sus ojos, choco conmigo, me tomo en sus casco y yo tome Rock... los tres empezamos a caer hacia el abismo.

Golpe tras golpe, pastada tras patada, el y yo manteníamos una fiera batalla mientras ciamos, hasta que con una mano lo tome del cuello y arremetí repetidas veces contra su rostro, con cada golpe su apariencia se deformaba aun mas, primero un ojo hinchado, luego dientes faltantes y ahora una hemorragia en la nariz... pero falta algo... necesito mas... sangre, tome su lengua y la jale fuera de su boca para darle un gancho tan fuerte que al morder una gran chorro de ese hermoso fluido rojo, seguido por un agudo gemido de dolor, me pujo lejos de el y en caída libre no es tan fácil moverte del punto A al B, así que junte mis extremidades y poco a poco me fui acercando de nuevo.

Lo tome de cabeza pero el golpeo con una de sus alas, las usaba como arma para mantenerme alejado, así que en la primera oportunidad, agarro una de ella y la rompo como se tratase de un palillo, dio otro gemido como pudo, su boca se encontraba algo llena de sangre, hasta que tire el ultimo golpe entre los ojos dejándolo inconsciente, mientras caminamos.

Vandal: !WOOOOOOOOOO PELEA EN CAIDA LIBREEEEE¡ ¿viste eso novato?... ¿novato?

No habia notado que Rock estuvo gritando y llorando como niña todo el rato, vamos es solo una ciada... no algo muy grave, si ignoras que aunque sea al agua el impacto puede matarnos... tal vez sea eso... o no lo se, bueno como sea tengo que hacerlo entrar en razón, de nuevo junto mis extremidades y me acerco a el, hasta que le doy un fuerte cachetada.

Vandal: Ya reacciona, no exageres.

Rock: ¿Exagerar? ¡Estamos cayendo!... como no quieres que exageré.

Le di otra cachetada aun mas fuerte.

Vandal: Recuerda este era nuestro plan, queríamos las cascadas ahora estamos en ellas, así que vamos teletrasnportanos a tierra.

Rock: ¿QUE?

Vandal: Tu sabes, nos envuelves en luz y ZAZ, aparecemos en otro lugar.

Rock: Y-Yo no pedo hacer eso, es muy complicado.

Vandal: ¿Que? (suspiro) como sea envuélvenos en un escudo muy resistente y sobreviviremos sin muchos daños.

El asiente y nos envuelve en una esfera pero se rompe a los pocos segundos, lo intenta una segunda vez pero esta no pudo ni completar la esfera, da un fuerte respiro y si prepara pero esta vez nada.

Vandal: (decepcionado) ¿Ahora que?

Rock: S-SE, ne-necesita mucha concentración, para esto y cayendo no puedo.

Vandal: Para que diablos tienes esa cosa en tu cabeza si no sabes usarla, tengo que hacerlo todo yo, donde esta ese estupido pegaso.

Rock: Creo que su nombre era Fla...

Vandal: No me interesa su nombre.

Estaba cayendo o mas bien flotando, sobre nosotros lo tome un una de sus patas traseras.

Vandal: Bien ahora vuela...

Rock: Sigue inconsciente.

Maldición se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle e insignificante detallé, tengo que despertarlo... claro, le empecé a dar golpes para ver si despertaba... no fue muy efectivo, entonces se me ocurrió arrancar algo de su crin, pero desgraciadamente tampoco funciono... me estaba quedando sin ideas y obviamente sin tiempo... ya se, hay algo, algo que estoy seguro que nos funcionara

Vandal: Oye Rock... ¿puedes emitir una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte para que arda la piel?

Rock: Si, esa en una gran idea (ilumina su cuerno)

Vandal: Espera yo se donde.

Tomo el cuerpo del pagaso cuyo nombre me sigue sin importar, y lo volteo para que quede de cabeza y sus genitales estén frente al rostro de Rock, será divertido.

Vandal: Vamos, no seas tímido.

Rock: Es... que... debes de estar bromeando.

Vandal: No se la vas a besar, se la harás bailar, si quieres vivir tienes que hacerlo.

Rock cerro sus ojos e ilumino su cuerno, pronto una descarga se dirigió a sus genitales e inmediatamente el pegzo despertó dando un fuerte grito, claro que antes de que se moviera mas lo abrazo con fuerza por la espalda y Rock me abraza a mi.

Vandal: Bien, la bella durmiente despertó, ¡ABRE TUS ALAS Y SACANOS DE AQUI!

El niega con la cabeza.

Vandal: Que (risilla) te comió la lengua el gato jajaja.

Me mira con furia e intenta zafarse de mi fuerte agarre, pero le resulta imposible, solo deje sus las libres para que pueda salvarnos, en eso me di cuenta que ya estábamos por llegar a tocar tierras, nos habíamos pasado y no caeremos en el agua.

Vandal: Escucha ves eso... eso ya es tierra, si... la diversión se acabo, si queremos vivir tendrás que volar, se que te rompí un ala, pero te queda otra buena y se lo suficiente de pagsos y sus alas, créeme así se que puedes hacerlo no te hagas el lastimado.

El niega de nuevo, no quiere hacerlo.

Vandal: Bien... es nuestro funeral, (susurro) aunque estemos muertos, moriré feliz sabiendo que incluso yo hipnotizado logre mas con ella de lo que tu has hecho y esforzado.

Lo suelto y no hace nada mas que pone una mueca de odio, pero yo sigo agarrado a el y Rock a mi, viendo que este pagazo no hace nada decidió volver a gritar y llorar, yo solo podía ver el suelo y como se acercaba rápidamente, se me hacia un nudo en la garganta y sudaba mucho mientras mas me acerba al suelo, estábamos a metros de llegar, que hago, ¿funcionara? el tiene los ojos cerrados no puede ver suelo, tal vez no pensé bien las cosas puede que mi gran regreso termine en mi verdadera muerte.

**WOOOOOOOOO, o si esta de vuelta, les seré sinceros este ya paso un tiempo desde que escribí a mi personaje, no estoy muy seguro de que lo haya hecho "bien" por decirlo de un modo, déjeme su opinión y como lo puedo mejorar y pues sabe que no seria yo si no les dejo tarea, así que respondan...**

**¿Que hará nuestro anti-heroe hora? ¿Que hara la princesa ahora? ¿QUE MIERDA HARE YO AHORA? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey mis chavos que tal aquí su viejo y muy atrasado amigo jejeje… ElVandal23**

**Y ya saben que no les doy excusas ni nada, lo que paso para que tarde casi o un pocas mas de medio año en actualizar un miserable capitulo es simple y a la vez complicado.**

**Mi inspiración y mi pasión murieron.**

**Si así de simple ya no sabia como escribir a mi historia ni a mi personaje ni mis versiones de los demás, perdí todo el interés en esos tiempos no estaba ocupado, pleito familiar, hospital nada de eso… todo iba bien lo único que fallaba era yo. Intente regresar a las raíces de por que empecé a escribir… no doy resultado y con el paso de las semanas lo deje.**

**Si no dije nada en su momento fue por que no me lo permita, no permitía poner el mensaje de que dejaría de hacerlo por que había perdió toda la emoción, se que mi historia no será la mas grande, ni la mejor, ni la visitada o favorita… pero aun ahí estaban algunos que les emocionaba sean muchos, pocos o inclusive uno… yo no podía decirles que hasta aquí llegaba.**

**No tenia la emoción de continuar ni el valor de terminar así que cobardemente me fui hasta que hace poco tiempo viendo hacia atrás recordé esto, eso no me quiso hacer volver de inmediato de hecho fue lo contrario y lo ignore lo que puede pero en un momento de curiosidad entre y todo estaba como lo deje.**

**Eso me alentó a leer los review de las historias, todos de principio a fin, los buenos las malos y las correcciones, todo eso fue lo que al finalizar me hizo volver, que esto aun no terminaba, que había a quienes les gustaba y aun podía mejorar, todo eso me dio fuerza y aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de tiempos oscuros.**

**He hecho todo lo posible por recuperar mi estilo, leí mis trabajos hasta que sentí que ya había recuperado la capacidad de escribir y entender a mis personajes… mi universo pero claro al final ustedes son los verdaderos jueces.**

**Les pido una disculpa y les agradezco por haber entrado a este capitulo y esta historia. **

Capitulo 9

Keep Calm and start again

Mi rostro ardía el viento con fuerza al caer, mis ojos apenas podían abrirse, lo único que alcanzan a ver era el duro suelo contra el que mu cuerpo se destrozaría, mis músculos dolían estaba apretando muy fuerte al Pegaso y en mi brazo colgaba un aterrado unicornio que, con cada segundo mi esperanza de que el Pegaso entre en razón, sin embargo con el suelo tan cerca me quedaba una ultima oportunidad, le abrí un ojo a Flash lo mas que puede y ahí, su ala buena se extendió y de golpe la velocidad se redujo, pero aun así caímos contra los arboles, me golpe la cabeza un par de veces… quede fuera de combate unos minutos cuando me recupere tenia sangre por casi todo mi cuerpo, me levanté con dificultad y vi desastre de nuestra caída.

Vandal: Maldición, un día no tendré tanta suerte, (Tronido de cuello) ARGH carajo.

Un camino de ramas rotas, en donde Rock colgaba de una completamente inconsciente, una zanja en la tierra cerca de donde desperté pero faltaba ese Pegaso, frente había un camino de hierba manchada con sangré, seguí la zanja que ese tal Flash Sentry dejo al estrellarse, me dolía el cuerpo y arrastraba un pie con dificultad pero mi sed de violencia era mayor…lo encontré haciendo un ultimo y desesperado intento de arrastrarse por su supervivencia hacia un cuerpo de agua, le di una patada en su lomo y lo deje de espaldas… me arrodille pero sin darme cuenta me dio un golpe con su casco.

Vandal: Ohhhh jojojojo pequeño hijo de perra, mala idea…

Aha se encontraba... Herido, cansado, derrotado, para cualquier adversario eso sería suficiente pero no... No, no, este no es el caso, mi cuerpo estaba destrozado pero mi espíritu me obligaba a seguir, mi sed era fuerte, me coloco encima suyo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan lucha en último intento por sobrevivir moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro y logra darme un golpe con su casco, ya tenia suficiente de este payaso nuevo intenta darme un golpe pero esta vez logro atraparlo y arremeto con la otra un par de veces, y seguí golpeando hasta que sentía como uno de mis nudillos iba a romperse.

A veces me dan lástima, no saben aceptar cuando las cosas se acaban, inesperadamente logra acertarme otro un golpe en la mandíbula que casi me derriba... Jejejejeje es como si no hubiera aprendido que eso solo me impulsa, esta vez rápidamente hundo mis pulgares en sus ojos y clavo mis dedos en su cráneo, sentía mi cara enrojecerse y mis dientes rechinar del esfuerzo, con cada segundo puedo sentir como me adentro en el húmedo interior de su cráneo en mis pulgares y como mis dedos desgarran y atraviesan su carne hasta tocar el hueso, sus gritos de sufrimiento son abogados por la sangre en su boca y su cuerpo se convulsiona... ya estoy harto de el y sus tonterías tome fuerte mente su cráneo y los estrello contra suelo salpicando al área con los restos de su cerebro, la sensación de su cráneo partiéndose en mis manos recorre mi cuerpo y el olor de su sangre en mi todo eso ... es algo más que adictivo, lentamente retiro mis dedos su interior y veo su rostro, sus ojos vacíos y su rostro mostrando todo el dolor que sufrió.

Vandal: Ja diablos, a veces creo que los mato demasiado rápido.

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia el cuerpo de agua, un placido un calmado lago, el silencio se apodera del área, veo mi reflejo en el agua, lentamente unas gotas de sangre caen desde mi cabello hasta el agua y las veo diluirse lentamente mientras se aclara mi reflejo y me veo bien mis ropas destrozadas, los moretones en mi cara, y los restos de ese desgraciado sobre mi, eso me pone a pensar… ¿que era lo que buscaba al principio? Quería paz y encontré el lugar perfecto, aquí llovía armonía, también encontré a quien lograba calmar el animal en el que era y no puede dejar de ser… Hm es gracioso ella tenia el toque especial con los animales… con mis manos me tomo algo de agua y empiezo a lavar mi rostro.

¿Por que volví a esto? Todo podía ser diferente podía haber encontrado la paz aquí… ¿Que fue lo que salió mal? Se por que que hago esto y que quiero obtener, poder, se me presento la oportunidad de tomar este mundo en mis manos y la tome sin dudar, de donde vengo si estas cuerdo no niegas una oportunidad así, pero y si eso es locura aquí… o tal vez el único que ha estado loco no he sido yo… tal vez deba _regresar_… no para que, no hará las coas diferentes, _no lo sabes… los dos… _dos?, abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver que en el reflejo del agua mis pupilas era de diferentes colores, verde y naranja, pardeo y tallo mis ojos en desesperación, al volver abrirlos eran normales ¿pero, que fue eso? Debió ser mi imaginación…

Rock: Hey Vandal, ¿te encuentras bien? Tu ojo izquierdo y tus nariz sangran mucho.

Tal vez…

Vandal: Estoy bien, la caída fue mas dura de lo que creí… oye JA

Rock: ¿Qué sucede?

Vandal: Mi herida de flecha ya se cerro (meto una mano en mi bolsillo) estas raíces son geniales (comiendo una… diablos ya siento sus efectos)

Rock: Al menos, yo me rompí unas costillas, pero puedo caminar… aunque no voy a durar mucho, tal vez ir a la cuidad mas cercana…

Vandal: Ni hablar, esa seria Canterlot y seguro ahora esta bajo ley marcial, así estará por… (dramáticamente) un día.

Rock: eso es muy exacto ¿no crees?

Vandal: No… necesitamos encontrar refugio por unos días, debe haber una cueva o un árbol lo suficientemente grande muy cerca después iremos a las ruina de Ponyville.

Rock: Pero?! Es muy arriesgado, estamos muy cerca del castillo y peor el maldito ejercito solar ¡ESTA LA VUYELTA DE LA ESQUINA!.

Vandal: ENTONCES NO GRITES… además no te preocupes por ellos… no nos harán nada, confía en mi chico.

Rock: Pero…

Vandal: Antes de que digas mas, ya sea un grupo de exploradores o toda la maldita armada y nos encuentren… no harán nada esto lo que va a pasar…

**Canterlot P.O.V Celestia.**

…

…

…

¡ESE BASTARDO ESCAPO, MI ARMADA ESTOY RODEADA DE IDIOTAS! Mi sangre hervía en rabia, estaba descontrolada, mi poder podía sentirse alrededor mientras los cristales explotaban y los muebles se partían en pedazos, las astillas y tornillos volaban haciendo agujeros en las paredes y los que se dirigían hacia mi se hacían cenizas antes de tocarme, sentía que podía explotar la cuidad entera lo podía sentir en mi interior, solo necesitaba unos segundos y mandare todo al infierno yo misma… fui sacada de mi transe cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, respire profundo, arreglé mi crin y saque esa confiada y falsa sonrisa que los todos ven en publico y abrí la puerta, no me sorprende era Shining Armor.

SA: Princesa…

PC: Capitán… dígame que tiene que reportar.

SA: Escapo por las cascadas una testigo vio que iba agarrado de un pegaso y un unicornio.

PC: ¿Cómo lo averiguo? ¿El pegaso era un traidor o un espía?

SA: Creemos que el unicornio era un espía no sabemos como o cuando entro pero…

PC: EL no me interesa, responda la pregunta –Últimamente no vas al grano Shining-

SA: (Gruñido) Haciendo un reencuentro en la guarnición del palacio, menos los muertos, falta uno de los que llego del imperio de Cristal.

PC: Déjame adivinar… Flash Sentry.

SA: Precisamente, organizare un grupo de búsqueda.

PC No será necesario capitán seguramente lleva un rato muerto, ahora ¿Quien los vio?

SA: La recluta de aquí, ella y su compañero interceptaron a Vandal, su compañero murió y ella quedo fuera de combate.

Curios… muy curioso no parece que tenga alguna herida…

PC: Y dime pequeña… como fue exactamente que quedaste fuera de combate.

Rec#1: B-Bueno este… lo que paso… vera mi princesa, mi compañero y yo estábamos haciendo nuestra patrulla normal cuando de la nada mi el disparo una flecha hacia la maleza, no sabia por que, por puro instinto apunte al mismo lugar y y y… vimos dos extrañas figuras una resulto ser solo un unicornio pero… la otra era el, Vandal, yo estaba en shock no era posible, digo los rumores decían cosas pero yo no creí que fueran reales…

PC: Al punto.

Rec#1: SS-Si lo siento, bueno Vandal el me hablo y corrió hacia mi compañero, el reacciono mas rápido y disparo su flecha y no se como pero… el solo la regreso y en un parpadeo llego a el y la arranco de su cuerpo… (sonrojada) luego el clavo su mirada en la mía, camino hacia tomo mi rostro en su mano y ( gemido) me susurro dulcemente lo tenía en frente, podría haberlo besado, quería hacerlo pero fue tan excitante que que que… (coug) lo siento, yo me desmaye desperté pocos minutos después, me acerque a la orilla y pude verlo caer justo al unicornio y un pegaso.

… No puede ser, esta niña no puede estar hablando enserio, un palacio entero y de todos los ponys con los que Vandal se podría encontrar tuvo que ser una novata manipulable… veamos que pasa por la cabeza de esta niña, ilumino y me concentro en encontrar sus pensamientos, ahí están… _si esta vivo me pregunto a donde, lo volveré a ver, tal vez…el no sea tan malo._

PC: Ya veo… Capitán mándale una carta a las padres de la recluta lamentado la perdida de su hija.

SA: Perdone?!

Volteo violentamente y hago levitar a la chica veo su expresión de terror, paralizo de cuerpo completamente y mi mira a los ojos con lagrimas en ellos, le dio una fría ultima mirada y giro completamente su cabeza haciendo que sus huesos se rompan de manera grotesca, su mirada perdida y sin vida que quedo viendo a Shining armor ya puede ver su expresión de sorpresa y temor… ja creí escuchar un leve "por favor" justo antes de matarla.

SA: ¡Princesa! ¿Pero que ha hecho? Ella no había no tenia la culpa.

PC: Era cuestión de tiempo, nos hubiera traicionado… mmmm mejor agregue en la carta que era una traidora.

SA: Con todo respeto se lo diré (furioso) ¡ACASO ESTA LOCA! La mayor amenaza a el orden de nuestra nación acaba de escapar y parece que no le importase.

PC: Todos es parte del plan…

SA: ¡¿PLAN?! ¿Existe algún plan del que yo no este enterado? Por que parece que usted solo ha estado improvisando… desde el inicio yo sabia que tenerlo era una mala idea, no importa lo que digan ustedes dos fue un error.

PC: (Suspiro) Piense fuera de la caja por un minuto, al lavarle el cerebro y convencerlo de ser alguien mas y usarlo como carnada para sus amigos n suena disparatado así es, pero si hubiera funcionado después de eso me seria fácil hacerle brotar ciertas cualidades de Vandal, actitudes que me serian útiles para restablecer la paz…

SA: Eso es curioso… se suficiente de magia como para saber se que no se puede crear memorias, lo máximo que se puede hacer es intercambiarlas y guardarlas en ciertos objetos, hay cosas que todavía se guarda princesa... ¿de donde los saco? Sabiendo quien era se comporto muy extraño con el.

PC: ¡Capitán! Eso no es de su incumbencia.

SA: Que no es de mi incumbencia… ¡¿QUE NO ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA?! Son mis soldados los que mueren contra los extremistas, ¿Qué era los que quería hacer? Traer un viejo amigo, un amante… ¡¿JAMAS FUE UNA BUENA IDEA, NUNCA IBA A FUNCIONAR?! ¡¿TENDRA LA CULPA DE NUESTRAS MUERTES?!

PC: (furiosa, voz real on) CAPITAN, NO CUERTIONE MIS DESICIONES SIN VER TODO EL PANORAMA (voz real off ) Además, yo no soy la que hecho todo a perder, me te equivoques me gusta siempre quiera llegar al final de todo, pero si alguien es culpable aquí es su dulce e inocente hermanita… al menos no la castigare por esto.

SA: Usted le toca un solo cabello y voy a…

PC: ¡¿HACER QUE CAPITAN?! ¿Seguir engañando a tu esposa con Twilight? ¿tu propia hermana? sabe que este secreto no debe salir de la habitación, mientras sepa cual es lugar, ¿Quedo claro?

SA: (Gruñendo) Como el cristal… princesa.

PC: Bien ahora retírese, tiene que poner el palacio en orden… ah y visite a su hermana por mi, con todo lo que paso debe tener el corazón roto y ya sabemos que es el pony que necesita para eso, hay que mantenerla feliz, tengo grandes planes para mi fiel estudiante.

Shining salió de la habitación y claro azoto la puerta, que descortés, sin embargo no puedo negar que Vandal es un peligro latente, ciertamente el fallo de mi plan involucra un riesgo mayor pero y ¿si hubiera funcionado? El humano tiene razón en una cosa, no somos muy diferentes… eso siempre me lleva a preguntarme como seria si en vez de iniciar esta guerra en mi contra su hubiera aliado conmigo desde el inicio… pensar en ello hace que mi pelaje se erice y una corriente recorra mi espalda, es simplemente una idea tan aterradora como .

PC: Bien Vandal, puedes irte por ahora… estoy lista todo se encuentra en su lugar y se mueve como planeo, prepárate, reúne a tus aliados y entrena bien a tus tropas, haz nuestro próximo encuentro sea excitante, pero no te tardes o yo misma iré a buscarte.

**Cabaña, Noche Vandal P.O.V**

La cabaña era acogedora, el fuego de la chimenea era perfecto en esta noche tan fría, aquí en un lugar así me gustaría estar con ellas, los tres junto a la cálida llama que alumbra esta estancia, se que estoy lejos pero shy, scoots esperen voy por ustedes, pronto volveremos a ser una familia.

Rock: No puedo creer que enserio te dejara convencerme de esto, es una idea horrible, yo no entiendo com…

Vandal: (Suspiro)—arruinando el momento rock, arruinando mi momento- Ok… ok… calma, de nuevo que no entiendes.

Rock: Además de lo que pasa por tu cabeza ahora, el por que dices ¡¿QUÉ LA PRINCESA HARIA TAN IRRESPONSABLE?!

Vandal: Mira a ella le gusta el premio gordo, quiere desfiles, celebraciones… quiere que reúna a todos, mis amigos, las facciones, quiere a todos los que se le opongan en solo lugar para desearse de ellos de una sola vez, quiere montar el mayor espectáculo de su vida, será algo que ni en 5000 años se olvide.

Rock: Ese su plan, muy bueno, pero si lo que dicen es cierto tienes uno igual o mejor ¿no?

Vandal: Eeyup hacer lo mismo…

Rock: Debes de estar bromando… ja aj ja ja

Vandal: Nope

Rock: Es oficial ¡ESTAMOS MUESTROS!

Vandal: -Que poco profesional- Hay algunos que jamás logran ver el panorama completo… ella nos dio el tiempo para prepararnos, y ya esta corriendo, solo hay que saber aprovecharlo hasta el final.

Rock: ¿Y cuando será eso? Según tu si tardas mucho ella atacara y vencerá, ¿Qué es lo que no veo?

Vandal: Su plan… no te mentiré esta listo y puede funcionar, pero aun jugando con sus reglas podemos ganar si sabemos lo que hacemos y donde golpear.

Rock: Y ¿lo sabes? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Que me pierdo?

Vandal: (Molesto) Sabes Rock haces muchas preguntas y apenas te conozco, mis otros lugartenientes ya abrían entendido –creo- eso no-no-no no es muy carismático, esa parte es la que no vez.

Rock: Cual… (guarda silencio)

Vandal: Bien… he estado viviendo creo que casi un año como alguien mas, con memorias que no son mías y no me interesan de donde salieron, pero si ella esta organizada de la manera que gravada en el cerebro ya se por donde ir y aunque cambie a otra, también esta aquí (pongo un dedo en mi cabeza) cualquier cosa esta aquí y ya tengo un plan para cada una

Rock: Ok… ahora mi problema es que tu dices que es igual a ti ¿si?, además de que seguro ella ya sabrá esto, estará preparada para todo lo que le lances por ese motivo.

Vandal: Esta poniendo sus esperanzas en la suerte, ella no esperaba que me liberara… menos que fuera su alumna la que se involucrará en ello, de lo que recuerdo jugar con la mente es muy complicado, estará esperando, seguro poniendo toda su apuesta en que Twilight se descuidara y eliminara esos recuerdos.

Rock: Y por que mejor algo que no haya estado en esa momería, que ella haga algo nuevo, para prevenir cualquier emergencia… igual a esta.

Vandal: No puede.

Rock: … ¿Exactamente por que no podría hacerlo?

Vandal: No le revelara al publico que estoy de vuelta, causaría pánico y si de repente reorganiza el ejercito entero sospecharan que algo va mal nos hará ver que esta preparada y de la manera que tu lo vez si lo esta, pero el panorama completo dice que solo disfraza sus debilidades como fortalezas… y yo soy el único que lo logra ver por eso soy su mayor amenaza, ahora vamos a dormir hay que recuperarnos de las heridas.

Rock: Eso…diablos…

Deje al chico con sus idea en la cabeza y me dirijo a una de las habitaciones, parecía ser la habitación principal, una cama tranquila y arreglada estaba frente a mi, por fin pude quitarme ese arruinado uniforme que he traído, las sabanas son suaves y cálidas… hay algo en ellas, se el olor de la cama y el ambiente de la cabaña… me recuerdan tanto a ella, doy un fuerte respiro he intento dormir pero desde una ventana tengo una perfecta vista del cielo nocturno, la noche de este mundo siempre ha sido mi favorita tan limpia, tan brillante y con una hermosa luna llena y me trae buenas recuerdos… una sola pregunta invade mi mente ¿dónde están todos?

**Nuevo Cuartel General NRL, Frontera oeste Luna P.O.V**

Estaba hecho, la única labor neutral que aun conservo como parte del tratado de guerra, traer la noche, vuelo de vuelta y aterrizo en el balcón de mi habitación, en estos últimos meses he reconstruido esta facción lo mas que he podido, deje los lujos de la realeza, ya no soy la de antes, me convertí en una verdadera líder, arriesgo mi vida tanto como los demás o mas si llega a ser necesario. Volteo a ver de nuevo mi cielo nocturno…

FS: Siempre haces noches tan hermosas.

Luna: (sorprendida) Shy, yo-yo no te escuche entrar… yo-gracias…

Ella observa atenta mente el cielo, yo quería hacer lo mismo como siempre pero… esta vez ahí en la luz de la luna y el frio viento de la noche la notaba de otra manera que jamás pensé hacerlo… ella… ella es hermosa en todo sentido su suave y larga crin, su tierna sonrisa y no solo su apariencia su voz y su personalidad tan inocente y dulce, trague un poco de saliva y me acerque a ella.

Luna: Ciertamente es una noche hermosa pero hay algo que la deja muy atrás, algo que hasta ahora solo el había visto… (nerviosa) tu también tienes una belleza increíble.

FS: (Sonrojada) E-Eso es amable pero no exageres, pero por que lo dices es raro viniendo de ti

Luna: No exagero… estoy segura que el no solo te quiso por eso, tu forma de ser es lo mejor de ti… eres la pony mas hermosa que ha pisado esta tierra.

FS: ¡¿Luna?!

Estaba muy cerca de ella y podría sentir su respiración mientras clavaba mi mirada en la suya, la notaba nerviosa mientras la distancia de nuestros labios se acortaba cada vez hasta que me uní a ella, la besaba apasionadamente, al principio ella estaba rígida y se resistía pero luego parecía disfrutarlo, rodeo mi cuello con sus cascos evitando que me apartara, al separarnos le di un pequeño beso en la punta de los labios.

FS: (Sonrojada a mas de 9000) L-Luna yo-yo no… lo siento tengo que irme.

Luna: No espera Shy!1…

Salió de mi habitación y azoto la puerta detrás suyo y entonces comencé a pensar… puede cometiera un gran error, por mi mente solo pasaba el arrepentimiento, "¿pero que hice? ¿que hice? solo la tome ni siquiera le pregunte" sigo en un punto parecía gustarle pero seguro no lo hizo, ya había arreglado las cosas con ella… quiero ir a buscarla pero tengo miedo y ¿si me aleja de nuevo? PODRÍA RESTREGARME QUE SOY UNA INÚTIL POR NO ENCONTRAR A SU HIJA… PODRÍA IRSE ABANDONARÍA ESTE LUGAR DE NUEVO, ME ABANDONARÍA… no, no espera tengo que calmarme hablare con ella para disculparme mañana y bueno espero que no me odie esta vez… Ayúdame Vandal.

Me adentre en las sabanas de cama con una gran peso encima, intentaba entrar en el reino de los sueños tal vez así pueda ver que piensa ella… pero era incapaz por mas que me esforzara no podía concentrarme, el mismo silencio era insoportable, pasaron los minutos en los que me quede viendo al techo sin poder cerrar los ojos, cambiaba de posición constantemente esperando hallar tranquilidad… pero al final preferí aplicarme a mi misma un hechizo de sueño.

Desperté de golpe como si solo hubiera cerrado los ojos un minuto, a pesar de que el hechizo me debe dejar completamente descansado me sentía terrible, necesitó hablar con ella ahora, me levante y arregle lo mas rápido que puede, abrí la puerta de mi habitación… y ahí estaba ella, con la cara roja como un tomate viéndome fijamente.

Luna: ¡SHY! Yo… bueno te-te-te estaba buscando… mas bien iba a buscarte ten…

FS: (interrumpió) Luna… yo lo siento, no-no debí haber salido corriendo.

Luna: ¿Que? ¿No? Yo soy la que se debe disculpar.. si es que eso basta ya que prácticamente te asalte sexualmente.

FS: No no no es que… no estuvo bien, eso es cierto pero… ¿por qué?

Luna: Yo… -¿por qué?¿que esta mal conmigo?—es solo que, eres la única que he podido llamar amiga o familia en todo este tiempo y cuando te vi ahí… yo.

FS: (nerviosa) Luna… tu… ¿Sientes algo por mi?

…

¿Como respondo a eso? fue cosa de un momento ¿verdad?, volteo mi mirada y veo que se encuentra en mi misma situación, la pose rígida apretando los ojos fuertemente y arrugando levemente su nariz con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas… Era como si ella esperara un golpe, pero a la vez pidiera un beso.

Luna: Yo… no lo se, no te puedo asegurar que te veo mas como una amiga, pero tampoco puedo negar que hay algo que en verdad empiezo a sentir tal vez si… si lo hago Shy solo no se.

FS: Luna (abrazándome y riendo) yo tampoco lo se, es que ayer fue una sorpresa pero no sabia si asustarme o alegrarme… todavía tengo mucho camino por recorrer, aun tengo encontrarla, estoy cerca Luna… y desde que el nos dejo no tendré hacerlo sola, gracias a ti.

Yo… no sabia como sentirme estaba feliz y a la vez triste tenia miedo y estaba emocionada, no sabia lo que esto significaba para mi o para ella pero no me importaba tal vez por fin las cosas salen bien, tal vez por primera vez esto vaya por un buen camino, pero y ¿si algo llegara a pasar? Las cosas han avanzado tan bien en general que tengo el miedo constante que por ignorar la cosa mas pequeña todo se venga abajo… pero mientras la abrazo esos sentimientos se desvanecen, no creo que exista algo o alguien que me pueda arruinar esto ¿verdad?

**Eso ya lo veremos… **

**Pues ya vimos que pasa con el escape de Vandal, el plan de Celestia, la verdad de Shining armor y el nuevo periodo de Luna, siempre les dejo unas preguntas pero estas no serán en si por la trama.**

**ENTONCES **** ¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿recupere mi estilo y mi pasión? Si no fue así ¿qué puedo mejorar? ¿hasta a donde quieren que llegue esto?**

**Bueno mis chavos esto es el final por ahora, bueno por lo anterior dicho no les puedo prometer un capitulo nuevo cada mes pero lo que les puedo prometer es que esta historia continuara, si algo pasa que el tiempo no los engañe, esto seguirá hasta tener el final que sienta que merezca.**

**Buenos pues me despido, espero sus respuestas o solo su review ya sea que quieran comentar, teorizar gritas o insultarme, todos son bienvenidos ya que después de todo… sus review son mi sangre.**

**La Sangre de su humilde servidor ElVandal23 HASTA LA SIGUIENTE.**


	11. Chapter 10

**ALOJAAAAAA MIS CHAVOS, VANDALOS.**

**Bueno regresamos con el siguiente capitulo, si considero que fue a un buen ritmo… buena ya tenia esto algo trabajado, pero pues fue en un buen tiempo y me siento orgulloso de ello, comí unas galletas para felicitarme y también… si ya lo se… ya me callo hasta el final. **

Capitulo 10

El amargo paso del tiempo

**P.O.V Vandal 4 días después **

El dolor ha sido insoportable en los ultimo días, tenemos…teníamos las raíces eran buenas aliviando el dolor y dándonos fuerza para unas horas pero no curaban la herida completamente al final sentirás todo lo que la flecha atravesó, en mi caso o huesos rotos en el caso de Rock, intenté que el usara algo de magia pero cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba dejando las heridas peor… no tenia caso, y pareciera que se llevaron todas las medicinas del lugar, había que movernos el problema era a donde, no sabia nada de algún puesto o campamento, punto de control o feria del condado NADA.

Muchas veces le pregunte a Rock si tenia alguna idea de donde hay territorio aliado no es el mejor o ms listo de los soldados, pero he trabajado con peores, lo convertiré en todo un maldito en poco tiempo… pero ahora, ahora mis recursos son simplemente inexistentes Rock piensa que lo mejor es viajar hacia… bueno las ruinas de Ponyville, no veo que puede haber ahí además personalmente no quiero ver lo que quedo del lugar, fue mi culpa lo que paso ahí, todavía no me siento capas de verlo de nuevo.

Rock: No hay ningún otro lugar cerca… se que sigue peligrosamente cerca de Canterlot pero…

Vandal: No es eso chico, es algo mas personal si sabes suficiente de historia entenderás m problema.

Rock: Todos saben que paso, tienes tu propia día, bueno no es tuyo pero se celebra tu victoria contra el terror de ESTU, un día histórica y de celebración.

Vandal: Para esa victoria perdí a muchos amigos, el lugar que jure proteger ante todo esto quedo destruido, no es algo que yo celebre o quiera recordar.

Rock: Yo… lo siento, supongo que no todo aparece en los libros, era solo una idea… no hay otro lugar tan cerca y tiene el bosque Everfree pensé que…

Vandal: Espera ¿el Everfree? ¿Esta de vuelta?

Rock: ¿No lo sabias? Corre el rumor de que aun después de esa explosión que se supone te mato y destruyó todo el lugar tan rápido como se fue regreso… de nuevo sin ayuda ni nada regreso de la muerte, ese lugar antes era aterrador pero ahora…

Vandal: Y aun así pensaste que seria una buena idea ir allí y pasar por un pueblo fantasma sin importan lo peligroso y personalmente devastador para mi.

Rock: Ahmm ¿si?

Vandal: Retiro lo que decía chico tienes mas material para ser de loa míos, Vandalos decían ¿no? JAjaja, perfecto pero siempre me gusto mas Lunáticos… alístate nos vamos en 20.

No había mucho que el pudiera preparar, solo su armadura y algunas provisiones, yo en cambio solo tenia mis pantalones y zapatos, lo demás de mi uniforme estaba en muy mal estado, y tenia el símbolo de Celestia y los solares por todas partes… no usare esto , pero me deja sin opciones y no andaré con el torso desnudo y una de mis heridas expuestas, arranco una de las cortinas de la habitación unos cuantos nudos y ¡listo! Una capa que cubre mi cuerpo y mi rostro… que solo cubre hasta muslos… de patrón floreado… y con encaje.

Rock: Hey estoy lis…to por Celes- sigo luna ¿qué… ¿qué diablos es eso?

Vandal: (Avergonzado) oye hice lo que pude… tengo que evitar ser reconocido.

Rock: ¿Tu? El único de tu especie en toda Equestria es mas el mundo.

Vandal: Universo.

Rock: Si eso, el punto es que eso no te servirá de nada todos te reconocerán de inmediato.

Vandal: Pony de poca fe… todos en el país están ocupados en sus asuntos que nadie me notara y con Celestia vigilando cualquier supuesto "avistamiento" será tachado de paranoia o intento de vender por parte de los medios, mi presencia será casi inadvertida hasta que yo lo decida.

Rock: Aun así no creo que sea necesario en Ponyville.

Vandal: ¿Por?

Rock: El lugar esta abanado… solo es una corazonada.

Vandal: Bien.. cual era el plan otra vez.

Rock: Esa área esta prácticamente abandonada, no hay solares ni civiles… desgraciadamente tampoco hay NRl, pero nos ayudara a salir del área de control del imperio fácilmente hacia las fronteras donde creo que aun hay puestos aliados.

Vandal: Es un viaje muy largo… desgraciadamente no estoy en condiciones ni con ganas de atravesar directo por las ciudades… eras recluta ¿no?

Rock: Si… ¿por?

Vandal: Nada solo no actúas como uno.

Es bueno, muy bueno, me parece extraño que ocupara un puesto tan bajo aun para solo haberse hace poco enlistado sus habilidades no pasarían por alto… como sea me salvo la vida y es enviado de Luna sabe lo que hace no debería preocuparme, es mas tener a alguien así de mi parte es ventajoso. Salimos de la cabaña, el traía su armadura puesta y yo lucia mi "elegante" nos pusimos en marcha teníamos pocos recursos y un gran reloj sobre nuestras cabezas con una cuenta regresiva mortal, si no lograba mi objetivo a tiempo no solo significaría mi muerte, sino de todos los que amo y miles mas si no mueres perderán todo por lo que lucharon… tantos muertos por mi culpa.

Entonces un pensamiento recorrió mi espina… cuantas almas ya llevo arrastrando, los torturados, los asesinados, los que estuvieron en la explosión… los que no salve, no se que me helaba la sangre mas los números o que después de todo este tiempo me di cuenta de cuanto traigo cargando… y que aun puedo con mas, muchos mas…

Rock: Hey puedo hacerte ¿una pregunta?

Vandal: Hmm? Oh perdón estaba perdido en mi cabeza, claro dispara.

Rock: ¿Disparar?

Vandal: -Bueno aun es algo inocente—si ya sabes pregunta.

Rock: Bueno escuche ciertas cosas sobre.. bueno sobre esta guerra y sobre ti cuando estaba con la princesa y el elemento de amabilidad y…

Vandal: ¿La conociste? La primera impresión siempre es algo lenta ya sabes, es tímida, pero ibas con Luna, debiste ver en verdad lo linda que es (sonrojado)...

Rock: Bueno… la verdad fue algo hostil hacia Luna.

Vandal: (muy confundido) ¿Cómo?

Rock: Bueno pues… ahm hubo un problema hace un tiempo relacionado contigo, no soy el pony para decirlo, bueno mencionaron algo sobre tu adición al poder y hacer lo correcto con lo malo algo.

Vandal: (gruñido) Creo darme una idea de que paso… tendré que hablar después con ellas… en cuanto a tu duda dime por que pelea la Republica.

Rock: Pues para liberarnos de Cesltia y abrirnos al cruel mundo ¿no?

Vandal: No y si, cientos de años Celestia se encargo de crear una sociedad perfecta en cambio ella tiene el completo control del lugar, no han tenido ningún progreso tecnológico en siglos, temiendo que esto genere una inestabilidad social… nosotros luchamos por cambiar eso, donde la reina luna les permita elegir donde puedan descubrir y avanzar.

Rock: Vaya… yo no sabia… jamás creí…

Vandal: Y el impero lucha por mantener su estilo de vida estable, feliz y tranquilo, eso también es valido para un buen futuro.

Rock: Pero ambas cosas son buenas… pros y contras pero…

Vandal: ahí entramos nosotros, Celestia quiere seguir con su absolutismo pero nosotros queremos regir como nos plazca… esta guerra solo cambia la administración y cuando gane no van a reconocer este país, unos piensan que lo corrompo… tienen razón… otros piensan que lo salvo, también la tienen, he torturado, asesinado, cometido lo que especie considera crímenes de guerra y todo por poner mi bota en el cuello de la princesa y hacer mi voluntad, la de mis hermanos y hermanas en este lugar.

Rock:… (aterrado)

Vandal: Así que si, tengo sed de poder… algo muy humano… y contagioso, lo entenderás con te enseñe.

Rock: Claro… si.

Después de esto hubo un silencio incomodo pensaba en que cosas podía decir para iniciar una conversación pero sabia que cualquiera de esas cosas me no me llevarían a ninguna larga conversación así que guarde silencio. Creo que el lo hubiera preferido de este modo, y deje todo de una lado para apreciar al viaje que teníamos en frente.

Las horas pasaron pero por fin llegamos… el canto de las aves y los cálidos rallos del día que casi acaba eran fuertes, se vieron opacados por una gruesa capa de nubes grises de las que solo caía polvo, lo entiendo, el pueblo se quemo, todo el bosque y sus habitantes se fueron con la explosión, antes este tipo de cosas solo se veía en la tierra, cuando un volcán o una bomba dejaban un paisaje gris y con lluvias de ceniza y una suave niebla en el lugar, esto es lo mas cercano a ese recuerdo que tendré aquí y ver que esto pasara aquí, en mi hogar, me parte el corazón en un intento de no derramar lagrimas sobre el marchito y estéril suelo.

Rock: Lo se… es horrible, el incendio todo lo que paso y sin ponys que cuiden la tierra y las nubes el polvo que se acumula cae y deja este lugar así, por eso nadie ha vuelto, los ejércitos pelan, los ponys huyen dela país, no hay nadie que se comprometa a reparar este lugar.

No le respondí y seguí mi camino, sobre lo que solía ser la alcandía, una suave alfombra de polvo se extendía bajo mis pies y sobre de las podridas tablas entro otros restos del edificio, la alcaldesa ¿cómo habrá enfrentado todo esto? Ya no tenían a donde ir y el país se despedazaba a cada segundo, seguí mi camino por este paramo a mi izquierda vi lo que una vez fueron negocios y casas de conocidos solo quedaban las fantasmagóricas ruinas de piedra y madera.

En espalda podía sentir la mirada confundida de Rock que me veía caminar en silencio por todo este cementerio en completo silencio, yo solo quería salir de aquí lo mas rápido que podía, cada esquina, cada casa… era reemplazada por una visión, donde nada había pasado y aun podía ver los rostros de todos, viéndome con esa cálida sonrisa que recibía cada mañana al empezar el día, intentaba ignorar esos pensamientos, pronto en vez caminar corría… este era mi infierno, por mi culpa… mi único hogar…sin darme cuenta llegue a esa vieja cabaña, donde todo comenzó todo, nuestra casa.

La verde capa de hojas que cubría este lugar ha desaparecido, el fuego ha echado el techo abajo y las antes paredes de madera que conformaban parte de este lugar se habían ennegrecido y quebrándola chimenea había caído llevándose parte de estas paredes, las antes casas para pájaros se movían suavemente de un lado a otro habían perdieron todo su color, dentro de algunas aun podías ver los huevos abandonados jamás llegaran a dar su primer vuelo, no se de donde saque la fuerza para avanzar hacia el marco de la inexistente puerta, el interior estaba casi vacío, pocos muebles o alguna pared logro sobrevivir, inseguro doy pocos pasos hacia dentro hasta que… *crack*… algo se rompió bajo mi pie, lentamente me arrodillo y sacudo la gruesa capa de polvo, era un cristal… mientras busco mas me doy cuenta de que el marco de una foto inmediatamente lo saco de ruinas.

Rock: ¿Buscas algo? ¿es la da NRL?

Vandal: No…es una vieja foto, recuerdo ese día, reciente habíamos anunciado que adoptamos a Scootaloo, así que era un día normal en familia, una tímida y sobreprotectora pegaso, otra que ama los trucos extremos y acrobacias al volar y un sujeto de otro universo despreocupado, algo agresivo y muy alentador intentando tener un día de campo.

Rock: Suena algo… ¿bien?

Vandal: Termino siendo un desastre (sonrisa) la comida le llovió, literalmente, a un unicornio, Scoot estaba atorada en un tronco, Shy montaba una nube desquiciada sin saber detenerse y yo corría detrás cargando el tronco… cuando arregle todo regresamos a esta misma casa y después de minutos de silencio nos reímos y Scoots tomo una cámara y saco esta foto instantánea.

En la foto se podía ver a Scoots en el medio con ambos casco saliendo del ángulo de la foto para sostener la cámara sobre los tres, Fluthershy a su derecha apoyando su rostro gentilmente contra su la cabeza de la pegaso anaranjada dando una suave sonrisa y yo sobre ella en la parte superior izquierda con una mirada feliz confiada y rodeando con mis brazos a ambas.

Gentilmente saco la foto del marco y la guardo cuidadosamente en mi bolsillo, rápidamente me levanto, miro a Rock y asiento con la cabeza en señal de que ya podemos continuar tranquilamente, salimos de mi vieja casa y la rodeamos para llegar a lo que era el Everfree, pero en vez de un frondoso bosque con algunas características de selva, nos topas un muy denso muro de niebla, pase una rápidamente y no logre dispersar mucho, esto es raro.

Vandal: Algo no esta bien…

De reojo veo a Rock parece buscar algo, por su expresión se veía intranquilo, y unas gotas de sudor caen desde su cabeza, me disponía a preguntarle que pasaba cuando a los lejos de los edifican una sombra se deslizo entre los edificio destruidos, aparte al unicornio de mi camino y registraba el área con mi visión, sabia que había visto algo, Rock se coloco junto a mi confuso y nervioso, vi como su magia se extendía hacia un cuchillo en su armadura, di dos pasos hacia el frente y ahí fue cuando algo salió hacia mostros, tres bultos cayeron alrededor nuestro y en la distracción la figura paso casi inadvertida entre nosotros y se adentro en la niebla, ¿como lo se? En densa pared que un gran agujero.

Regrese a ver lo que se que arrojo a nosotros… no me sorprendió mucho que fueran cadáveres, sin embargo eran de ponys, Solares concretamente, aun sangrando, no había pasado mas de media hora que los mato… el primero de los cadáveres que vi tenia una gran corte en la yugular muy profundo y ostros mas pequeños sobre y bajo la grande, y una expresión de horror no hay duda esto fue culpa de unas garras… el segundo cuerpo era mas obvio, marcas de dientes en el cuello, sin embargo estaban del lado izquierdo y la parte posterior de la cabeza, sin embargo no había señales de que sufriera, sin duda fue atacado por la espalda… el tercero y ultimo era extraño, en la parte inferior de su mandíbula había un enorme agujero, algo lo atravesó pero no puedo identificar que lo hizo, tampoco parecía sufrir en el momento del suceso.

Vandal: Bueno esto es lo que veo, el primero que ataco fue el de la mordedura, no se si al mismo tiempo ataco al del hoyo en la mandíbula o después, pero se que el ultimo fue el que tiene la yugular abierta en ser atacado y morir… esto es solo rutina criminalística, lo verdaderamente curioso es por que estos ponys estaban en el área, murieron hace poco.

Rock: N-No tengo idea, ¿creí que dijiste que no harían nada?

Vandal: Lo que quería decir es que Celestia no daría ninguna orden pero siempre están los que quieren hacerse los héroes pero "eso" me acaba de hacer el favor de matarlos y ahora nos advierte.

Rock: ¿Nos advierte? Las manticoras hacían eso.

Vandal: No son manticoras la mordida no encaja ni hidras, ya que los cuerpos están enteros… si te soy sincero nunca vi algo que hiciera esto, es territorial e inteligente de hecho apuesto que nos vigila, lo que detrás de ese muro es suyo y solo de el o ella.

Rock: (nervioso) ¿Q-Que ha-haremos?

Vandal: Siempre me lleve mal con los que me los que querían obligarme a obedecerles, creo que quiero ver que esconde.

Rock: Pero…

Vandal: Además tenemos que pasar por ahí ¿no?

Antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso, el gran muro de niebla cae lentamente hacia nosotros… como pude ser tan tonto, por eso el muro era tan raro, es un trampa, la densa niebla nos empezaba a rodear y reducía nuestra visibilidad a penas un metro, oía como algo pasaba velos mente por los lados, haciéndome voltear de un lado a otro repetitivamente, este bastardo solo jugaba conmigo y estábamos en su arena, teníamos todas las de perder, ¿Qué mierda es esta cosa?

Volteo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy solo, el recluta se había perdido entra la niebla y seguro será presa fácil para esta cosa, ya la debo una tengo que encontrarlo antes que esa cosa lo haga, pero ¿como? Para preparar esta trampa debe tener la mejor visión de todo el Everfree, también debe ser capas de razonar para poder planear esto… eso es lo mas peligroso, puedo derrotar a esta cosa solo mesecito…

De repente algo me golpeo y caí fuerte mente al suelo, me levante de un salto… ¡BASTA DE PENSARLO MUCHO!, me quito mi ridícula capa pero no la tiro, la mantengo sujeta en mi mano, si le gusta atacar de esa forma será como torear un toro… aunque no nunca he visto una corrida de toros, ni me gustan… y esta cosa es peor que uno, pero quitando todo eso es lo mismo… Cierro mis ojos y doy un fuerte respiro, la niebla significa que el confía en que yo solo cuente con mi vista, pero tengo otros sentidos, tacto y gusto no veo como podre usarlos, olfato es posible pero ahora solo cuento con el oído.

Guardo completo silencio y me quedo ahí… inmóvil, paciente, pronto lo único que era capas de escuchar era el calmado ladito de mi corazón, de un segundo a otro oigo los rápidos pasos de algo acercándose, su velocidad es enorme no puedo esquivarlo, cuando escucho que esta a menos de dos metro me preparo… y logro, atrapo lo que pienso que es su cabeza en mi capa.

Vandal: JA te tengo.

Rodee uno de mis brazos por su cuello e intente asfixiarla a la criatura, mi capa la cubría así que aun no la puedo ver bien pero parece que hago un buen trabajo ya que empieza a agitarse intentando romper mi llave, apenas podía mantener mis pies en el suelo, erguida esta cosa era un poco mas grande que yo, en un segundo que logro pararme fermente lo logro derribar jalándolo del cuello, me coloco sobre el y aun con la capa cubriéndolo logro distinguir su cabeza y arremeto varias veces con ambos puños contra ella, sin embargo después de algunos golpes tome mi cuello con su cola y me arrojo a un lado, no importa lo que sea… a menos que sea una hidra… pero el cuerpo seguirá a la cabeza.

Me levante rápidamente y m vi que en una apenas logro rasgar la capa con sus garras q intentaba escapar, algo que puedo apostar que era su cola se deslizaba di un buen salto y aterricé sobre ella, vi la silueta se du cuerpo retorcerse, antes de que reaccionara logro conectar un potente golpe que logro derribarlo unos segundos, solté su cola y me acerque a el, estaba cubierto por una sustancia negra, pronto intento arrastrase, lo volví a tomar de la cola y lo jale hacia a mi.

Vandal: A donde y sin permiso marica, sabes antes de que llegaras aquí, yo solía ser el tipo mas rudo del lugar y vengo a recuperar mi titulo.

Aun entre las sobras de la niebla supe que coloque mi pie sobre su cabeza, empecé a ejercer presión cada mas y mas, ¿saben que es lo bueno de que en este mundo las cosas sean mas ligeras para mi?... que son mucho… mas frágiles, si mmjajajaja… ¡podía sentir como mi respiración aumentaba su temperatura! ¡sentía como mis pulías se dilataban¡… mi visión se tornaba borrosa, ¿hace cuanto no pierdo control? ¡NO LO RECUERDO! LO UNICO QUE QUIERO… LO QUE DESEO ES SENTIR EL PEGAJOSO Y SUAVE INTERIROR DE TU CRANO EN SUELA DI MI ZAPATO… **JA… sabes jamás le he inacabo el diente a algo como tu… igual que a otros antes de llegar.**

Rock: ¡Vandal1… ¿donde estas?... ayuda.

_Alto_, ¿Que? El… El… estaba vivo, esta cosa me ataco solo a mi, por que… ignorante de mi situación esto aprovecho para liberarse y muy descaradamente patearme entre las piernas… si así es justo en la bolas si señor, el golpe me hizo caer al suelo ponerme en posición fetal y colocar ambas manos en mis genitales, vi a la sombra levantarse del suelo, por primera vez pude ver sus ojos… o casi, a traves de la niebla entraba una tenue luz verde esmeralda puesta fijamente en mi.

Vandal: (adolorido) Eres un jodido sucio… ¡ROCK, VETE DE AQUÍ! (volteando a la criatura) vamos bastardo dame lo peor di ti… acábame pero estoy seguro de que apenas esto se sepa vendrán por ti, si un simple humano te estuvo punto de matarte dime, que opinas de un pegaso y enorme pony un dragón… y ¿que mas? Ahhh claro una alicornio, ¿te son suficiente?

La criatura no respondió, inesperadamente lo que hizo fue aspirar profundamente, los segundo previos a si segundo movimientos fueron eternos, que me ¿haría? Inmediatamente un rugido solo descriptible como titánico inundo el ambiente y con el una llamarada de fuego dispersando por completo la niebla del lugar… lo que mas me alarmaba es que este fuego tenia…

Vandal: Color esmeralda…

?: La pegaso solo volaría por ahí presumiendo, el grandote no hará nada, y la alicornio intentara meterme razón a la cabeza… en cambio tu dragón no creo que siga por aquí.

Rock: Ahí est… as… ¿pero que? ¿como?

Volteé a mi derecha y ahí estaba a el a tan solo 15 metros, pero eso… diablos eso era lo menos importante, sus ojos esos ojos de tipo reptil y ese color, y sus vos era mas madura pero sin dejar de ser la suya inconfundibles y a la vez tan diferentes, lo que me preguntaba es ¿que pasa con el color? ¿cuando… fue que cambio tanto? Donde a estado y ¿Por que me ataco?… esas y mas preguntas recorrían mi mente, pero no logre articular nada mas que…

Vandal: Carajo Spike.

Todo este tiempo… pero que le paso el ya no era es pequeño su cambio físico es impresionante… antes llegaba a mi hombro ahora era mas alto que yo, tal ve cm no mucho pero si para mirarme hacia abajo, su rostro antes tan humanoide, ahora su rostro se alarga al igual que su cuello dándole esa apariencia reptiliana… emmm el termino creo que es dragonico o drgaonesco creo… su torso ahora mas ancho, combinado con brazos mas largos y claramente ejercitados al igual que sus piernas, todo con una larga y ancha cola que se extiende por el suelo y sus antes pequeñas espinas ahora crecieron menormente en su espalda y mas ligeramente en su cráneo y cola teniendo un aspecto rocoso… pero aun no me explico que sea completamente negro.

Spike: Enserio solo eso, ni siquiera una sonrisa.

Vandal: Claro que estoy feliz, es solo que tampoco me diste la mejor bienvenida, me atacaste en medio de una niebla.

Spike: Con esos tres montando guardia aquí (señalando los cadáveres) no podía tomar riesgos, como sabia que no eras ese engaño enmascarado.

Vandal: Soy el único humano del lugar, ¡Por supuesto que yo era ese engaño!.

Spike: Estabas controlado por Celestia ¿no? hmmm después de ver lo que sucedió el día que te presentaron no creí que fueras tu… tal vez te hubiera hecho un favor, tu hubieras querido que si no podías escapar de su control te matara.

Vandal: No puedo negar que tienes razón, (poniéndose de pie) Y… ¿no estas sorprendido de verme? ¿aunque sea un poco?

Spike: Estaba mas enojado que nada, Vandal… llore tu muerte, todos, nos sentimos tan impotentes que yo tire la toalla, te hicimos ¡UNA JODIDA ESTATUA! y ¡un día estas caminado como si nada de eso te hubiera importado¡ además me intentaste matar… todo eso no fue algo que me tome muy bien.

Me dio una mirada furica, que claro por puro instinto regrese, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que inesperadamente se me acerco y me agarro fuerte mente, creí que volviera atacar pero antes de que hiciera algo note que… el me abrazaba, justo como lo hizo hace tanto tiempo cuando lo salve de esos ponys de ESTU, cuando apenas era un niño, cuando me vi en el, regrese el abrazo con el mismo cariño que me brindo, por fin… uno de la familia ya estaba de regreso, nos separamos.

Vandal: Me alegra verte hermanito… bueno creo que ya no puedo decirte así.

Spike: (Riendo) Pero tu jamás me ha dicho así.

Vandal: Lo ignoraba entonces pero eres parte de mi familia, un hermano para mi.

Spike: Diablos… Tampoco me había dado cuenta que espere mucho tiempo para escucharlo.

Vandal: Si el tiempo también te cambio, mírate tan grande y bueno te quedaba mejor que morado y verde que el negro.

Spike: ¿Ehh? Ah no esto es camuflaje, solo es fango, pensé que seria mas aterrador buscar una sombre oscura que un bulto morado.

Vandal: Ja tienes razón… pero no seria la primera vez que persigo al dragón morado.

Ambos nos reímos después de esto, era bueno estar de vuelta, el se retira todo el fango que cubre su cuerpo, revelando sus colores originales, esos tonos de morados y el verde esmeralda… estaba feliz de verlo pero aun hay algo que no encaja, entiendo el simbolismo de este lugar pero… ¿por que regresar aquí? Lo conozco, tiene mas razones que yo para evitar recordar este sitio que volver a vivir en el… antes de lograr preguntarle algo el sol por fin fue reemplazado por la luna y sus brillantes estrellas el cielo y una oscuridad profunda en la tierra.

Spike: No creo tengas un lugar para quedarte, o ¿acaso planeabas cursar todo el bosque en solo día?

Vandal: Ya pensaría que hacer cuando llegue el momento.

Spike: La muerte no te cambio en nada ¿eh? Jejejej maldito Vandal, sígueme creo que te gustara lo que veras.

Vandal: Yo no tengo visión nocturna, podría tener una botella de la recete de familia Apple enfrente y no la vería.

Spike: No claro que no… la vas a oler.

Vandal: Ja-ja-ja te golpearía donde estas si no fuera por que no te puedo ver y es cierto la olería… bueno guía el camino, ¡ROCK! ¡¿dónde estas?!

Rock: Emmm aquí atrás tuyo.

Vandal: (asustado) Hijo de tu… me espantaste, bueno emm sigue la… no veo nada.

En ese momento Rock ilumino su cuerno en una luz dorada, no alumbrara demasiado pero suficiente para saber donde piso, Spike asintió con la cabezo y camino directo al bosque con nosotros detrás de el, Rock y yo atravesábamos con dificultad la espesa maleza del bosque, que yo me atrevería a decir ahora es mas como una jungla, sin embargo Spike parecía conmoverla como la palma de su garra, pasaron los minutos y sentía como nos adentrábamos en el oscuro lugar.

Spike: Bien, apaga tu cuerno y sigan los sonidos será fácil.

El unicornio me miro, yo asentí con la cabeza y el obedeció apagando su cuerno, primero el sonido de lo que parecía una puerta abriéndose, y los pasos de alguien grande que supongo que fue Spike, nos quedamos parados así… inertes… sabíamos de donde habían venido esos sonidos pero ninguno se movía así que agarre a Rock, y seguí sus pasos… choque contra un marco de la puerta y al intentar entrar de nuevo choque contra el otro hasta que logre entrar.

Spike: Ja ¿acaso te crees Rainbow crash?

Vandal: Como te oiga se hará un cinturón de dragón y unas botas.

Spike: Me gustaría ver que lo intente.

Vandal: ¿Seguro?

Spike: … … Jamás le digas de esto por favor.

Vandal: Lo supuse… bueno ahora ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Rock: ¿Qué es aquí?

Spike: Aquí es donde pasaran la noche… se los mostrare en la mañana, creo que te gustara ver esto Vandal creo, como sea su habitación esta hasta el fondo, es la habitación de invitados… los veré mañana y ya nos pondremos al tanto.

Lentamente caminamos hasta la puerta, la habitación iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de aceite, en ella había dos camas individuales que se veían bien cuidadas, me quite mis zapatos y calcetas y así entre en la cama, después de todo deje la capa en las ruinas y solo me quedan los pantalones, de nuevo el chico tenia que pasar por el tedioso proceso de retirarse su armadura, podía ver en su rostro que estaba fatigado, al terminar de igual manera se recostó en su cama y yo apague la lámpara de aceite, acomode mi cabeza a en las suaves, tenían un encantador olor a manzana… interesante, rápidamente me quede dormido, hace tanto tiempo que no tengo un sueño.

Me encontraba en el palacio caminado por un largo y elegante pasillo, caminé, las puertas parecían repetirse infinitamente, apresure al paso y seguía atrapado en este limbo, empecé a correr desesperado, tenia que escapar de aquí, no se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo pero al final de este endemoniado pasillo, un enorme espejo ocupa todo el ancho y largo del lugar, ahí me yo me reflejaba pero tenia algo en el rostro, era algo parecido a una sentía que recorría la parte de atrás de cabeza y empezando y terminado al lado de cada ojo, intente quitarla pero cada ves que lo hacia veía como mi rostro se deformaba, reuní valor y cerro ojos, y prácticamente lo arranque, abrí lo ojos y lo vi.

Esa era la cinta de una mascara, y esa mascara era mi rostro y debajo de ella se hallaba un alguien que no anclase a reconocer pero no era necesario, lo único que necesito para saber de quien se trataba eran un ojo ver y anaranjado, en el reflejo pude ver una figura apareciendo detrás de mi, con una sonrisa confiada y burlona manteniendo el mentón en alto aparecía Celestia, la ira me invadía, rápidamente voltee para atacarla pero ahí no había nadie… hasta que baje mi mirada ahí estaba un mi pequeña asustada, Scootaloo me veía horrorizada, temiendo que le fuera hacer daño, intente acercarme pero ella se alejaba desesperadamente, regrese a ver el espejo y no se encontraba la princesa pero en su lugar una pequeña de cabellos rosados me veía con igual temor que mi hija, de nuevo viendo me… a mi reflejo a esos ojos, verde y naranja era lo único en lo que podía pensar, el espejo se mientras la luz de esos ojos aumentaba con cada crujir del cristal hasta que so rompió por completo y fui aplastado por el, pero aun en esa oscuridad solo podía ver la luz verde/ naranja y rostro que las portaba y se desvanecieron.

Desperté sudoroso y alarmado en la oscura habitación, esa imagen se había gravado en mi mente y mis pupilas, así que fui incapaz de conciliar el sueño de nuevo estuve cerca de una hora viendo la oscuridad intentando no olvidar y encontrarle sentido a lo que acaba de soñar… el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado me saco de ese transe, por el sonido parecía ser algo de madera, me levante y busque algún objeto para usar como arma… sin ver algo útil salí silenciosamente de la habitación, había una luz al final del pasillo, la seguí hasta llegar a una gran meso de madera con muchos bancos y ahí estaba Spike con una vele encendida un plato con comida y una botella de vino.

Vandal: ¿Spike? Por un momento pensé que eras un intruso…

Spike: ¿En medio del bosque? Creo que sigues algo dormida regresa a descansar.

Vandal: Si tal vez tengas razón… no espera (sarcásticamente) No recuerdo ser tan fácil de engañar ¿tu si?

Spike: Bueno…

Vandal: Es una pregunta retorica… que haces a estas horas - ¿qué hora es por cierto? Comiendo, (burlonamente) arruinara tu figura.

Spike: (Mas sarcásticamente) ¿Oh y a quien debo culpar?

Vandal: ¡Hey! Yo no cause esto.

Spike: ¡¿Qué no?! Me llevaste a ese bosque y me hiciste comer carne por primera vez.

Vandal: Si y te hice un favor, junto a estos ponys hubieras comido hojas hasta morir de anemia, eres un depredador, al menos fue controlado antes de que dañaras alguien.

Spike: Un favor ¿eh?... aun me faltaban años para comer carne.

Vandal: ¿Y?

Spike: ¡¿Y?! El metabolismo de un dragón están volátil que incluso los sentimientos cambian nuestra apariencia…

Vandal: …

Spike: Aceleraste mi creciente unas décadas antes y es este el del tipo irreversible, básicamente soy un bebe dragón en el cuerpo de uno joven o un joven dragón can la mente de un bebe.

Vandal: Ósea que eres un supermodelo.

Spike: ¿Que? ¡No!

Vandal: Yep… te hice un favor… -esa comida se ve bien- ¿qué comes por cierto? no se ve ni huela nada mal.

Spike: Tu nunca entiendes… JA te extrañaba pero enserio mi condición es mas un problema.

Vandal: Cuando lo vea lo creeré.

Spike: Como sea siéntate iré un poco, se que te gustara.

Como Spike dijo me senté en el otro extremo de la mesa, el se levanto y entro a la habitación de al lado, con el trajo una copa y unos cuantos cubiertos, con muchas maestría los lanzo al aire y coloco ordenadamente frente a mi, de nuevo se fue a los pocos minutos regreso con un plato caliente y lo coloco frente a mi, pude reconocerlo… era salmón a la naranja y se veía muy bien, pruebo un poco de este y… no recuerdo haber probado uno mejor, la carne era suave y la salsa de naranja, era dulce y a la vez acida, perfecta.

Vandal: Siempre fuiste un muy buen cocinero… por Luna esto… increíble.

Spike: Gracias hago mi mejor esfuerzo para disfrutarlo… aunque por lo general lo hago solo.

Vandal: Mmmm delicioso… oh cierto herbívoros, pero los omnívoros debemos estar unidos, ya no lo harás solo.

Spike: (levanta su copa al aire) ¡Brindo por eso!

Me serví un poco de vino para acompañar el salmón, el vino también era magnifico, creo que solo probé uno así en mi estancia como el _otro_ en Canterlot.

Vandal: ¿De donde sacaste todo esto?

Spike: Yo mismo pesque es salmón no muy lejos de aquí y el vino de la caravana de un rico… tenia muchos no creo que extraño una.

Vandal: Ja bien dicho Spike.

Spike: Me alegra que te guste… ahora permite que te pregunte, ¿que fue lo que paso? Has estado muerto un poco menor de dos años.

Vandal: No lo se… un año entero… no se nada literalmente perdí un año, después de eso recuerdos de hace mil quinientos años que no son míos y los últimos ocho meses en los que no fui yo.

Spike: WOW ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

Vandal: Estaba en el bosque, la ESTU nos redaba, había peleado contra Lord Puritas en el combate rompimos una caja con unos cristales que no reconocí, nos dijimos unas ultimas palabras, la explosión y como cada extremidad de mi cuerpo se desvanecía hasta que solo quedo oscuridad.

Spike: ¿Estas seguro que no eres un zombi?

Vandal: No lo creo y espero que no… pero te puedo asegurar yo fui ahí a morir, debería estarlo y sentí como es la muerte… no hay nada.

Spike: ¿Cunado regresaste? Si lo que dices es cierto ¿como?

Vandal: No lo se, después de eso desperté en el palacio siendo quien no era… no se que hizo Celestia,(Molesto) pero fui su mascota todo ese tiempo, claro hasta que Twilight me libero.

Spike: ¡¿Twilight?! ¿C-C-COMO ESTA? ELLA-ELLA…

Vandal: Si Spike te extraña.

Spike: Lo hace… yo igual, ¿por que ella te ayudo?

Vandal: Bueno seguramente lo viste, propaganda por ahí por allá, la enmascarada imagen de un humano ayudando Celestia poniendo a todos paranoicos y haciendo beneficencia, todo ese tiempo bueno… lo pase conviviendo con Twilight.

Spike: ¿Conviviendo? (molesto) ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Vandal: No era yo ahí Spike, no entrare en mas detalles, en un esfuerzo por ayudar al otro humano, me termino trayendo, el plan de Celestia habría salido a la perfección si hubara eliminado a Vandal para _yo _ mierda… me eliminara para que el existirá en esta cabeza.

Spike: … Ok… ella no puede hacer eso, es cosa de meterse con la mente mágicamente, cuando escape una de las cosas que hice fue investigar como ayudar a Twilight… tengo que hacerlo, ha sido buena maestra para ella (golpeando la mesa) ¡pero se acabo hace mucho!

Vandal: La sacare de ahí Spike, se las decisiones que hizo… pero no importa tengo que sacarla de ahí… los dos haremos.

Spike: Gracias, significa mucho… B-Bueno como sea descubrí tres cosas, es peligroso, puedes matar a lo que manipules, pero si logras…no puedes alterar la mente de alguien muchas veces o todo ira y adiós… aunque sea en el detalle mas insignificante, hacer el hechizo muchas veces es peligroso.

Vandal: Aja ¿cuántas veces para que muera?

Spike: No lo se exactamente, depende de la victima, hay un pony que soporto treinta, algunos se volvieron locos cerca de las trece veces, otros ni dos… Segunda no puede crear recuerdos es prácticamente imposible, el cerebro analiza todo y se se traba con un recuerdo inventado o uno demasiado modificado explota, en algunos casos literal.

Vandal: Supongo que eso explica los dolores… y la tercera déjame adivinar, no puede borrar alguien para reemplazarlo con otros recuerdos, ni aunque sea una memoria completa.

Spike: Exacto, puedes meter recuerdos bloquear unos máximo borrar algunos pero formatear el cerbero lo deja inútil y si ella te quería era por TUS conocimientos no los de… esa otra cosa.

Vandal: Esa otra cosa… no puedes inventarlos, no puedes modificarlos extremamente y los tengo dentro se que son reales, faltan algunos pero no están modificados.

Spike: No me digas que en verdad crees que sea real, ella es la mejor manipulando la mente con magia, seguro ha roto las estadísticas que te mencione.

Vandal: No es solo eso Spike, una noche ella llego algo ebria a la habitación de el, se comporto de una manera muy personal e incomoda tampoco voy a entrar en detalles, hay algo mas ahí… ella sabia todo este tiempo que no era yo pero intento convertirme en otra cosa… me da miedo pensarlo

Spike: Hey eso no importa escapaste.

Vandal: Si….

Guardamos silencio unos minutos había pasado mucho tiempo desde habíamos hablado, cada uno tenia muchas cosas que decirle al otro… yo ya había hablado suficiente, y el parecía estar esperando algo, tal vez una pregunta mía o lo que sea, busco con la mirada algo cualquier cosa hasta que me doy cuenta que aquí no hay ventanas, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Justo cuando empezaba a divagar unos golpes se escucha en el piso de arriba, al notar la sonrisa de Spike, lo supe eso era lo que el esperaba, ¿quien esta arriba? Seguido de estos sonidos el suave crujir de las bisagras de una puerta se abre, volteo hacia Spike que muy confiado me mira recargado sobre sus garras, ¿que hay arriba?... ¿quién mas puede estar aquí? ¿Por qué hay habitación de invitados?... ¿donde estoy?

Vandal: ¿Quién esta ahí arriba Spike? ¿Dónde estamos?

Spike: Te tomo mucho tiempo hacer es pregunta… hermano.

Vandal: ¡¿Qué?!

?:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Un agudo grito erizo mi piel, provino de unas escaleras, fui rápidamente y ahí una figura inconsciente en el suelo, no sabia si mi vista me engañaba, me acerque lo mas que pude y mientras mas cerca estaba la respuesta era mas obvia, pero me negaba a creerlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos… y ahí frente a frente la reconocí.

Vandal: Pinkie… ¡¿SPIKE?! ¿QUÉ ES AQUÍ?

El muy cómodamente se levanto de su silla y camino hacia mi, me miro, con una garra me señalo a una puerta, rápidamente me dirija a ella, violentamente la abrí y la segadora luz solar, me quito me cegó totalmente, le tomo unos segundos a mis ojos para acostumbrarse y ahí afuera… no sabia como reaccionar al paisaje que se me presentaba, Spike puso una garra en mi hombro y gentilmente me dijo.

Spike: Bienvenido a Nueva Ponyville.

… **¡DIABLOS INCREIBLE! Spike tiene muchos secreto y seguro una gran historia detrás del, parece que Vandal no es lo único que esta vuelta ¿eh? Siento que ya era hora de un capitulo solo para el ¿no?**

**Y como se me ha hecho costumbreeeee…. ¿Podrá Vandal soportar esta nueva verdad? ¿Que tantas sorpresas tiene Spike? ¿Podre llevar mis historia s a niveles mas alto? Esto y mas descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de… **

**Esperen ¿ya hice esta broma antes? ¿No? ¿Si? No lo recuerdo, Creo que además esta muy choteada :3 a la mierda, como sea…**

**Bueno, mis queridísimos amigos y Vandalos esto fue todo por ahora nos veremos a la siguiente recuerde que dejar su Review con su opinión yo los veo todos también si quieren pueden dejarme preguntar o mis personajes. **

**Estaré feliz de responderlas y/o obligar a mis personajes a hacerlo.**

**¡HASTA LUEGO! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Buenas mis vándalos, ¿que tal están esta vez?**

**Por cierto he esperado a subir este capitulo y calcular que sea como a las 4:20 de la mañana… no necesito nada mas que decir sobre esto se explica solo.**

**Hoy, traigo algo mas calmado, relax un poco mas serio… algo de desarrollo entre personajes y bueno ustedes ya lo verán, espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 11

¿Qué dejamos y que buscamos?

Bienvenido a Nueva Ponyville… esas palabras golpeaban mi subconsciente, era tan irreal pero aquí estaba…. no podría no… no seria capas de creerlo si no fuera por que yo mismo lo veo, las casas, algunas aun parecida a las antiguas pero mas nuevas y pequeñas, otras iguales a cabañas, todas ellas con algunas partes hechas de piedra y madera, este… esta Nueva Ponyville, puse un pie afuera, tenia que verlo de cerca, lentamente que empecé a encaminar hacia fuera pero fui detenido bruscamente por Spike con la garra que había colocado en mi hombro.

Spike: Aun no es el momento, habrá suficiente sorpresas hoy, guarda un poco para después.

No supe como responderle, solo asentí con la cabeza y lentamente entre a su cabaña, estaba pensativo… muy pensativo y podía mi mirada perdida en infinidad, regrese pacíficamente a mi asiento, di un fuerte suspiro y coloque mi rostro entre mis manos.

Spike: Se que es algo temprano, pero seguro que quieres algo para beber.

El tenia mucha razón ahora mismo necesitaba un buen trago… o dos, tal vez tres, una botella nunca mato a nadie, lentamente salía del shock que esto, volví mi atención a esta cabaña y me hizo preguntarme, ¿el lo construyo solo? ¿cuántos ponys hay aquí? ¿en verdad hay mas? Esta Pinkie aquí pero no he vi… ¿Pinkie?

Volteo a donde se desmayo, para mi sorpresa no se encontraba ahí, me levante bruscamente buscando y con la mirada desesperadamente buscaba a la pony de color rosado… donde se podría haber metido en los escasos segundos que… luego lo recordé, recuerde con quien estoy tra… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH De pronto un repentino gritos en nuca me hizo rodar sobre la mesa y caer del otro lado con la sensación de que se me salía el corazón.

PP: (desapareciendo y apareciendo de… ya entiende) NO PUEDE SER YA ESTAS AQUÍ, LLEGASTE ANTES, AHHHHHH NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO… ESPERA ¿COMO LLEGASTE?, ¿POR QUE HAY UN UNICORNIO EN LA OTRA CAMA?, ¿DONDE ESTÁN TUS ROPAS?... YA LO RESOLVÍ, TWILIGHT TE DEVOLVIÓ LA MOMERÍA POR QUE CELESTIA TE HABÍA CERE-LABADO TE HIRIERON PERO TE ENCONTRASTE CON EL UNICORNIO QUE RESULTA SER UNA ESPÍA DE LUNA (Su puso un Esmoquin y una pistola con agua) Y ESCAPARON POR LAS CASCADAS MONTANDO AL NOVIO DE TWILIGHT QUE TU MATASTE POR QUE FUE UN PATÁN QUE ESTUVO CELOSO DE TI TODO EL TIEMPO POR ROBARLE A TWILGHT PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO ELLA ESTABA CON SU… uyyyyy (sonrojada) mejor guardare esto para después jeje.

Vandal: Emmmm ¿que? ¿quién?

PP: Te lo contare después jijijijijij continuo, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO SENTIA ALGO POR TI Y TU POR ELLA PERO NO FUISTE TU FUE ADAM…. ENTONCES TE LIBERO Y MATASTE A SU NOVIO QUE NO ERA SU NOVIO ADAM SI Y EL UNICORNIO Y TU CAMINARON HERIDOS, DESCANSARON TE ENCONTRASTE CON SPIKE PELEARON NINGUNO GANO PERO CASI LO MATAS TE DIO UNA HABITACION PARA DESCANSAR PERO LO ATRAPSTE COMIENDO CARNE Y COMISTE JUSNTO AL Y DESPERTE Y TE DISTE CUENTA QUE ESTAS AQU AHORAESTASAQUIDENUEVOCONNOSTROSPARAREUNIRNOS ¿no?

Vandal: …

PP: …

Vandal: Si… Creo que eso es todo resumido, dijiste que un día me enseñarías a a hacer eso, así tal vez podría saber que hicieron en largo tiempo.

PP: Jijijijijiji Tonto, solo han sido síes meses.

Vandal: ¿Que? Pero si yo…

PP: Vamos sabes a que me refiero.

Vandal: Ahh ya si que "regresara" si algo mas de seis meses, pero por fin regreso a trabajar.

Spike: Veo que Pinkie ya despertó… ¿de que hablan?

El dragón entro a la habitación de nuevo sosteniendo un vaso y una botella oscuras sin ningún tipo de etiqueta, por fin iba a obtener ese liquido que tanto necesito ahora, tranquila mente se sentó en la mesa y Pinkie hizo lo mismo, Spike me dio la botella junto al vaso y me serví un poco.

PP: Algo que el y yo entendemos.

Spike: Si ustedes lo dicen…

Vandal: JA si vaya que ha sido mucho tiempo y al mismo tiempo poco (Tomando el trago y sirviéndome otro) han cambiado las cosas tanto desde que llegue cuanto ha sido, ¿como dos años? meses mas meses menos.

Spike: Me parece que fueron dos años.

PP: Oh por Luna… Vandal ¿te das cuenta? ¡jamás hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños! debo preparar dos fiestas de inmediato.

Vandal: Nah… no es necesario jamás fui fan de ese día… (Tomando otro trago y sirviéndome el siguiente)

Spike: Hablando de cumpleaños ¿qué edad tienes?, todo la destrucción de la estructura social y tu muerte me quito un poco el concepto del tiempo… eso y jamás nos dijiste.

Vandal: Creo que faltaban unos días cuando llegue aquí para cumplir años… solo que el shock de viajar a otro mundo fue mas grande, haber hagamos cuentas.

Spike: Por que eso siempre anima las reuniones… o al menos las de Twilight.

Vandal: Muy bien… llegue aquí y me morí como a los ¿seis-siete meses? Y después.

PP: Estuviste muerto un año y luego unos ocho meses personificando a otro humano... sumándolo serian…

Spike: Dos años con dos meses, no era muy complicado, entonces ya pasaron como tres veces que cumpliste años.

PP: ¡WOOOO TRES FIESTAS! (Saca y dispara su cañón)

Spike: Entonces felicidades eres tres años mas viejo.

Vandal: Si pero ¿Y tu? Es difícil decirlo (Tomando de nuevo y sirviéndome otro de nuevo)

Spike: Yo solo dos años.

Vandal: La rutina que tuviste hace maravillas JAJA, ya enserio te ves así y tienes… ¿unos doce?

Spike: ¡TENGO DIECISEIS!

Vandal: Wow enserio perdón hermano… espera… ¿cuando tengo yo?

Spike: Solo suma tres

Vandal: Si te soy sincero es algo muy curioso, era joven y las cosas iban para un rumbo turbio… es un trauma que involucra a mi tío… no recuerdo mi edad jejeje … pero soy año menor que Shy… o no… si un año menor.

Spike: (incrédulo) ¿Enserio?

PP: ¡ENTONCES AMBOS TENEMOS VIENTE AÑOS! Twilight igual y Rainbow, bueno a ella le faltan unos meses aun y Rarity será mayor que Fluthershy y Applejack en unos meses mas…, eso es fantastibuloso.

Vandal: ¡FANTASTIBULUSO YAY!, Ja extrañaba eso Pinkie en verdad que si.

Seguido de este cometario bebo el contenido del vaso y soy sorprendido por el inesperado abrazo de Pinkie, ella frotaba suavemente rostro contra mi hombro.

PP: Yo te extrañe demasiado y estoy feliz esta es una buena señal, por fin *sniff* recuperare a todos mis amigos… eso me alegra tanto que, que, que *sob*no se…

Puse un brazo alrededor de Pinkie, también era gusto verla y sobretodo verla con una sonrisa en so rostro aunque estuviera acompañado de lagrimas, me imagino… la verdad es que no, no puedo imaginar como lo debió haber pasado, ella debió sufrir mas que todas… de cierta forma siempre fue la mas frágil de todas, capas de descender a la completa locura con un solo mal entendido, no se si lo que habrá pasado en su mente ha sido el mismo infierno o una fría y tranquila muerte, el temor, la tristeza, el enojo van incluidos pero ella, todas lo sufrieron a su manera pero seguro fue devastador, es lo que pasa cuando tienes un vinculo espiritual-mágico con otros.

Vandal: Lo hare… recuperare todo lo que perdimos, es una Pinkie promesa.

PP: Gracias Vandal (bromeando) ¿sabes que pasara si fallas no?

Vandal: JA ¿Debí quedarme muerto?

Los tres nos reímos, seguro hace tiempo que ninguno de nosotros tiene momentos, mire a Pinkie y le di una alegre sonrisa, y con mi pulgar seque sus lagrimas, ella regreso a su lugar estaba a punto de continuar la platica cuando el sonido de un llanto llego a nuestros oídos, Pinkie rápidamente se levanto y subió las escaleras… ahí fue cuando de golpe regrese a la realidad y recordé lo sucedido… el incendio, nos topo por sorpresa, hicimos lo que pudimos pero no todos salieron ese noche, Pinkie… ella es la única que sabe cuantos y quienes fueron los que no lo lograron, recuerdo pocos nombres… siendo sincero no quiera oír a cuantos les había fallado… pero aun recuerdos los nombres que alcance a oír y entre ellos ahora resaltan los cake… y los dos pequeños que quedaron huérfanos.

Jamás me entere de cómo fue lo que paso, pero solo lograron rescatar a los bebes, se que Pinkie debió haber estado ahí… y claro al final se hizo de cargo de ellos… fue mi culpa que eso pasara, tuvo que criar a dos huérfanos sola y en medio de una guerra que también fue culpa mía, tengo que arreglar todo esto.

Spike: Por tu expresión diría que ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

Vandal: Si yo… la puse en esta situación, ¿cómo ha sido?

Spike: Desde que esta aquí bien… (suspiro) Sin ningún lugar a donde ir regreso a esa vieja granja de rocas y yo la logre seguir hasta ahí pero cuando la encontré… es una escena… no me la quitare jamás de mi mente, estaba tan débil apenas se podía parar sus ojos muertos y ese opaco color… renuncio a su vida, dejo de comer, dormir… incluso descuidaba a los pequeños no creo que fuera intencional pero igual estaban terrible.

Vandal: P-Pero, ¿su familia?

Spike: Era un pueblo a la antigua leal al principio claro, como era costumbre al menos un integrante de cada familia del lugar era necesario enlistarse con el imperio… su padre, era un buen pony, a pesar de que los estragos de la edad estaban sobre el decidió apuntarse en lugar de alguna de sus hijas… pero tiempo después llego una carta y bueno ya sabrás que significa… En cuanto a los demás, su hermana Limestone ella no se tomo bien lo de su padre y culpo al imperio, me parece que huyo y se unió a Luna… pero no se sabe nada.

Violentamente me levante y azote ambas manos en la mesa, por favor dime que no pasa a mas, ¿cómo es que Pinkie ha logrado salir de esto?

Vandal: ¡¿SUS OTRAS DOS HERMANAS?! ¡¿SU MADRE?!

Spike: Al parecer ellas fueron por suministros al campo de refugiados mas cercano un día antes de que yo llegara, el… no recuerdo cual era, pero bueno era la única forma de obtener medicinas y comida es esta epoca, fue atacado por lo extremistas el mismo día… esa no es una noticia muy reconfortante… lo perdió todo.

Vandal: Yo… lo recuerdo, era el pero recuerdo el informe, nada mas que letras en una hoja que explicaba que el campamento había sido un fracaso y la sucumbió a los ataques enemigos… pero no sabia esto, ¡MIERDA!

Spike: Se que los extremistas son los sufímente decentes para solo descuartizar a los que vean como amenaza… pero todo puedo pasar, he meditado mucho eso… yo mismo fui a buscarlas y solo había cuerpos y ceniza.

Vandal: Si llego averiguar que les hicieron algo yo mismo voy clavar a todos a una cruz y extraer sus intestinos, de cada uno.

Spike: Suena como una buena idea, sabes he tenido la fantasía de despellejar a un pony con mis garras… pero que paso con esas tonterías tuyas de hacer lo correcto e intentar limitarte, cambiar etc…

Vandal: Murieron conmigo… me legra que estuvieras ahí para salvarla.

Spike: Hay un razón que me hizo hacer todo esto Vandal y con Pinkie a mi lado solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Estaba por preguntarles para que, por un sonido atrajo mi atención, era como un objeto grande se callera y una el grito de alguien que no alcanzaba a reconocer, regrese a ver Spike, que veía al mismo del sonido algo preocupado, por como si posicionaba era fácil predecir que el se disponía a levantarse de un salto y estoy seguro que esa no era Pinkie.

Vandal: Muy bien Spike tienes 1 minuto para decirme que diablos pasa aquí.

Spike: No… Ya deben de estar afuera, sal y velo con tus propios ojos.

Tranquilamente me levante de la mesa… pero regrese y no seria yo si no me acabara esa botella en el menor tiempo posible, volví a poner esa botella en su lugar, camine hacia la puerta y puse mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta, traje saliva y nerviosamente abrí la puerta, ahora las calles que antes estaban vacías ahora eran recorridas por ponys… y no extras inventados (tal vez uno o mas insértense por ahí), eran de Ponyville, me aventuro a dar pasos hacia fuera y con cada pasa que doy siento como otro par de ojos me miraban fijamente, camine hasta quedar en el centro de todo, todos susurraban en alto pero era incapaz de entenderlos. De entre la multitud salió una pony de un suave color verde y lentamente se acerba hacia mi y puso un casco en mi mejilla, me miro fijamente con su rostro confundido e incrédulo.

Lyra: ¿Como? Te vimos ser arrestado… vimos la explosión, fuimos al funeral…

Vandal: Yo…

Lyra: Lo recuerdo es solo que… es tan irreal,… *Sob* no lo logro comprender, tu arresto, la traición, la explosión…

Vandal: -Lyra… amigos…- Yo lo siento… les falle, no tuve tiempo de disculparme por haber… destruido sus vidas, soy el culpable de todo esto, la destrucción de Ponyville la guerra.

Detrás ella apareció Bon Bon y se coloco junto a Lyra.

Bon: ¿Disculparte? Este pueblo se veía lindo y pintoresco pero en realidad era un caos con maldiciones, villanos, sin hablar de los monstruos que vivían en el bosque del terror justo al lado… tu llegaste y en semanas pusiste orden, incluso las bestias dejaron de atacar y si no hubieras tomado a Spike como ayudante no me hubiera sacado del fuego y ahora yo no estaría aquí… junto a Lyra.

Vandal: Pero ¿después? nada se supo de ustedes, ser el pueblo cuya autoridad legal era considera un traidor y sin lugar a donde ir… en medio de una guerra, creí… que los estaba salvando, pero termine destruyendo sus vidas.

Spike: ¿Destruyendo?

Escuche la voz de mi hermano atrás de mi, no se por que no supuse que estaría viendo todo esto, es obvió que desde que el me reconoció ha planeado esto, si es para hacerme sentir feliz o enseñarme una lección lo ignoro.

Spike: Pensábamos que diste TU vida por nosotros, dejaste sola a tu familia, a tus amigos… abandonaste la que considerabas tu vida perfecta por ellos, ¡NOSOTROS! Estamos felices de que hayas regresado… cada uno de nosotros, pero ¿por que el vernos nos sientes como una castigo?

Vandal: No es eso solo…

Spike: ¿No? Mírate buscas excusas para seguir quejándote… todos extrañamos a los que faltan pero ninguno de ellos querría ver de esta manera tan lastimosa… si, hemos pedido a amigos en el camino y llorado por ellos, pero ¿aun no te has dado cuenta? Mira alrededor hay mas cosas por las que alegrarse.

¿De que podía estar hablando? Soy rodeado por la multitud paso mi mirada por todos, algunos me sonríen, otros me miran preocupado… paso mi mirada una y otra vez sin entenderlo, hasta que… alguien se mueve entra la multitud, da pasos lentamente hasta que por fin puedo verla bien, una pony con una larga y lacia crin oscura y la calve de sol como marca, era Octavia ahí con una leve sonrisa junto a Vinyl… mi respiración se corto por unos segundos, estaba aquí… justo a la derecha como si hubiera aparecido en un parpadeo estaba Caramel, que asintió la cabeza cuando lo vi y así… las gemelas Lotus, Aloe, también estaban aquí… los creí muertos.

Spike: ¡Ya lo vez!, ellos salieron de aquí también y quien sabe si otros igual, seguimos buscando y cada vez tenemos mas esperanzas, estamos aquí por los que en verdad cayeron, por ellos… incluso tu.

Vandal: ¿Qué?

Spike: ¿Recuerdas esa ultima cosa que me pediste antes de que te fueras?

No logro ver cuando o donde pero en su garra me acerca mi vieja placa… cuando era la ley del lugar.

Vandal: Proteger Ponyville… Spike, Gracias.

Spike: No agradezcas… ven todos tenemos mucho que decirte.

Camine al lado de Spike y rodeado de toda la multitud de este… Ponyville, que a pesar de todo se veían ¿felices? Tal vez Spike tiene razón, perdimos amigos y no necesariamente fue mi culpa, pude haber hecho mas pude salvarlos pero ahora no sirve lamentarme, mi deber ahora es terminar lo que inicie y pondré toda esta nación bajo mis pies eso hubieran querido… ¿no?

**Base de NRL Fluttershy P.O.V**

FS: Bien ya queda, ten mas cuidado… p-por favor, no me gusta ver que se lastimen en los entrenamientos.

Soldado: (sonrojado) Si-si-si digo ¡NO!... Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Desde hace un tiempo que he estado ayudando en la enfermería, siempre hay tantos ponys que se lastiman y yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, por un tiempo fue bien pero fue buena suerte que yo me ofreciera como enfermera, poco después empezaron a llegar muchos pacientes, me alegra que todos sean vean tan felices por que yo los atiendiera.

Este soldado se lastimo en un entrenamiento de nuevo y le tuve que poner una venda, por suerte se fue feliz de nuevo y por suerte era el ultimo de del día, no me parece que vaya haber mas por hoy, así que recogí mis cosas, estaba fatigada pero satisfecha de hacer una diferencia hoy fue llamada por un accidente que ocurrió en la guarda nocturna y no he podido dormir bien, salgo de la tienda de, caminaba alrededor del campamento, era una gran área rodeada por un muro de gruesos troncos, no me gusta pero no había otra manera de hacerlo, por suerte convencí a unos pocos de plantar mas.

Dentro de esta enorme área había un enorme edificio en el centro actuando como cuartel general, me parece que era una mansión abandonada y ahora en restauración, alrededor de estos los campamentos, la enfermería, los almacenes y una gran campo de entrenamiento, entre otros muchos lugares para los no combatientes, Luna ha hecho una gran trabajo organizando todo esto, caminaba tranquilamente hacia el edifico principal en el que yo tenia una habitación, me disponía entrar pero un ruido capto mi atención, en el suelo al lado mío había un pequeño pajarillo que lloraba en desesperación por volver a su nido en el árbol de junto, gentilmente, levanto a pequeño del suelo y vuelo suavemente hasta su nido donde lo coloco con cariño.

FS: Aquí estas pequeñín ten mas cuidado aun no estas listo para volar… -esto me trae tantos recuerdos— seguro tu mama volverá pronto… y te… enseñara.

Esa palabra, "mama" como si de un golpe se tratara sentí ese fuerte crujir en mi pecho, yo luchaba por no soltar lagrimas en ese momento, nuestra pequeña… MI pequeña, mi Scootaloo, esa pequeña ave intentando volar afuera del nido sin éxito me lo hizo recordar… mi avecilla logro salir volando lejos de mi…

FS: Yo... vendré mañana, te traeré comida, te cuidare todo estará bien (susurrando) mi Scoo..

?: Jamás dejas de asombrarme.

La repentina voz me hizo perder, la concentración y la estabilidad así que empecé a caer a pero inmediatamente que sostenida por algo, al abrir mis ojos era redada por un área azul y frente mío se encontraba Luna viéndome tiernamente.

FS: Gr-Gracias Luna.

Luna: No tienes por que agradecerme… Estoy aquí para protegerte.

FS: (sonrojada) No tienes que cuidarme, estaré bien sola (me pone en el suelo)

Luna: Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no me detendrá… ¡OH! por cierto entra tengo grandes y fabulosas noticias.

Seguí a Luna hacia el interior de la mansión, Luna… ella, las cosas entre nosotras han sido… yo no diaria que son algo pero tampoco es que son nada, no lo se, no es lo mismo que junto a el, lo que tenia con Vandal iba mas allá, el me necesitaba y yo a el… tan simple y complicado como eso, junto a mi conseguía la paz que tanto había deseado y a su lado yo por fin sabia lo que era el valor… ambos éramos parte del otro.

Con Luna, es extraño… ya no me siento sola, me gusta la forma en la que se comparta junto a mi, adoro cuando me envuelve con sus alas, hacer que me sienta protegida nuevamente y al ver sus ojos en verdad me hace sentir algo mi en mi interior un, un leve calor acompañado de un dolor, me gusta estar así con ella, pero a la vez me da una sensación que no comprendo… ¿la uso como reemplazo?… No, yo no soy así, solo aun lo extraño… es difícil creer que eso termino sintiendo que pude pasar el resto de mis días junto el y justo ahora lo estaría haciendo.

Luna: ¿Todo bien?

FS: ¿Eh? S-Si yo, solo estaba pensando en el trabajo… ¿cuales eran esas buenas noticas?

Luna: Ha sido difícil investigar sin ningún indicio ni idea de a donde pudo haber ido, además de estar bajo el constante ataque del imperio, pero creo que después de todo este tiempo por fin tenemos algo.

FS: Me estas diciendo que…

Luna: Así es Shy… tenemos confirmación de que vieron a tu hija en Fillydelphia, aun que fue hace una semana creemos que…

Salta hacia Luna abrazándola fuertemente, el tiempo ha pasado mis esperanzas se desvanecían, pero ella no lo hacia yo la perdí la aleje, no supe como cuidarla pero Luna, a pesar de cómo la trate, hizo mas de lo posible y ahora la encontró, encontró lo ultimo que me quedaba…

FS: (llorando) Yo… Luna… Te-Te… enserio gracias… no se… como-como… yo

Luna: Hey tranquila no llores, no me gusta que lo hagas… Sabemos que estuvo ahí, iremos y si sigue ahí la encontraremos.

FS: ¿Co-Como podre pagártelo?

Luna: Bueno… ahora que lo mencionas, puede que haya algo…

FS: Oh… my

Luna: Mi habitación, la principal, es demasiado grande y llego a sentirme sola en las noches… así que… me preguntaba si… te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo.

FS: (Nerviosa) ¡LUNA! ¿P-Pero y si alguien no-nos ve? N-No se si yo-yo este lista…e-es muy pronto.

Luna: (Sonrojada) N-No, no, no yo… yo no hablo de eso, solo quería que me hicieras compañía… eso es todo, jaja

FS: Yo-yo, bueno… no estaría mal pasar las noche junto a alguien.

Luna: ¡¿E-Enserio aceptas?! ¡Fantástico!…

Fui sorprendido por el abrazo de emoción de Luna, ella por ser un alicornio posee gran fuerza tanta que me hace difícil el poder respirar, pero aun así devuelvo con el mismo sentimiento, sabiendo que dentro de poco la volverá a ver, volver a sentir ese amor de una madre, pensar en que eso en eso hace que me recorra una corriente por la espalda.

FS: Y… ¿cuando iremos por ella?

Luna: Desgraciadamente no será tan fácil, en la ultima semana también se ha presentado una fuerte actividad extremista…

FS: Ella esta en medio de todo… ¡ELLA ESTA EN MEDIO DE TODO! ¡ENVÍA A TODAS LAS FUERZAS TENGAMOS! (La mirada) ¡AHORA!...

Luna: Pero…

FS: Yo no debí gritar y mucho menos hacerte la mirada… (casi inaudible) lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Luna: Oye tranquila, es tu hija de quien hablamos… la situación esta mal lo se, ya estoy preparando un plan pero aunque seamos mas fuertes y estructurados que antes siguen siendo peligrosos… y si, si es necesario mandare todo lo que tenemos en nuestro poder para traértela de vuelta.

FS… Luna…

Luna: Te lo dije, me siento horrible por lo hice, así tengo una responsabilidad contigo, una deuda y eso se ha transformado en algo mas fuerte…. yo seria capas mover el mundo entero por ti.

La manera en la que habla y las palabras que dice me asusta un poco… al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de sentirme como antes, ya no estaría sola, que ahora puedo tenerla junto a mi, pero será que ella solo cree sentir algo por mi debido a esa culpa que tiene, será que… al igual que yo siento que es un reemplazo, ¿acaso ella siente que me debe su cariño? ¿Que sentimos una por la otra? Estas preguntas rebotan por mi cabeza una y otra vez y ahora que la vida de Scoot peligra, es demasiado…

FS: Yo… en verdad te agradezco por eso, cuando… ¿cuándo estará todo listo?

Luna: Unas semanas, probablemente menos, pero no lo puedo asegurar con lo volátiles que son, mantendremos vigilancia en el área y a ella si es posible encontrarla, si es necesario entraremos de emergencia solo espero que eso no sea necesario.

FS: Pero no será mejor ... lo siento, se que eres la experta en esto… pero no seria mejor, intentar lo que se llama ataque sorpresa… claro si tu estas de acuerdo.

Luna: No es una mala idea… el problema es a quien nos enfrentamos, estos fanáticos han llevado muy lejos su adoración hacia Vandal que no les importa los que no están involucrados, ni sus propias vidas.

FS: Mi prometido jamás permitiría eso tanto salvajismo… es cierto que el no era la imagen de la paz pero se que jamás aceptaría que se hicieran semejantes acciones tan horrendas.

Luna: No se como reaccionaria hacia ellos y sus… formas aunque sea nosotros solo atacamos a ponys armados justo como el lo había ordenado… pero ellos se perdieron, ya ni siquiera buscan lo mismo que Vandal, solo buscan que se le vea como una divinidad, tomar y mantener el control por la fuerza y el miedo, creen que así lo haría el.

FS: No niego que su forma de actuar sea incorrecta, pero los motivos son muy diferentes… ellos solo buscan ser temidos, muestran su peor lado, pero Vandal, no me interesa lo que los demás digan o dieran yo se que el es bueno, el hacia todo eso por quienes le importaban, para protegerlos para darles lo que el quería… por que los ama…

Luna: -Nos ama…- S-Supongo que tienes razón… el nos amaba… a todos.

Era obvio que se sentía nerviosa, a penas podía notar un rubor en su rostro… no sabia que pensar, después de todo lo que me ha dicho pero no puedo juzgarla yo me siento igual al pensar en el, ambas nos miramos un un poco incomodadas, la situación eran obvia, pensaba en algún tema o lo que sea para salir de esta incomoda situación… sin muchas ideas tal vez lo mejor sea irme.

FS: Bueno… a sido un largo turno yo… ya es hora del almuerzo y tengo algo de hambre mejor… tengo que irme.

Luna: Esp… esta bien yo te veré después…

El comedor principal en el que tenia un lugar junto a otro oficiales, por decreto de Luna, era mi lugar habitual pero mejor salí rápido de la mansión, antes de cerrar la puerta pude oír un leves sonidos, regrese rápido la mirada y vi a Luna golpeando su cabeza suavemente contra una columna.

Pensé que lo mejor era salir del lugar y pensar en lo que había pasado, al salir en parte no mentía en lo que dije, casi toda la noche atendiendo heridos… en verdad había sido ya un largo día, pero aun así salí y me disidí a dar un paseo por el lugar, a pesar de sentirme cansada, recibo con una sonrisa a los múltiples habitantes de la base, desde la mayoría de guerreros hasta los ingenieros, granjeros, músicos y los dos maestros del lugar… los no combatientes.

A diferencia del imperio para dar tu apoyo a Luna no es necesario empuñar un arma y pelear contra otros, aquí son bienvenidos los que puede aportar dando alimento, fabricando, ensañando y curando o los que simplemente buscan un refugio, este es u n lugar de seguridad para todo pony, grande o chico, siempre oigo a los oficiales hablando sobre ello, entienden que tengamos al _"personal ultil"_ como ellos se refieren a los que están especializados en algún oficio para ayudar a las tropas, pero siempre se quejan de los refugiados, que aunque pagan si estancia trabajando, los ven como recursos malgastados y cuestionan a Luna sobre lo riesgoso que es para ellos quedarse aquí, estarán en un gran peligro si el imperio llega a atacar.

Luna no se deja influenciar por ellos claro, defiende el que se queden declarando que no son el imperio, protegerlos es el futuro de la nación y e deben de estar en peligro ella prefiere que estén cerca y detrás de nosotros u encarando al peligro en vez de estar en medio de ambos bandos afuera, cada vez que la veo decir estas palabras y darle refugio a la familia que recién llega, siento un calor en mi pecho y un rubor en mi rostro… En tan poco tiempo ella ha organizado todo esto y lo ha llevado a donde nadie pensaría posible, ella que es mas capas en dirigir a los ponys en menos de dos años que su hermana en mas de mil.

Finalmente sentí un como cerraba mis ojos y di un gran bostezo, en verdad me sentía cansada, el paseo fue suficiente para relajarme al parecer, decido caminar de vuelta a la mansión… antes de entera recordé lo sucedido y decidí que lo mejor era volar, a pesar del cansancio logre volar hasta la ventana de mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, necesitaba cerrar los ojos aunque sea por unas horas, lentamente cerré mis ojos… el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de mi habitación me despertaron de golpe, no sabia cuanto había estado dormida, pero por la posición de luz debió ser unas horas, me levante medio dormida para abrir la puerta.

FS: ¿Emmm… hola? Oh… Luna, ¿hay algún problema?

Luna: Si yo quería hablar… ver como te encontrabas… ¿necesitas algo?

FS: Estoy bien, solo estaba cansada… ¿quieres pasar?

Luna: Claro…

Cerro la puerta atrás suyo y ahí quedamos en la habitación acompañadas por un silencio incomodo, yo imagine que podía decir lo que sea pero fue Luna la que se adelanto.

Luna: Yo, se que me oiste hace rato, no fue mi intención y… quiero pedirte algo.

FS: Esta bien… yo no puedo culparte a mi igual me…

Ella se acerca lentamente a mi oído, parece pensarlo por unos segundo y me susurra, "un beso" el rojo invadió y mi rostro e inmediatamente me entre mi cabello rosado y mis cascos, pude escuchar que dio una leve risilla.

Sentí su magia me envolvía y como me llevaban hacia ella lentamente, mientras mas cerca la sentía de mi me relajaba poco a poco, hasta que logre sentir el suave rose de sus labios y lentamente me perdía en la situación mientras sentía como me movía con ella y terminamos sobre mi cama, al mismo tiempo sentía como el sueva movimiento de los labios de Luna aumentaba su intensidad y se lengua me pedía entrar, muy fácilmente me entregue a ella mientras dándole la bienvenida.

Me sentía en mi limite cuando Luna exploraba en mi boca y quedaba perdida en fantasías, creí que no será capas de detenerme nunca hasta que ella se separo para recuperar el aliento mientras yo débilmente intentaba seguir sus labios, me tomo fuertemente entre sus casco y alas abrazándome, sin éxito en continuar lo anterior yo me recargue en ella felizmente.

Luna: Necesitaba eso… después de lo que paso, necesitaba recordar lo que me movía en primer lugar.

FS: Hace tiempo que no besabas así, te amo… Vandal.

Luna: ¡QUE!

FS: - OH NO OH NO OH NO—No Luna, yo no… no me referirá a… es-es solo que aun esta en mi corazón yo perdón, perdón, perdón enserio lo lamento… no era

Luna: Y-Ya no hay problema, supongo que me lo merecía… también he llegado hacerlo.

Solté una leve risilla, como es posible que ambas quedáramos en esta situación por eso y aun después de todo en verdad me siento algo cuando estoy con Luna, deber ser lo mas cercano que he sentido desde que el se fue, por eso debí haber dicho eso, olvide el por que y solo me concentre en estar junto a ella, perdí la noción del tiempo entre las caricias y besos de Luna hasta que note que la luz no había cambiado en todo el rato.

FS: Espera, No tienes que traer la noche pronto.

Luna: ¿Que?... ¡CIERTO! ¡Ya esta una hora tarde! También olvide la junta de oficiales… yo Shy… lo siento… tengo que irme, ¿todavía me harás compañía por esta noche?

FS: ¿Solo era por esta noche?... ¡NO ESPERA!... digo, esta bien si solo quieres que sea por hoy.

Luna: (sonrojada) Bueno… no tiene que ser por una noche… podríamos llevar tus cosas después.

FS: E-Eso me parece bien… y creo que ya se te volvió a hacer tarde.

Luna, abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo de la habitación, yo me quede ahí acostada aun con su sabor en mis labios, tal vez en verdad tenga que ser honesta conmigo misma, pronto la habitación se oscureció y la tarde convirtió en una hermosa noche, la mas bella hasta ahora, no se por que pero sabia que era para mi, algo en mi interior me lo decía en verdad empiezo a sentir eso que solo sentí junto a el, aun lo amo y así será siempre pero esto es algo nuevo… sin embargo donde sea que estas, si me estas viendo que piensa Vandal, no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿que piensas en este momento?

**P.O.V Vandal, Nueva Ponyville. **

Estoy muy ebrio … he tomado casi todo alcohol que hay ¡HO SI!... la mejor parte es que casi nadie mas lo estam pero solo Spike y yo parecemos "soportar" la bebida, fue una bienvenida muy emotiva, pasar el día junto a todos estos ponys ha sido un gran descanso después de huir de la muerte como tres veces hace apenas unos días.

Vandal: WOOOOOOOOOO, había olvidado que Vynil es animal en la fiesta y como baila Octavia cuando se mete su música.

Spike: Eres el único que se puso así, estas peor que yo… no se que precopa mas, que te desmayes o que soportaste esa cantidad y sigues de pie…

Vandal: Vamos no soy el único, Rock se divirtió ¿oh no chico?

Rock: Yo no bebí, mi vaso no tiene licor es solo ponche, pero si me divertí, todos aquí con muy agradables, ha sido un día entretenido.

Vandal: Como que no te vi como mirabas a algunas ponys ahí, debiste ir con una… Lotus es…

Rock: Y-Yo no las miraba a ellas exactamente.

Vandal: Ya entiendo, aquí en Ponyville no creo que encuentres a alguien, digo lo conozco pero es algo reservado a veces pero lo harás.

Spike: Aun así no debiste esperarte tal vez el estaba interesado, debiste acercarte… jamás he visto a Caramel con una yegua.

Vandal: Hablando de eso… podrías explicarme, entiendo que vivas con Pinkie y los pequeños, pero ¿por que Sweetie belle?

Spike: Sus padres fueron arrestados, no tenia a donde ir estuvo en las calles un tiempo, no quiera ir con su hermana estando ella en el palacio.

Vandal: Me debes una explicación respecto al tema, pero sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Spike: ¿Entonces?

Vandal: Digo… no eres el único que creció en tan poco tiempo.

Ahí en la plaza decorada con listones, donde aun sonaba la música y los ponys bailaban y ahí hablando conviviendo junto a Pinkie y entre otros estaba una unicornio de color crema, Sweetie belle, también había cambiando en este tiempo ahora casi tan grande como su hermana y no es lo único en lo que la alcanzaba, su hermana no se quedaba atrás en apariencia aun no perdía ese peinado de pequeña de hecho con la crin y la cola mas largas los portaba mejor, con una delicada figura y junto a esa voz… diablos, Rarity se esforzaba en verse asombrosa y le funcionaba, no por nada capturo la atención de un dragón y seguramente cualquier otro que cruzara la calle, Rarity resalta su belleza natural pero Sweetie belle ya la tenia ahí, no ponía tanto esfuerzo como su hermana mayor y ya le estaba dando una muy buena batalla.

Ella pronto voltea a vernos y nos regala una sonrisa que yo regreso amablemente, empieza a moverse hacia nosotros, regreso mi mirada a Spike que tiene los brazos cruzados y parecía que se había puesto sobrio de golpe.

Spike: Ya entiendo que quieres decir… la respuesta es no.

Vandal: ¿eh? ¿Por que? Mírala..

Rock: Sin duda, atrae muchas miradas, tanto de jóvenes como algunas de mayores.

Vandal: Además Rock no esta interesado y yo le quedo algo viejo… a si también estoy comprometido.

Spike: No lo entiendes… no lo hare, no puedo hacerlo.

Vandal: ¿No quieres o no puedes?

Spike: No te responderé a eso.

Vandal: ¿Es por que se tarta de su hermana?

SB: ¿Qué hermana?

Nos sorprendí la aparición de Sweetie belle, no note cuando había caminado hacia nosotros, música esta fuerte, me pregunto si habrá escuchado el resto.

Spike: ¡Q-QUE! NO NINGUNA…

Vandal: Le decía aquí a Spike que habías cambiando mucho… mírate ya no eres esa pequeña a la que le hice usar su magia que deje en al desaparecer… o reemplazar aun no se como llamarle.

SB: No importa como lo llames, estas de regreso (abrazándome)… es increíble, jamás creí que te volvería a ver, las cosas han sido difíciles sin ti y sin un hogar.

Vandal: También te extrañe, no quiero imaginarlo, pero lo corregiré, además las cosas han mejorado, si no no estaría en este lugar.

SB: Cierto, cuando vi a Spike llegar al pequeño rincón de donde me encontraba, fue casi un milagro, me tomo y me trajo aquí junto con Pinkie y otros pocos, fue como un seo hecho realidad.

Vandal: Pues deberías agradecerle aquí a Spike, por ser el anfitrión de este lugar y por ser como tu caballero en armadura brillante.

Spike: ¿Ese es chiste sobre mi hermano?

Vandal: Eyup.

SB: Bueno… podría empezar para lo que vine… me preguntaba Spike… si ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Spike: Yo… es que, Sweetie…

Vandal: A mi hermanito aquí le encantaría…

Empuje a Sipke hacia ella, con una fuerte risa interna, podía ver su rostro incomodo y leve sonrojo de la chica, mientras miro a Rock de reojo, sabiendo que instintivamente alguien me observa, el me miraba algo… es difícil de describirlo, es como una mirada seria, clamada, pero al mismo tiempo es analítica, como si dedicara a estudiarme, en cuanto se da cuenta que lo veo, me responde con una sonrisa confundida… raro.

SB: Entonces, ¿vamos?

Spike: Yo, Yo, Yo… emmm si claro pero primero voy por algo de beber, para todos ¿si?, Vandal… ¿quieres te traiga una botella?

Vandal: ¿Enserio me preguntas eso?

Spike: Perfecto yo me iré y vuelo rápido… ¿si? No se muevan de aquí.

Para ser un reptil tan grande se mueve rápida y silenciosa mente, eso de ser cazador se lo toma muy a pecho, quede solo con los dos unicornios y sin tragos.

Vandal: Creo que la discreción no es su mayor fuerte, o ¿tu que opinas Rock?

Rock: Me parece que debe poner sus orden su mente… y armarse de valor.

Vandal: Tienes mucha razón…

Rock: Y sobre valor, tiene razón iré a hablarle.

Vandal: ¡Así se habla hombre! ¿Me dejas tu vaso?

El me dio su vaso y se encamino a donde estaba la multitud, yo bebí el contenido de esto y el sabor de la bebida me hizo recordar que el no tenia alcohol, así que trague lo poco que ya tenia en mi boca y el resto lo tire al boletar el vaso muy decepcionado.

SB: Vandal… ¿Spike me evita?

Vandal: ¿El? Nah… bueno no lo se, tal vez fue algo rudo de mi parte forzarlo… oye ¿tienes algo de beber?

SB: No es solo eso… no es la primera vez que intento acercarme a el pero se aparta con alguna tonta excusa, ¿hay algo malo conmigo? ¿No le parezco bonita?

Vandal: -eso significa que no traerá mi botella- Hey calmada, no tienes nada malo y eres preciosa… no se bien que es lo que pasa pero, es por Rarity.

SB: Rarity… siempre ha sido por ella ¿no?...

Vandal: ¿Perdón?

SB: Desde que llego lo puede ver, siendo como un sirviente siendo linda y coqueta para que el haga las cosas, no fue hasta que creció y tenia mas metas que ella extrañamente se sintió interesada…

Vandal: ¿Y tu? Jamás te vi comportante así con el, hasta ahora que se ve incluso mas maduro que antes… ¿no me vas a a salir con eso de siempre lo amado y esas tonterías? o ¿si?

SB: Yo… (hace una mueca de enojo y arrepentimiento)

Vandal: Claro, por que no, siempre un cliché… ¿desde cuando es que pasa eso?

SB: Tienes razón en ambas, yo siempre veía como mi hermana abusaba así de el jamás me pareció bien pera hasta la boda en Carterlot, mis amigas no se pudieron separar de Rainbow y Applejack por el temor de destruir algo caro…. Yo en cambio quede sola, MI HERMANA ME DEJO AHI SOLA, yéndose con esos ponis pretenciosos e ignorándome y… Spike fue el único que me acompaño…

Vandal: Aja… -estos malditos niños –

SB: Me llego a gustar esos meses, pero mi hermana siempre era primero y solo quise dejarlo pasar… luego Ponyville, la traición, tu muerte, todo fue tan rápido y Spike de nuevo estuvo ahí para mi y mis amigas, me convenció de escapar con los demás, creí que vendría pero se quedo con ELLA…

Vandal: No tuvo opción, el tenia que estar ahí… ciertamente Rarity pudo irse, pero eligió quedarse.

SB: Pero después se escapo ¿no? Y se la llevo, arriesgo hasta su propia vida por mi hermana y como se lo paga ella… lo deja y se va al palacio con la princesa, como si no le importara lo que vimos… ella siempre ah sido así, Canterlot esto y aquello, que ella seria parte de la nobleza… ¡ELLA SIEMPRE FUE UNA PERRA! Y ELLA… lo dejo solo, solo donde ya no tenia a sus amigos y familia y en mundo al borde de destruirse a si mismo.

Vandal: Por Luna, amas al dragón o solo odias a tu hermana… (bromando) JA Se nota que ya eres adolecente… ¿eso no lo detuvo o si?

SB: No, claro que no… construyo esto, fue un salvador, todos estábamos solos, el imperio se llevo a mis padres y me dejaron sola pero el llego, cuando me había rendido, esa mirada que me dio me devolvió la vida y me trajo entre sus brazos a este lugar … es un héroe, es mi héroe Vandal... y lo será siempre.

Spike: Vaya… eso, no lo sabia.

De igual manera que la unicornio no nos percatamos de cuando venia hacia nosotros, nos miraba algo avergonzado e incomodo

Vandal: ¿Que todos de repente están en modo ninja?

SB: Yo… yo solo, en verdad… no se como agradecerte… y debí decirte antes.

Spike: Hablaremos mejor de eso después… cr-creo que aun te debo un baile.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y y su mirada parecía perdida en la situación completamente.

Vandal: Mi chico crece tan rápido…

Spike: Antes una cosa ¿desde cuando te importa tanto la vida amorosa de los demás?

Vandal: Desde que ustedes me dieron barra libre con las bebidas, ahora ¿tienes mi botella?

En efecto tenia una esa de esas botellas oscuras con un liquido parecido, extrañamente dulce, pero aun no era comparación con los clásicos de los Apple, con ese tan sabroso sabor a manzana y un golpe tan fuerte que algunas de sus versiones llegaron a ser prohibidas, tan pronto como empecé a beber su contenido ellos dos regresaron a la fiesta, Ja Sweetie belle no soltaba el brazo de Spike, y todos podían notar como eso lo avergonzaba.

Yo solo me quede ahí recargado acabando de trago a trago mi botella para intentar alargar ese leve efecto de euforia mientras veía a todos divertirse, debería estar ahí ¿no? Después de todo hicieron esto para mi, para que me divirtiera y lo hice, pero no puedo, no después de lo que hare, me tengo marchar es obvio tengo que irme de aquí, tengo que dejarlos de nuevo. para terminar con esto ya sea ganado o muriendo.

El tiempo paso y al final junto con mi botella la fiesta acabo, los ponys ya cansados y poco a poco se retiran y se despiden, yo claro les regreso una sonrisa mientras la pequeña plaza se vacía mas y mas, hasta que estaba casi desierta, bueno en cierta forma… esperando también estaba Spike, que ya hace un rato había terminado de bailar con la unicornio que se sintió cansada y se dirigió a casa, a compartíamos un agradable silencio solo disfrutando estar ahí juntos después de tanto tiempo, a pesar de estar rodeado de tantos conocidos y amigos, aquí solo hay una pequeña parte de lo que mas me importa, mi familia… tengo que encontrarlas, asegurarme que estén a salvo, buscar a mi hermano y hermanas para terminar con este desastre.

Vandal: ¿Sabes algo sobre los demás? Sobretodo de ellas.

Spike: ¿Ellas? No… a esta altura de la guerra no se sabe nada, Mac y Rainbow desaparecieron, creen que el se largo del país por ayuda para Luna… si tan solo supieran la verdad y dash que se volvió completamente loca y se esfumo en una noche.

Vandal: ¿Luna?... Fluttershy y Sccotaloo ¿ellas donde están?

Spike: Solo se lo mismo que tu, su retirada masiva a un lugar desconocido, seguro ellas dos están con Luna, donde sea que encuentren… si no fuera por lo extremistas Celestia ya se declararía vencedora.

Vandal: Vaya… se les fue de las manos… cascos, o garras como sea.

Spike: Yo… lamento no haber estado ahí tal vez pude haber hecho algo pero…

Vandal: Pero estabas con Twilight y en parte como "invitado forzado" de la princesa, lo entiendo halla sido o no opcional estar en el palacio no importa… se que Shining los mantuvo seguros y te saco de ahí, eso lo agradezco, la familia es la familia –aunque tal vez tenga matarlo—

Spike: ¿Te enteraste de eso también? ¿Como?

Vandal: Ya te lo había dicho… pase tiempo de calidad con Twilight, me conto sobre la noche que te fuiste del palacio entre otras cosas… ella lo vio todo… y decidió no decirle nada la princesa.

Spike: ¿Eso hizo?...

Vandal: Si, lo hizo la sacre de ahí Spike, bueno lo haremos… usaremos ese potencial tulló que decían, desde mañana que partamos empezara la siguiente etapa de esta guerra.

Spike: Espera… ¿irnos mañana? Vandal… no puedo hacer eso.

La situación cambio repentinamnete, que paso con lo que hablamos hace horas, eso ya no importa o ¿que?

Vandal: ¿Que? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Spike: Soy responsable de estos ponys ahora, tu mas que nadie lo entiendes.

Vandal: (Molesto) Y por eso es que debemos irnos, ¿crees que escondidos aquí se arreglara todo?" si nosotros no hacemos algo morirán… y yo no voy a permitirlo, no podemos Spike… no tengo ni el tiempo ni lo recursos para hacerlo solo.

Spike: Y que sugieres… que los abandone, dejarlos a su suerte otra vez, hace menos de un día estabas destrozando por lo mismo y ahora lo propones.

Vandal: Lo se y no me gusta, pero necesito a mi mano derecha en esto… ahora mas que nunca, oh nos volvemos a unir para salvar nuestro pellejo y de todos los demás o esperamos que nos maten rápido a todos y no nos obliguen a mirar… tu decides.

Spike: (gruñido) No te atrevas a usarlos de esa, por que me necesitas tanto, ¿no eres tu el que derroto al ejercito de ESTU en un día? ¡aquel que es capas de poner este país de cabeza con una palabra? Que le paso a ese Vandal.

No se si lo que odiaba mas era su tono de voz o que estaba en lo correcto, se dicen muchas cosas sobre mi, lo malo de las leyendas es que exageran, ¿qué paso hermano? Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos motiva, esa sencsaion ya ha muerto en ti… pero calmado yo la hre regresar aunque tenga hacerte sufrir.

Vandal: Quieres saberlo… nunca existió, no soy un superhéroe, los ponys olvidan que había otros 29 soldados conmigo… además quieres saber como los derrote, fue un accidente, rompí una casa importante e inestable y nos volé a todos directo al infierno.

Spike: Tu… no te.

Vandal: ¿Qué? (sarcásticamente) ser el héroe que hace el gran sacrificio para que la mayoría viviera en libertad… yo no elegí hacer eso, soy solo un mortal… y me estoy enfrentado a literalmente a una diosa, ¿sabes que tan jodida es esa situación?

Spike: Y la situación es tan mala y ella tan poderosa ¿por que no te ha matado definitivamente?

Vandal: Soy alguien difícil de matar por que se lo hago y tengo suerte, si no una mísera fecha es capas de matarme y ni siquiera habría sobrevivido a esa explosión.

Spike: Y ¿Por que me necesitas?

Vandal: Por que no puedo hacerlo solo, no lo arme esta guerra solo… estuviste ahí, no pelee 6 meses contra la ESTU y protegí el pueblo por mi cuenta, ahí seguías… nada de lo que he logrado aquí ha sido por mi cuenta…mas que salir herido, eres mi mano derecha siempre lo has sido, ahora te necesito para acabar con esta maldita guerra.

Se paro ahí enfrente di mi, con sus brazos cruzados pensando, tranquilamente esperaba, hasta que puede escuchar como dio un fuerte respiro de nuevo me volvió a mirar, aunque su expresión primero era bastante seria la cambio a una cálida sonrisa.

Spike: Je… escuchar eso… es como si todo este tiempo lo hubiera estado esperando, siempre ser el pequeño, el chico y novato que no tenia tareas importantes…

Vandal: Eso fue antes de conocerme, entonces… ¿tomaré eso como un si?

Spike: Esta bien, pero tu debes explicarles a los demás… si alguien le tendrá que decir que estarán solos debes ser tu.

Vandal: Entiendo…

Spike: Bueno cual es el plan mañana...

Vandal: Tenemos que encontrar a nuestros hermanos, ¿tienes alguna idea de por donde podemos empezar?

Spike: Si… tengo a alguien que tal vez nos ayude, pero esto la sacara de sus corrales.

Me sentía emocionado y al mismo tiempo algo espantado, esto pasaría tarde o temprano pero no lo quería bajo esta situación, me pregunto como habrán cambiando las cosas en este tiempo, espero que tome bien que este aquí… tal vez deba empezar la cuenta de los ponys que se desmallan al verme.

**Buenos mis amigos eso fue todo por hoy, quería algo mas dramático y serio para esta ocasión y experimentar un poco, díganme que les pareció… los aprecio por caerlo y les daré galletas.**

**Hey y esta vez les traigo una propuesta.**

**Todo esto del pokemon go ha sido una gran oportunidad para ayudar a la gente a acercarse a su pasión sobre viajar y atraparlos a todos, llevándolo a la realidad… y yo quiero contribuir con eso, así que díganme les parece esta idea.**

**Formamos un equipo Rocket y vamos por el mundo venciendo niños y quitándoles el dinero… ustedes saben hacer la experiencia lo mas real posible.**

**¿Qué les parece? XD **

**Bueno me despido su humilde amigo y servidor ElVandal23**


End file.
